De magos a paladines
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts terminó. Finalmente la Luz derrotó a la Oscuridad y sin embargo, la pelea aún no termina. Harry Potter, sus mejores amigos y su ex-profesor de Pociones son elegidos para ir más allá de su planeta en la búsqueda de la única arma en el universo para traer la paz a esta: Voltron.
1. El Origen de Voltron Parte 1

Otro día reconstruyendo Hogwarts. Ya hacía un año que ganaron la guerra mágica, Harry Potter había derrotado finalmente a Lord Voldemort; y él, Severus Snape, se salvó de la muerte gracias a Potter y a Alex Macías. Reconocía que le debía más a la chica que al chico, ya que desde que ella entró a Hogwarts se había llevado mejor con la castaña, incluso llegado a tener un romance; pero debido a la guerra tuvieron que romper su relación y aún después de la victoria y de que le salvaron la vida, no habían podido hablar de lo suyo, si es que había un "ellos" que pudieran reanudar.

Después de que lo enjuiciaran para saber si realmente estuvo del lado de Dumbledore, apoyado por Potter, volvieron a ofrecerle el puesto de director de Hogwarts, pero lo rechazó. Prefería seguir siendo maestro de Pociones hasta que finalmente pudiera decidir qué hacer con su vida, la cual nunca creyó que podría tener después de la guerra.

Era fin de semana y había ido al pub Cabeza de Puerco a tomar algo. Pudo haber ido a Las Tres Escobas, pero al ser un "héroe de guerra" la gente lo molestaría y no podría disfrutar de su bebida y tiempo de soledad en paz.

Estaba por llegar al pub cuando de pronto escuchó ruidos. Miró a su alrededor y grande fue su sorpresa por lo que vio en el cielo. ¿Una nave? ¿En Hogsmeade? Eso sí era extraño. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y le pareció más extraño ver que no hubiera nadie cerca; sabía que estaba haciendo una locura, pero tomó su varita y corrió hacia donde vio a la nave aterrizar, lo cual fue a las afuera del pueblo.

Llegó hacia el pie de la montaña que dominaba Hogsmeade, dobló una curva y vio al final del camino unas tablas puestas para ayudar a pasar una cerca. Por las tablas vio la nave, era grande —al menos desde su percepción—, de color café con detalles rojos al igual que el vidrio y tenía un par de alas largas y en punta. Está se abrió, Snape se oculto rapidamente detras de un árbol y vio que de la nave salió un ser grande con piel morada y ojos totalmente amarillos ataviado con, lo que a Snape le pareció, una especie de armadura y un arma alargada. No conocía las armas de fuego del mundo muggle, así que menos podría decir que tipo de arma tenía ese ser morado, pero por su expresión el profesor estaba seguro de que era agresivo.

El ser se acercó a las tablas, dándole la espalda. Vio que sacó de su bolsillo algo rectangular y le hablaba.

—Encontré el origen de la señal —dijo la criatura—. Es casi idéntica a la del León Rojo, proceso a revisar

—Espere a que otras dos cazas bajen a su ubicación como apoyo —escuchó Snape la respuesta que venía del aparato

—Enterado. Vrepit sa —contestó el ser y guardó el aparato

Snape no sabía que estaba pasando: Naves espaciales, seres que no conocía, León Rojo, Vrepit sa ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Sabía que no podía hacer nada, al menos solo; necesitaba ir por ayuda y averiguar qué demonios sucedía. No obstante, solo dio unos pasos de reversa cuando un disparo de luz violeta —o eso le pareció a Snape— le pasó rozando por su brazo izquierdo y se estrelló contra un árbol.

—¡Hay alguien aquí!

Snape volteó y vio dos seres parecidos al primero. Afianzó el agarre en su varita y lanzó _Protego_ a su alrededor; tenía que salir de ahí, ahora. Esquivó los ataques y corrió hacia la Casa de los Gritos; el lugar estaba lejos del pueblo, podría entrar a la casa y usar el túnel subterráneo para llegar a Hogwarts y pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, los seres volvieron aparecer y le dispararon por la espalda.

Snape gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, soltando su varita y perdiéndola de vista. Se tocó el costado derecho, donde recibió el disparo, y se levantó con dificultad para seguir su camino; pero los seres lo alcanzaron, uno de ellos se le acercó y lo golpeó con fuerza de la cabeza con su arma, haciendo que enseguida el profesor perdiera el conocimiento.

Su cabeza le dolía a horrores, escuchaba voces a su alrededor, pero no las reconoció. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y finalmente vio en donde se encontraba: estaba de rodillas en un lugar que parecía un salón grande y ante él otro seres de piel morada y ojos totalmente amarillos. Aunque no quisiera, y le costara admitirlo, tal parece que los seres que lo capturaron eran alienígenas, extraterrestres o como sea que se les diga, pero era claro que no eran de la Tierra.

Escuchó gemidos a su lado derecho, volteó y se sorprendió de ver a otros dos seres humanos junto a él; por la ropa que llevaban, Snape supuso que eran astronautas.

—Emperador Zarkon, revisamos el sistema X9Y como lo ordenó y hallamos a dos primitivos científicos. No creo que sepan algo útil; sin embargo, al otro lo encontramos en uno de los planetas, cerca de donde obtuvimos señales de un león de Voltron, pero después de que lo capturamos la señal desapareció —informó uno de los eres, que al verse más salvaje, podría decirse que era el líder.

—Llevenlos a la flota principal para interrogarlos. Los Druidas averiguarán lo que saben —dijo un alienígena que se mostraba su silueta en una ¿pantalla?

—Por favor, venimos de un planeta pacífico —dijo uno de los astronautas, que por su voz, Snape supuso era un adulto—. No queremos lastimarlos, venimos desarmados. Mi hijo y yo solo somos astronautas, exploradores espaciales. Estábamos explorando…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó el líder y el astronauta se calló

—No sabemos quienes son ni qué quieren en la Tierra —intervino Snape—. Pero nosotros no les hemos hecho nada y estoy seguro que lo que buscan no se encuentra ahí. Así que dejen nuestro planeta y Sistema Solar...

No pudo terminar porque uno de los alienígenas lo golpeó en la nuca con su arma, volviéndolo a dejar inconciente.

Snape volvió a recuperar el sentido y vio a un ser cubierto totalmente con una armadura y llevando con él a uno de los astronautas. En cuanto se despabiló, se dio cuenta que otro de esos alienígenas lo llevaba arrastras.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de prisión espacial. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando: secuestrado por alienígenas, que al parecer buscaban a alguien o algo con el nombre Voltron en su planeta y creían que él y los astronautas sabían algo.

Tenían que escapar de algún modo y regresar a la tierra ¿pero cómo?

====================VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT====================

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Habían pasado muchas cosas durante el último año, tanto para el mundo muggles como mágico. Para empezar, un astronauta con su hijo desaparecieron durante una misión a una de las lunas de Plutón, Cerberos. Ambos fueron dados por muertos a pesar de no tener la información suficiente para sustentar ese hecho.

En el mundo mágico, Hagrid había visto un "extraño carruaje" —ya que no supo de qué otro modo llamar al objeto que vio— volando por los cielos a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Supo que algo malo pasaba ya que su perro, Fang, había empezado a ladrar. Fueron a ver qué sucedía, llegando a la Casa de los Gritos y cerca de la valla de la propiedad estaba tirada una varita de color negra y con detalles en su empuñadura, la cual reconoció enseguida como la varita de Severus Snape. La recogió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta a Hogwarts para avisarle a la profesora McGonagall, ya que ella era la nueva directora. Llegó al vestíbulo del castillo y para su suerte la profesora se encontraba allí hablando con el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout. Les contó a los tres docentes lo que pasó y para sustentar su historia les mostró la varita de su colega docente.

Los tres ancianos miraron al semi-gigante sorprendidos y confundidos y después entre ellos. La profesora McGonagall ordenó avisar de inmediato a la Orden del Fénix, al Ejército de Dumbledore y, como último recurso, a los Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Ya que estuvieron todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor —la oficina de la directora era muy pequeña para que todos cupieran y al seguir con la reconstrucción no había alumnos— Hagrid volvió a contar lo mismo que a la directora y Jefes de Casa y mostró la varita de Snape.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, no muy convencidos con la historia del hombretón. No obstante, unos minutos después empezaron a llegar cartas de los habitantes de Hogsmeade avisando sobre el "carruaje volador" que vieron hace unas hora en el pueblo, por lo cual tuvieron que dar por hecho que lo dicho por Hagrid era cierto. Así empezó la búsqueda del oscuro profesor de Pociones; buscaban todo lo relacionado con "el extraño carruaje volador", pero no encontraron nada.

El famoso cuarteto Gryffindor y héroes de guerra, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Alex Macías también ayudaron con la investigación y búsqueda. Sin embargo, Hermione participaba poco ya que tenía su propia búsqueda; resultó que las personas que desaparecieron en la misión de Cerberos eran su tío y primo, de lado de su madre, así que se concentró más en ellos y era algo que Alex y los chicos no podían reclamarle.

—¿Crees que algún día se logre? —preguntó Ron a Harry

Los chicos estaban en la cocina de la casa de campo donde vivían los cuatro amigos desde que la guerra terminó. No pudieron quedarse en Grimmauld Place porque todo el mundo sabía que Harry era el nuevo dueño de la casa y por ende muchos reporteros y admiradores irían a verlo y a sus amigos, por lo que optaron irse a un lugar tranquilo y apartado y que solo sus seres queridos conocieran el lugar para ir a visitarlos. Harry y Ron enseguida empezaron su educación como Aurores, mientras que las chicas tenían clases vía lechuza de su séptimo año y poder tomar los EXTASIS.

—¿Que cosa? —preguntó Harry antes de tomar un sorbo a su té

—Que nosotros podamos encontrar a Snape y Hermione a su familia. Digo, lo de Hermione es más difícil, su familia se perdió en el espacio mientras que Snape desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Eso es muy extraño, incluso me recuerda a los tiempos oscuros por culpa de Quien… de Voldemort

Hasta que finalmente derrotaron a Voldemort, Ron y otros magos que temían decir su nombre finalmente empezaron hacerlo.

—La verdad no estoy seguro —contestó Harry—. Pero no pueden ser mortífagos que busquen venganza porque capturamos y encerramos a todos, si excepción

—Descontando a Snape, claro

—Ron

—Estoy bromeando, amigo. Tranquilo

—Lo digo porque no vaya a ser que Alex te escuche

Ron se estremeció y miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse que su amiga latina no estuviera cerca. En cuanto vio que no había moros en la costa, soltó un suspiró de alivio.

—Se me olvida que ella y Snape se llevan bien

Harry sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Entonces un pensamiento llegó a su mente haciendo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, movió un poco la taza entre sus manos y miró a su mejor amigo.

—Y… ¿cómo está Ginny?

Ron levantó la mirada del plato que tenía enfrente y miró sorprendido a Harry.

—Bien… está bien

—Que bueno. ¿Ya no está…?

—¿Triste porque después de que reanudaron su relación está ya no funciono? —Harry asintió apenado—. Ya no —el azabache se sorprendió con la noticia—, regresó con Dean y parece que les está yendo bien. Se ve feliz

—Me alegro —dijo Harry de corazón

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse seguido de pasos.

—_¡Ya llegue!_

—¡Hola Alex, estamos en la cocina!

Se escuchó el ruido de una mochila siendo dejada en el suelo sin cuidado y pasos acercarse. Ambos miraron a la puerta justo cuando llegó su amiga. Saludo a ambos chicos con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la cabecera de la barra de la cocina.

—¿Cómo van sus clases para Auror? —preguntó Alex, tomando una de las uvas que los chicos comían

—Agotadoras, como siempre —respondió Harry

—Para ti no es tan dificil, amigo —dijo Ron, tomando una uva—. Eres el primero de la clase

—_Órale_. ¿Harry? ¿Primero en su clase? _¿Pues como estaran los otros?_ —se burló la latina

—Ja, ja… que graciosa

—Lo sé, así soy

Como "respuesta madura", Harry tomó una uva y se la arrojó a Alex, dándole en la mejilla izquierda. Los tres siguieron conversando de todo un poco y molestandose mutuamente ya fuera con comentarios y bromas o con arrojarse uvas. El ojiverde se agachó para recoger algunas de las uvas que lanzaron para volverlas a lavar y comérselas; paso detrás de Alex y reparó en lo que tenía colgado del cinturón tras su espalda: por el tamaño pudo darse cuenta de que era un cuchillo guardado en una funda de cuero negra y el mango apuntaba del lado derecho. El semblante de Harry se entristeció y se puso de pie

—Por cierto, Alex

—¿Dime?

—¿Cómo…? —le incomodaba preguntar, pero no le gustaba que una de sus mejores amigas se guardará todo, sabiendo que podía contar con él—. ¿Cómo están las cosas con… tu familia?

Ron escupió su té y miró intercaladamente a sus mejores amigos con lentes. La sonrisa de Alex desapareció, recargó los codos en la barra y bajó la mirada haciendo que su cabello le cubriera el rostro.

—Pues… como siempre

—¿Y es…?

—¿El estar viviendo aquí con ustedes no es motivo suficiente para darles a entender que terminamos mal? —dijo molesta la chica, apretando los puños—. De por sí ya la pasaba mal por ser la única bruja en la familia, ahora descubrir que en realidad no son mi familia solo empeoro las cosas

—¡Pero eso no es tu culpa! —Harry dejó en un plato las uvas que recogió y se sentó junto a la chica, posando una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Cómo iban a saber que…?

—¿Qué? ¿Que su verdadera hija había nacido muerta y que mis verdaderos padres me dejaron para que las personas que por años creí que eran mis padres me criaran? ¡Y para colmo apenas el año pasado nos enteramos con una estúpida prueba de sangre, que se tuvo que hacer en base a que mi madre necesitaba una transfusión de sangre y la mía no era compatible con la suya!

—Escuchó el tipo médico que tienen los muggles y se me ponen los pelos de punta —comentó Ron, pero no Harry ni Alex lo escucharon

—¡Pero eso es bueno! —dijo Harry—. ¡Eso prueba más que nunca que eres bruja de sangre, por lo que ya no podrán decir que tienen un demonio dentro o yo qué sé!

Alex rió amargamente ante el comentario de su amigo.

—¡Como si eso fuera a mejorar las cosas!

Ron seguía mirando a sus amigos, por eso mismo NUNCA sacaba ese tema. La última vez Harry y Alex estuvieron una semana sin hablarse por eso y él ni Hermione supieron que hacer, hasta que ellos mismos lo resolvieron.

«Al menos ese día supimos lo que Harry y Alex sentían en Hogwarts cuando Hermione y yo discutimos y no nos hablábamos en mucho tiempo» pensó Ron

—¡Bueno ¿y qué más da!? —intervino el pelirrojo al ver que las cosas se pondrían feas—. Sí, tal vez la familia de Alex no resultó ser la verdadera y la única pista que tiene es ese cuchillo, pero eso no significa que deje de ser la chica que conocemos desde los once años

Ambos chicos de lentes se miraron y se sonrieron.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Alex

—Oigan, se está haciendo tarde y ya casi es hora de cenar —dijo Harry, recogiendo los platos y tazas de la barra—. ¿A quién le toca preparar la cena?

—A Hermione —contestó Alex—. Cierto ¿y dónde está?

—¿Dónde crees? —dijeron ambos chicos a la vez que sonreían

Alex negó con la cabeza a la que sonreía también. Recogieron la mesa y fueron al ático para de ahí subir a la azotea de la casa; Hermione seguía con la búsqueda de su tío y primo y en los últimos días había conseguido equipo de radiocomunicación que solamente en bases espaciales usaban.

Asomaron la cabeza por la trampilla y efectivamente, ahí estaba su amiga sentada, con unos grandes audífonos puestos y la cabeza levantada hacia el cielo.

—Veo los aparatos que usa y me arrepiento de nunca haber tomado Estudios Muggles —comentó Ron, saliendo de la trampilla detrás de sus amigos

Los tres se acercaron a la castaña, que tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de concentración. Alex se le acercó con sigilo por detrás y con cuidado levantó el auricular derecho.

—Hola, hermosa —susurró la latina al oído de su mejor amiga

Hermione gritó y saltó del susto. Miró detrás de ella y se encontró a sus mejores amigos riéndose de ella.

—¡Chicos! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no hagan eso!? —reclamó la castaña

—Sino lo hacemos, te quedarías aquí toda la noche —contestó Alex a modo de defensa

—¿Cómo vas, Hermione? ¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Harry, mirando el monitor de la laptop de su amiga, a pesar de que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía

—No mucho y eso que mejore mis equipos haciendo que su frecuencia pudiera llegar más allá de Cerberos

—¿Cerberos?

—Ron, ya les dije que es una de las lunas de Plutón y en donde mi tío y primo desaparecieron —El pelirrojo solo bajó la cabeza apenado y Hermione continuó—. Las fallas de la Misión Cerberos no fueron a causa de algún error humano. Así que escanee el sistema y encontré…

—Encontraste —dijeron Harry y Alex para alentarla a continuar

—Es que no me van a creer

—Vamos, Hermione. Llevas todo un año investigando lo que le paso a tu familia, no creo que sea nada malo —dijo Harry

—Ok… Lo que encontré fue… radiocomunicación alienígena

Alex y los chicos miraron confundidos a Hermione ante lo último dicho, empezando a creer que tanto tiempo analizando el espacio comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro o al menos el sentido común.

—Aja… y **yo soy** la que ve muchas películas de ciencia ficción —dijo Alex con sarcasmo

—¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó Hermione ofendida—. Siempre repiten una palabra: Voltron.

—¿Voltron? —repitieron sus amigos

—¿Y qué significa? —preguntó Harry

—No lo sé, pero hoy está más caótico que lo que he escuchado hasta ahora

—¿Qué tanto?

Hermione iba a contestar, pero de pronto se escuchó una voz que venía de su computadora. Dando órdenes de regresar a cadetes a sus dormitorios ya que estaban en confinamiento. La castaña tomó su laptop y empezó a teclear rápidamente siendo observada fijamente por sus amigos.

—¿Interceptaste una señal de radiocomunicación? —preguntó sorprendida Alex

—Sí y justamente del Cuartel Galáctico Garrison —contestó Hermione sin detener sus acciones—. Es el centro donde trabajaba mi tío, estudiaba mi primo… y fueron ellos quienes los enviaron a esa misión

Alex y los chicos se miraron admirados, Hermiones realmente estaba preocupada por su familia y no temía romper la ley para encontrarlos. De pronto la laptop de la castaña volvió a sonar, pero este sonido parecía de alerta.

—Hermione ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Harry

—Y en palabras que entendamos, por favor —añadió Ron

—Entró a la atmósfera un OVNI —contestó Hermione

—¿Un qué?

—Son las siglas de **O**bjeto **V**olador **N**o **I**dentificado —explicó la latina al pelirrojo. Se volvió hacia su amiga—. Eso parece ser cerca del Cuartel ¿no?

—Exacto

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el tecleo de Hermione. Entonces a Alex se le ocurrió una idea.

—Herm ¿qué tan lejos estamos del cuartel?

—No mucho, podemos llegar rápido por Aparición y estar a una distancia prudente ¿por qué?

—Vamos a ver ese OVNI —sus amigos la miraron confundidos—. Si lo que dices es cierto sobre alienígenas, tal vez haya alguna pista sobre tu familia

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, sobre sus cabezas apareció una luz y era imposible puesto que era de noche. Los cuatro miraron al cielo y vieron algo que se dirigía a tierra. Hermione tomó unos binoculares con visión nocturna y enfocó al cielo.

—Chicos… es una nave y no es humana

—¿¡Qué!?

Se pelearon por los binoculares hasta que Harry y Alex los tomaron y cada quien miró por un lado, comprobando lo dicho por la castaña. La siguieron hasta que finalmente se estrelló en tierra, haciendo que la perdieran de vista.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a ver? —preguntó Alex

Hermione con un movimiento rápido de varita guardó su equipo en su mochila, se puso de pie y tomó a Alex y Ron de las manos. Harry tomó rápido la mano del pelirrojo y los cuatro desaparecieron, reapareciendo sobre una montaña en un lugar que parecía desértico. Se ocultaron tras las rocas y vieron varios vehículos con el símbolo del Cuartel Galáctico Garrison a los costados y que habían montado alguna especie de tienda. Hermione se descolgó la mochila, sacó su laptop y volvió a teclear en ella.

—¿Ahora qué haces? —preguntó Ron

—Como obviamente no podemos entrar, haré que nosotros podamos ver y escuchar lo que sucede —unos tecleos más y en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de lo que sucedía adentro.

Vieron que había cuatro personas con trajes extraños blancos, de los que usan para no contaminarse, y una mesa al centro donde parecía que había una persona acostada. Los científicos se movieron y los cuatro adolescentes gritaron al ver a la persona.

—¿¡SNAPE!?

—¿¡Qué rayos es esto!? —preguntó el oscuro profesor, que hacía un año había desaparecido—. ¿¡Qué me están haciendo!?

—Tranquilo, señor. Lo tendremos en aislamiento hasta que podamos hacerle algunas pruebas —contestó uno de los científicos

—¡Por la ropa interior bombacha de Merlín! —exclamó sorprendido Ron—. ¿Era Snape el que venía en esa cosa?

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Harry, también sorprendido

—¡El extraño carruaje volar! —Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione—. Recuerden que Hagrid y la gente de Hogsmeade vieron un "carruaje volar" en el cielo justo después de que Snape desapareciera. No sé cómo o porqué, pero parece que hubo alienígenas en el pueblo y, sea lo que sea que el profesor estuviera haciendo, ellos se lo llevaron.

—¿Snape abducido por alienígenas? Creo que es lo más loco que he escuchado en mi vida —comentó Harry

—No solo lo estas escuchando, también lo estás viendo

—Como el hecho de que no lo dejan hablar y parece que van a hacerle algo sin su consentimiento —comentó Ron mirando a la pantalla

Harry y Hermione hicieron lo mismo y lo comprobaron. Snape trataba de advertirles a los científicos de que los alienígenas destruían mundos y podrían venir a la Tierra, pero no lo escuchaban. A los tres adolescentes le sorprendía lo que Snape decía, pero lo que más llamó su atención es que el profesor dijo que debían encontrar a Voltron.

—Señor, mire esto —dijo uno de los científicos a su superior—. Parece que su brazo fue reemplazado por una prótesis cyborg

Los tres amigos miraron mejor a Snape y vieron que efectivamente, su brazo derecho fue reemplazado por uno totalmente metalico. De pronto, el superior dio la orden de dormir a Snape, aun ignorando los gritos de su prisionero.

—Es increible ¿por qué nadie lo escucha? —comentó Harry

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —dijo Hermione

—¿Pero cómo?

—Con alguna distracción o algo, no sé. Alex ¿tu que dices? ¿Alex? —los tres amigos se voltearon para hablar con la latina, quien estuvo callada todo el tiempo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba

—¡Alex!

De pronto se escucharon explosiones. Los tres voltearon y vieron que fue cerca de donde estaban los militares, quienes enseguida subieron a sus vehículos para averiguar que ocasionó dicha explosión a la vez que vieron a alguien acercarse por detrás en una motocicleta, que ocultó detrás de una roca. Harry tomó los binoculares para ver de quien se trataba.

—¿¡Esta loca!? —exclamó enojado el ojiverde—. ¡Además, ¿en qué momento puso esas bombas y de dónde sacó esa motocicleta?!

—Harry ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Hermione

—¡Es Alex! Debió irse en cuanto vimos que era Snape

—¿¡Qué!?

Hermione y Ron le quitaron los binoculares y vieron a la persona que entraba a la tienda. De no ser por la ropa y el cabello alborotado no habrían reconocido a su amiga. Harry gruño molesto y fue tras ella, seguido por Ron y Hermione.

Alex logró entrar sin problemas al confinamiento. Llegó a donde tenían encerrado a Snape, no le fue difícil derribar a los científicos que lo estaban analizando. Se quitó el pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro y se acercó a la mesa de exploración. Su corazón dio un vuelco al comprobar que efectivamente era él.

—Severus

Tomó su cuchillo y cortó las ataduras de la mesa. Pasó el brazo izquierdo de Severus sobre sus hombros y lo levantó con cuidado y dificultad.

—¿Enloqueciste? —Alex miró a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería?

—Harry, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Tenía que ayudarlo

El azabache se acercó, tomó el brazo derecho de Snape y lo pasó sobre sus hombros.

—Pues nosotros ya estábamos haciendo un plan hasta que tú interveniste

—Chicos —llamó Ron y todos lo miraron—. Podemos seguir con esta conversación **después** de que hayamos escapado ¿les parece?

Salieron de la instalación improvisada y fueron rápido hacia la moto donde llegó Alex.

—Espera ¿es…?

—¿La moto de Sirius? Sí ¡y no te atrevas a reclamarme que ahora no estamos para eso!

Hermione se sentó en la motocicleta, Alex y Harry pusieron a Snape enfrente de ella para que lo sujetara. Con un movimiento de varita, la latina transformó una roca en un sidecar grande para Harry y Ron y ella subió, arrancando el vehículo justo cuando los militares empezaron a llegar.

La motocicleta iba lo más rápido que podría, pero por el peso de cinco personas era muy difícil perder a sus perseguidores. Esquivo primero a la izquierda y después a la derecha, saltando a otro camino que estaba a unos metros de donde antes estaban. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a…

—Oigan ¿qué lo de enfrente no es un risco? —señaló asustado Ron

Harry y Hermione también miraron y se asustaron.

—Sí —contestó la latina con una sonrisa y aceleró

—¡Alex! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry

Los adolescentes gritaron en cuanto la motocicleta llegó a la orilla y cayó al vacío.

—¡Sí enloqueciste! ¡Vas a matarnos! —gritó Harry

—¡Callate y confia en mi! —gritó Alex. De la manga de su chaqueta sacó su varita—. _¡Aresto Momentum!_

Apuntó a la motocicleta, la cual tocó tierra sin daño alguno. Alex aceleró y gracias a la cortina de tierra que se hizo, activó el hechizo de Traslador que le había colocado a la motocicleta y desaparecieron.

La noche anterior había sido una locura: descubrieron que su ex profesor de Pociones había desaparecido debido a que fue abducido por alienígenas y justamente eso hacía que las cosas se volvieran más locas. Alienígenas; algo que solamente habían leído en novelas y visto en películas de ciencia ficción.

Los cuatro amigos cuidaron al adulto hasta que finalmente despertó. Al principio Snape se desoriento y creyó que era alguna alucinación provocada por el somnífero que esos muggles le pusieron, pero Alex logró calmarlo y demostrarle que realmente eran ellos y que estaba a salvo. Le contaron cómo fue que descubrieron que estaba ahí y cómo lo sacaron; sabían que el hombre tenía mucho que procesar, así que le dejaron una muda de ropa —transformada de las viejas de Harry— y salieron de la habitación de Alex, donde lo llevaron a descansar en cuanto lo rescataron.

Media hora después, los cuatro amigos escucharon pisadas bajar las escaleras. Se asomaron y vieron a Snape salir de la casa, Alex fue tras él y se calmó al ver que no se había ido, al parecer solo quería tomar aire.

Con cautela, Alex se le acercó, dándose cuenta que se miraba su brazo derecho. Con cuidado, posó su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del adulto, llamando su atención.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, Severus?

—Sí, gracias

Snape regresó su atención hacia su brazo derecho. Se sentía extraño, ya no se sentía él mismo gracias a todo lo que tuvo que pasar y el hecho de que lo usaran para experimentación empeoraba su sentir. Abrió su mano y enseguida se posó sobre esta una de piel morena enfundada en un guante sin dedos de cuero. Miró a su lado izquierdo, Alex lo miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. La latina tomó la mano cyborg de Severus haciendo que ambas manos estuvieran enfrente de ellos y entrelazo sus dedos con los del hombre. No sabía con exactitud, pero el hombre tenía la impresión de que la chica intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor con respecto a su prótesis.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Alex, después de un largo silencio—. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Snape soltó un suspiro, soltó la mano de la latina y se volvió hacia el paisaje antes de contestar.

—Quisiera poder decirte, pero mi mente aun esta algo confundida. Estaba en una nave y… de algún modo escape. Todo está muy borroso —miró a Alex con una sonrisa—. No sé en qué problemas se estaban metiendo en esos momentos, pero de verdad gracias por rescatarme

—No hay de qué —contestó Alex sonriendo

Tan rápido como la sonrisa de Snape llegó se fue. Su expresión se volvió seria, como Alex la recordaba.

—Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade

—¿Por qué?

—Ven conmigo —tomó a Alex de la mano con la suya robótica y ambos regresaron a la casa

Al entrar vieron a los tres amigos "actuando naturalmente", lo cual no les funciono.

—Necesito que me ayuden a ir a Hogsmeade, pero sin que nadie se entere de que estoy aquí —dijo Snape de golpe

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Harry desconfiado

—Estoy seguro que habrán estado dándole vueltas a lo sucedido anoche antes que me rescataron. Necesito encontrar a Voltron antes que ellos

—Esa palabra —dijo Hermione—. ¿Qué significa? He buscado a la tripulación de la Misión Cerberos y capté mensajes con esa palabra

—Es una especie de arma que buscan los alienígenas, pero no sé porque. Antes de que me capturaran estaban merodeando por Hogsmeade, cerca de una montaña donde el camino está bloqueado con tablas.

Al escuchar esa descripción, los cuatro amigos se miraron, a lo cual Snape los miro confundidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Snape

—Conocemos ese lugar —dijo Harry—. Es donde…

—Donde Hagrid se escondió cuando los mortífagos lo perseguían por apoyarte, Potter

—Iba a decir que es en donde Sirius se escondió cuando fue a verme durante nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts. Pero sí, es el mismo lugar

—¿Crees que encontremos pistas sobre Voltron en ese lugar? —preguntó Alex

—Solo hay un modo de saberlo

—Si vamos a usar magia, necesitarás esto —dijo Alex acercándose a un armario y de este saco un estuche largo, el cual le tendió al hombre. Snape lo tomó, lo abrió y se sorprendió de ver lo que tenía adentro. Era su varita—. Hagrid la recuperó después de que desapareciste, me costó trabajo convencer a la Orden del Fenix que me dejaran conservarla

—Gracias —dijo Snape

Sacó su varita y la guardó en su manga izquierda, la única que tenía debido al brazo cyborg. Sin perder más tiempo, los cinco usaron Aparición, llegando justamente a las afueras del pueblo mágico. Caminaron hacia el pie de la montaña que dominaba Hogsmeade, doblaron una curva y vieron al final del camino la cerca. Hacer el recorrido hizo que a Harry le vinieran los recuerdos de Sirius esperándolo recargado en las tablas en su forma animaga.

Traspasaron la cerca y comenzaron a trotar por el campo cubierto de maleza que subía hacia el rocoso pie de la montaña, ascendiendo por la ladera. Finalmente llegaron a una estrecha abertura en la piedra. Se metieron por ella con dificultad y se encontraron en una cueva fresca y oscura.

La última vez que los cuatro amigos estuvieron ahí no se adentraron en la cueva, solamente se quedaron casi en la entrada. Sacaron sus varitas y susurraron _Lumos_ para poder alumbrar el lugar. Snape también sacó su varita y trató de lanzar el hechizo, pero no pudo. Lo intentó varias veces, pero nada.

—Intenta con la mano izquierda —aconsejo Alex, al verlo tener problemas

Snape cambió la varita de mano, volvió a decir el hechizo y esta vez funcionó. Se adentraron en la cueva hasta que poco a poco empezaron a ver pinturas rupestres en las paredes, las figuras parecían de leones azules. La examinaron con cuidado, esperando encontrar alguna pista de Voltron.

Harry pasó una mano sobre una de las pinturas y de pronto ésta empezó a brillar en una luz azul. Retrocedió, chocando con Snape.

—Potter ¿qué estás…?

Su pregunta se cortó al ver que todas las pinturas rupestres empezaban a emanar una luz azul. De pronto la tierra bajo su pies se abrió y los cinco cayeron por una especie de tobogán de agua. Llegaron al final, aterrizando en un charco y uno encima del otro; entre quejidos se levantaron y al hacerlo se encontraron con algo asombroso: Un enorme León Azul de metal protegido por una esfera del mismo color.

—Wow —dijo Ron impresionado

—¿Esto es Voltro? —preguntó Hermione

—Es lo más probable —contestó Snape

—Es increíble que algo como esto estuviera oculto todo este tiempo cerca de Hogsmeade. De Hogwarts —comentó Alex

Los cinco se acercaron con precaución al León. Harry se sentía incómodo ante cada paso que daba, incluso se puso a zigzaguear, atrayendo la atención de los otros.

—Potter ¿ahora qué rayos haces? —preguntó Snape, arqueando una ceja por el comportamiento del chico

—¿Acaso soy el único que tiene la sensación de que nos mira? —preguntó Harry

—Es una máquina ¿cómo demonios crees que nos va a mirar? No tiene vida

—Es en serio. No me quita la mirada de encima

—La caída debió afectarte

Harry ignoró el último comentario de Snape. Llegaron hasta donde estaba la esfera que cubría al León, trataron de atravezarla, pero con solo el hecho de que Harry pusiera su mano sobre la esfera, esta desapareció. Los ojos del León brillaron a la vez que una extraña energía azul se liberaba. Los cinco retrocedieron, pero por alguna razón no apartaban la mirada del León. De pronto en sus mentes aparecieron imágenes de cinco leones de diferentes colores uniéndose y formando lo que parecía ser un robot gigante.

—¡Wow! Por favor diganme que alguien mas vio eso —dijo Harry en cuanto las visiones desaparecieron

—¡Voltron es un gigante metálico! —exclamó Ron

—Y esta cosa es solo una parte de él —dijo Hermione—. Pero ¿dónde estarán las demás?

—Esto es lo que están buscando —dijo Snape

—_No inventes _—dijo Alex en español

Repentinamente, el León Azul comenzó a moverse. Acercó su cabeza hacia los humanos y al abrir su hocico se desplegaron unas escaleras. Harry no sabía porque, pero le daba la impresión de que el León quería que entraran en él y tampoco supo porque accedió a la invitación de la bestia mecánica. Se dejó guiar hasta una puerta que se abrió dándole paso a lo que parecía ser una Cabina de Control. Estaba todo apagado, se sentó en el único asiento que había, el cual de pronto se hizo hacia adelante y varias pantallas holográficas se encendieron. Miró al frente y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cabeza del León y miraba todo a través de sus ojos como si estos fueran ventanas.

—Que locura —murmuró Harry

—Sí que lo es

El azabache miró sobre su hombro y vio que Snape y sus amigos estaban también en la cabina.

—Esto sí que supera **por mucho** a cualquier país que presuma tener la tecnología más avanzada —comentó Alex, mirando el lugar con curiosidad

De repente Harry escuchó una voz en su cabeza por unos segundos.

—¡Whoa! ¿Escucharon eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hermione

—Creo que esta cosa me está hablando —Harry se acercó al Panel de Control, presionó algunos botones haciendo que el León se pusiera de pie y soltara un rugido—. Ok, aquí vamos —dijo el chico, tomando los controles y empujandolos hacia enfrente

El León salió violentamente de la cueva y emprendió el vuelo, pero no iba recto, se movía de un lado para otro haciendo que sus "pasajeros" se alterarán.

—¡Estabilizado! ¡Estabilizado! —gritaba Alex

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Ron

—¡Que vaya derecho!

—¡Eres el peor piloto de la historia! —gritó Snape

—¡Ni siquiera sé conducir, así que cómo quieres que pilotee una nave alienígena! —reclamó Harry

—¡Deja de discutir y concéntrate! —pidió Hermione

Por intentar controlar al León, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que atraían la atención de los pueblerinos de Hogsmeade y los habitantes de Hogwarts. El león descendió y comenzó a correr, Harry trató de mover los controles para detenerlo, pero estos no le respondían. Volvió a escuchar la voz del león en su cabeza y se puso pálido.

—Lo que faltaba

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Alex

—Ya no tengo control sobre esta cosa. Está en Piloto Automático

—¿Auto que? —preguntó Ron

—Significa que se está moviendo solo. Como el Ford Anglia de tu padre, en nuestro segundo año… —se interrumpió al escuchar al león y su expresión se volvió seria a la vez que la máquina emprendía el vuelo—. Esto cada vez se pone peor. Dice que una nave se acerca a la Tierra, creo que quiere que la detengamos

—Harry ¿qué dijo exactamente? —preguntó Hermione

—Bueno, no son palabras exactamente. Es como si transmitiera sus ideas a mi mente

—Con la poca fuerza mental que tienes, eso era de esperarse —comentó Snape con clara burla

—¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora me vas a echar en cara las clases fallidas de Oclumancia?

—¡Ya basta los dos! —intervino Alex—. Este no es momento para que se pongan a discutir, parece que tenemos cosas más importantes en que concentrarnos

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó Harry

—¿Qué les parece si a esa nave que viene le entregamos esta cosa para que nos dejen en paz? —sugirió Ron—. Perdón León, no es personal

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Snape—. Ninguno lo entiende, esos monstruos se esparcen como plaga por toda la galaxia, destruyendo todo a su paso. No se les puede disuadir, no se detendrán hasta que todo este muerte

Los cuatro adolescentes miraron sorprendidos a Snape. Y ellos que creían que Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos eran malvados, esos seres de otros planetas eran peores.

—Ok… entonces supongamos que no dije nada —dijo Ron apenado

Mientras conversaban, el León los sacó del planeta y justamente frente a ellos apareció una enorme nave negra con detalles morados. Los adolescentes estaban boquiabiertos mientras que Snape frunció el ceño.

—Chicos… por favor diganme que no estoy alucinando y que realmente frente a nosotros hay una nave alienígena —dijo Alex

—No, no alucinas —contestaron Harry, Ron y Hermione

—Me encontraron —susurró Snape

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Alex preocupada

—Además ¿cómo rayos pudieron encontrarte? —preguntó Harry

Como única respuesta, Snape levantó su brazo derecho. La nave alienígena comenzó a disparar. Harry recuperó el control del León y como pudo dio media vuelta para esquivar los ataques. Todos empezaron a gritarle indicaciones al azabache, pero lo único que lograron fue alterar sus nervios.

—¿¡Lo quieren hacer ustedes!?

Los cuatro pasajeros se miraron y después a Harry.

—No

La nave enemiga siguió atacando y sus disparos era cada vez más certeros. No supo cómo, pero finalmente Harry entendió como pilotear al León. Lanzó un láser que se disparó del hocico de la bestia, dando en el blanco, después hizo maniobras evasivas y finalmente rasguño la cubierta de la nave haciéndola explotar.

—Ok, espero que eso sea suficiente para que dejen nuestro planeta —dijo Harry, alejándose de la nave enemiga

—Emperador Zarkon —dijo el alienígena líder de la nave—. El prisionero fugado y su gente entraron al león. Nos atacó y está saliendo del Sistema

—Sigue al león y avisa a todas la naves en el área que lo intercepten —respondió el Emperador desde la pantalla holográfica—. Capturar ese león esas es tu más grande, y única, prioridad

—Sí, su majestad —contestó el general y se cortó la comunicación—. ¡A toda potencia tras el león! —ordenó a su gente

La nave encendió sus cohetes y siguió a la bestia. Los cinco tripulantes del león solo respiraron tranquilos por un momento, se escuchó una alarma y del lado derecho de Harry apareció una pantalla holográfica en la cual les mostraba la nave alienígena ir tras ellos.

—¡Nos está alcanzando! —exclamó Hermione

—Que raro, esta vez no nos disparan —observó Harry—Solo nos persiguen

—¿Y eso es mejor? —preguntó preocupado Ron

—Oigan ¿alguien se ha fijado en dónde estamos? —preguntó Alex—. Porque ya no veo la Tierra

Al oír eso, Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a su alrededor. Vieron una hermosa luna de su lado derecho.

—Pues es extraño, porque ahí está la luna —señaló Ron

La imagen de la nave enemiga que estaba en la pantalla fue reemplazada por la de la luna que veían, apareciendo también su información.

—Aquí dice que esta luna tiene por nombre Cerberos —leyó Hermione

—Ah ya —contestó Alex

3…

2…

1…

—¿¡CERBEROS!? —exclamaron los cinco tripulantes

—¡Eso quiere decir que estamos al borde del Sistema Solar! —exclamó Hermione—. Las naves de la Tierra tardan meses o años en llegar tan lejos. Llegamos aquí en cinco segundos

Como si la situación no pudiera ponerse más extraña. De pronto se vio una luz azul, de la cual apareció un círculo del mismo color con runas extrañas y en su centro se veían ondas negras de energía. Parecía una especie de portal.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó Ron

—Es una locura, pero creo que el león quiere que entremos en eso —contestó Harry

—¿Y a dónde lleva? —preguntó Hermione

—No lo sé —contestó Harry—. Snape, tú sabes un poco más sobre esto que nosotros ¿qué hacemos ahora?

El hombre se sorprendió de que Potter pidiera su opinión, pero aun así contesto.

—Sea lo que sea, el león sabe más que nosotros. Hay que confiar en él —miró a los cuatro adolescentes y su expresión se volvió seria—. Ahora somos un equipo, así que hay que decidirlo juntos

Los cuatro amigos se miraron, esto era más de lo que habían vivido hasta ahora; naves alienígenas, un león azul gigante, Voltron… hacía que la guerra mágica de hace un año pareciera un juego de niños, pero también sabían que desde que estuvieron en Hogwarts siempre tuvieron un imán de problemas y este los llevaba a uno más allá de sus Sistema Solar, tal vez incluso más que su Vía Láctea. Y sin embargo, tenían el presentimiento de que esto que les estaba sucediendo ya estaba predestinado.

Se miraron seriamente, miraron a Snape y asintieron.

—Espero que no se molesten en la Academia de Aurores de que Ron y yo faltaremos a clases mañana —comentó Harry

—Y espero que McGonagall y los demás tampoco se molesten con Hermione y conmigo por no enviar las tareas —comentó Alex

Con una mirada de determinación, atravesaron el portal. En cuanto entraron, este desapareció justo antes de que la nave alienígena los alcanzara.

En cuanto encontraron el León Azul de Voltron, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Alex Macías aceptaron su nuevo destino: Ser los Defensores del Universo.


	2. El Origen de Voltron Parte 2

En cuanto atravesaron el portal comenzaron a dudar si su elección había sido buena idea. Gracias a la fuerza gravitacional provocada por dicho portal, Alex y Severus fueron arrojados hacia la parte trasera de la cabina de mando y sin poder moverse; para evitar estrellarse contra la latina y el adulto, Ron y Hermione se sujetaron con fuerza del asiento del piloto y Harry usaba todas sus fuerzas para no soltar los controles. Salieron del portal y los cuatro pasajeros cayeron al suelo debido a que la fuerza gravitacional se detuvo y volvieron a la normalidad. Se pusieron de pie y se colocaron alrededor de Harry.

—¿Todos están bien? —preguntó Severus

Harry y las chicas contestaron sí vagamente. Ron no pudo contestar, estaba mareado por el viaje, tanto así que se inclinó al lado contrario de donde estaban los demás y vomitó.

—_Guácala —_dijo Alex en español

—Perdón —dijo Ron, incorporándose—. Y yo que creía que era horrible ir en el Autobús Noctámbulo… esto es peor

Ron se sujetó con una mano al asiento del piloto mientras que con la otra sujetaba su estómago. Hermione sacó su varita y con un movimiento limpió el vómito del pelirrojo. Una vez pasado el asco, los cinco miraron por la ventana, recordando lo aprendido en las clases de Astronomía para saber en dónde estaban.

—No reconozco ninguna de estas constelaciones —dijo Severus después de unos minutos de silencio—. Debemos estar **muy** lejos de casa

—Atravesamos un extraño portal espacial, ¿qué esperabas? —dijo Harry. De pronto volvió a escuchar al León Azul y miró al frente—. Oigan, el león quiere ir a ese planeta. Creo que… se dirige a casa

Los demás miraron al frente, comprobando lo dicho. A simple vista les recordó a la Tierra, pero con lo que acababa de pasar y lo dicho por Severus, era más que imposible que fuera su planeta. El león aceleró, entraron a la atmósfera y por la fuerza los cuatro pasajeros se amontonaron en Harry.

—Un poco de respeto a mi espacio personal, por favor. —pidió el ojiverde

—¿Acaso soy el único que se está arrepintiendo de haber atravesado ese extraño portal espacial? —preguntó Ron preocupado—. ¿O **por qué **obedecer a un enorme león metálico? —preguntó lo último mirando a su mejor amigo

—Nos alejó de esa nave alienígena ¿no? —le recordó Harry

—¿Oh, Houston? **Estamos **en una nave alienígena —le recordó Alex

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Severus—. Nos salvó de esos monstruos, pero no sabemos si nos está llevando a un lugar seguro o a uno peor

—Oye, tú fuiste quien dijo que confiáramos en el León ¿y ahora estás asustado?

—¿Contigo a los controles? Aterrado

—Ya, los dos —interrumpió Alex—. A nadie le gusta estar en esta situación, pero aquí estamos. Si queremos superarlo tenemos que hacerlo juntos. Tú lo dijiste, Severus, ahora somos un equipo

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —intervino Hermione, preguntándole al mayor

—Primero hay que averiguar a dónde vamos —contestó el adulto—. ¿Potter?

—Uh… Yo… No tengo idea —contestó el aludido. Todos lo miraron interrogantes—. Lo siento, el León ya no me está hablando… ¡Esperen! —posó su mirada justo al frente—. ¿Eso es… un castillo?

Los demás también miraron. Efectivamente había un castillo blanco de cinco torres con ventanales azules y un gran puente. Al irse acercando, los ojos del León brillaron y una luz apareció en la punta de la torre del medio. El León aterrizó enfrente de la entrada del lugar.

—Estén alerta —indicó Severus

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hermione

—Los dos astronautas y yo fuimos capturados por alienígenas, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar

—Bueno, ya tienes experiencia con eso —comentó Harry—. Me siento tan seguro

El sarcasmo se hizo sonar en cada palabra, por lo que Alex le dio un zape.

—Con eso no se juega —le regañó la latina

—Si ya terminaste con tus comentarios, Potter, bajemos

—Pero ¿podremos respirar aquí? —preguntó Ron—. Creo que los muggles usan trajes extraños justamente para respirar en el espacio ¿o no?

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero tienes razón, Weasley. Estamos en otro planeta, no sabemos si su atmósfera es igual al de la Tierra o no, si el ambiente es tóxico o…

Las palabras de Severus se interrumpieron cuando apareció enseguida una pantalla holográfica enfrente de todos.

—Según estas lecturas, parece que sí podremos respirar sin problemas —dijo Hermione revisando la pantalla

—Bien —dijo Severus, deslizó su varita de su manga y la sujetó con fuerza—. Bajemos y estén alerta

El azabache fue el primero en salir, seguido enseguida por los cuatro adolescentes, también con varita en mano. Salieron del León Azul y miraron con cautela su alrededor. De pronto la bestia se incorporó y soltó un rugido hacia la puerta del castillo, la cual brilló y se abrió. Todos se miraron y con un silencioso acuerdo, ingresaron al lugar. El castillo estaba a oscuras, invocaron un _Lumos_ y revisaron los alrededores al pasar. Llegaron al vestíbulo y vieron escalones enfrente que después se dividían en dos y una puerta al fondo. De repente escucharon un ruido, una luz azul apareció del techo y cubrió a Severus y los jóvenes.

—_Aguarden para escaneo de identificación _—dijo una voz computarizada de alguna parte

Todos se sorprendieron, pero igualmente se quedaron quietos en cuanto vieron esa misma luz recorrerlos de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Severus al aire—. ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

Como única respuesta las luces del castillo se encendieron. Lo que pensaron al principio que era una puerta, era en realidad un pasillo a oscuras que también se fue iluminando poco a poco.

—Creo que nos está indicando que vayamos por ahí —opinó Hermione

Como no tenían más opciones, y la extraña voz no dijo nada más, fueron por esa dirección. Recorrieron el castillo siendo guiados por los pasillos que se encendían al pasar, parecía que les indicaban el camino. Llegaron a una puerta, se abrió dándoles paso a una gran sala circular. En el centro de esta había un panel de control y a su alrededor unos círculos extraños en el suelo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry observando el lugar

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione acercándose al panel—, podría ser un cuarto de control o algo así

El panel se encendió. Severus y Harry escucharon ruidos detrás de ellos por lo que voltearon enseguida con la guardia en alto, los demás también se pusieron en alerta. Dos de los círculos se abrieron y de estos surgieron unas cápsulas; la izquierda se abrió, revelando a una joven de piel morena con extrañas marcas rosas debajo de los ojos, una tiara azul con una joya turquesa y aretes púrpuras. Su cabello era blanco ondulado hasta la cintura. Usaba un vestido de mangas largas azules con el corsé del mismo color y detalles dorados y la falda blanca con una línea frontal azul. Abrió abruptamente sus ojos azules.

—¡Padre! —gimió la joven y cayó de frente

Harry reaccionó rápido, corriendo hacia ella y sujetándola a tiempo para evitar que cayera. La joven se incorporó y miró al chico, quien enseguida que la miró a los ojos sintió que se ruborizaba.

«Para no ser humana, es muy hermosa» pensó Harry

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el ojiverde

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la joven

—Me llamó Harry. Y estamos en un castillo —respondió el ojiverde

—Tus orejas…

Al chico eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Con una mano se las revisó y corroboró que no tenían nada malo. Entonces miró las de ella y se dio cuenta de que eran puntiagudas.

—¿Qué hay con ellas?

—Son espantosas. ¿Qué cosa les pasó?

El chico frunció el ceño por eso.

—¡No les pasó nada, son normales y escucharon lo que dijiste…!

De un movimiento rápido, la joven agarró a Harry de la oreja izquierda, pasó el brazo que lo sujetaba por encima del chico, haciendo que él le diera la espalda y con otro movimiento rápido dejó a Harry de rodillas y le sujetó uno de los brazos con fuerza contra su espalda. Después de someterlo, reparó en los otros cuatro intrusos.

—¿¡Quienes son y dónde está el rey Alfor!? ¿¡Qué están haciendo en mi castillo!? —exigió saber la joven

—¡Un león robótico azul y gigante nos trajo desde la Tierra! ¡Solo eso sabemos! —contestó enseguida Harry

Las palabras del chico sorprendieron a la joven. Lo soltó y se encaró a los otros humanos.

—¿Por qué tienen al León Azul y qué le pasó a su paladín? —Con todo lo que pasó Severus, Alex, Ron y Hermione no habían reaccionado hasta que la joven les habló. Harry se puso de pie, sujetándose la oreja lastimada—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? A no ser… ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

—No sabemos de qué estás hablando —dijo Severus—. Dinos quién eres, podríamos ayudar

—Soy la princesa Allura del planeta Altea. Tengo que averiguar donde estamos y cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos

Allura se acercó al panel, puso ambas manos y esta encendio, apareciendo una pantalla holográfica. La segunda cápsula se abrió, revelando a un hombre mayor de cabello y bigote rojo. También tenía las orejas puntiagudas y marcas debajo de los ojos, como la princesa, a excepción de que estos eran azules. Vestía un traje azul con detalles dorados en la cintura y una línea horizontal blanca en su torso, guantes blancos y botas negras. Al abrir los ojos vio a los humanos y se alarmó.

—¡Ah! ¡Combatientes enemigos! —gritó el alteano de la cápsula y se fue contra Harry. El azabache logró apartarse a tiempo. El anciano perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces—. ¡Ah, quiznak! ¡Tienen suerte de que mis rodillas todavía están débiles! Sino tomaría sus cabezas, las envolvería con mis brazos y… ¡uno, dos tres! ¡A dormir!

Los cinco humanos solamente lo miraron, teniendo el mismo pensamientos sobre el anciano alteano: estaba loco, así que mejor lo ignoraron y volvieron a prestarle atención a lo que fuera que Allura estuviera haciendo en el panel.

—No puede ser… —susurró la princesa

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el alteano

—Estuvimos dormidos durante diez mil años

A la princesa le vinieron a la mente los últimos momentos con su padre. Se encontraba en la sala de control del castillo, junto con el rey Alfor y su consejero, viendo a las flotas enemigas atacar su planeta; la pantalla principal se encendió mostrando al emperador Zarkon. El malvado le advirtió al rey que sus flotas habían caído y que pronto tomaría a Voltron. La comunicación se cortó. Allura trató de convencer a su padre de formar a Voltron y luchar contra el emperador, pero el rey Alfor le dijo que ya era tarde y que debían enviar a los leones lejos del planeta y de Zarkon. Allura siguió insistiendo, pero su padre no cedió. Él le aseguró que si todo salía bien se volverían a ver y durmió a su hija.

—El planeta Altea y todos los planetas de su nuestro sistema solar fueron destruidos —dijo Allura, regresando al presente. Se volvió hacia el alteano—. Coran, papá se ha ido… y toda nuestra civilización. —el semblante de Allura pasó de tristeza a furia—. Zarkon

Al escuchar ese nombre, Severus se puso tenso y el rostro del emperador cruzó rápidamente su mente.

—¿Zarkon? —preguntó Alex

—Él era el rey de los Galra —explicó Allura—. Una criatura vil ¡el enemigo de toda la gente libre!

—Ahora lo recuerdo —los cuatro adolescente miraron a su ex profesor—, yo fui su prisionero —y le mostró a ambos alteanos su brazo cyborg

—¿Aún está vivo? —preguntó sorprendida la princesa—. ¡Es imposible!

—No puedo explicarlo, pero es cierto. Está buscando una súper arma llamada Voltron

—Está buscándolo porque sabe que es lo único que puede derrotarlo. Y es por eso exactamente por lo que debemos buscarlo antes que él.

Allura volvió su atención al panel y empezó a trabajar en él y a su lado le ayudaba Coran. Los cinco humanos solamente veían a los alteanos trabajar. Eran muchas cosas que procesar y al parecer tendrían que lidiar con más. Para romper el silencio, Severus comentó lo impresionante que era la cultura alteana y lo avanzados que fueron hace diez mil años. Lo único malo fue que Allura y Coran se sintieron peor al ser los únicos sobreviviente, o eso creían. La princesa escuchó algo y se acercó a la cápsula donde estuvo dormida y descubrió que junto a ella estuvieron cuatro ratones. El más pequeño era de pelaje azul, el segundo de pelaje verde, el cuarto de pelaje rosa y el último y más grande de de pelaje amarillo. Allura se acercó a los ratones, de pronto una alarma sonó, venía del panel. En la pantalla apareció una nave parecida a la que atacó a Severus y los adolescentes en su sistema solar.

—¡Una nave galra nos está rastreando! —exclamó Coran

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Allura

—Bien hecho, Snape —dijo Harry

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Potter?

—En el León Azul dijiste que los galras te encontraron y levantaste tu brazo robótico. Así que esa debe de ser la única explicación para que nos encontraran

—¡Yo nunca pedí ser secuestrado por seres de otros planetas, ni siquiera sabía que existían! ¡NI MUCHO MENOS PEDÍ ESTA COSA! ¡ADEMÁS TÚ NOS LLEVASTE AL OTRO EXTREMO DE UN PORTAL ESPACIAL!

—¡TE VOY A METER A OTRO PORTAL ESPACIAL SI ESO HACE QUE NO ESTEMOS EN PELIGRO!

—¡Los dos, es suficiente! —intervino Alex, poniéndose en medio de ellos—. Este no es el momento de culpar. Ya se los dije, **debemos** trabajar en equipo

Aunque Severus y Harry no quisieran admitirlo, la latina tenía razón, y más porque al encontrar al León Azul terminaron involucrados en esa guerra espacial.

—Bien —contestó Severus. Se volvió hacia los alteanos—. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen?

Coran hizo cálculos con los dedos y respondió que probablemente en un par de días.

—Bien, entonces que vengan —dijo Allura—. Para cuando lleguen aquí, ustedes cinco habrán vuelto a formar a Voltron y juntos destruiremos el imperio de Zarkon

Severus y los cuatro amigos se sorprendieron. ¿Ellos? ¿Formar a Voltron? ¿El arma que Zarkon buscaba y que era la única que podía derrotarlo?

Harry y Ron no se sentían con mucha confianza, ya que ello no sabían **nada** sobre el espacio y dudaban que lo poco que recordaban de las clases de Astronomía les fuera de mucha ayuda. Hermione estaba en duda porque, a pesar de haber estudiado todo lo que se conocía sobre el espacio —tanto de fuentes muggles como mágicas—, no estaba segura de poder controlar un robot gigante alienígena. Alex estaba igual que su amiga, pero por diferentes razones. Las únicas referencias que tenía sobre sobre el tema eran de películas, series y novelas de ciencia ficción, y sabía que —además de no estar ni cerca esas historias con lo que estaba viviendo— dudaba que les fuera a servir. Severus era el único que estaba confiado y decidido a realizar esa misión, es cierto que no era igual a una guerra mágica y que no tendría que estar en el papel de espía otra vez, pero se le estaba dando una oportunidad para vengarse de los galras y no la desaprovecharía; aunque claro que tampoco iba a descuidar la misión principal que era proteger a los inocentes del imperio de Zarkon.

—Uh, Princesa… una pregunta: ¿Cómo los encontraremos? —preguntó Alex—. El León Azul estuvo oculto en la Tierra y Severus sabía dónde estaba porque hace un año descubrió su ubicación antes de ser capturado por los galras junto a dos personas más.

—Sé cómo hallarlos —contestó Allura y le pidió a todos que la siguieran

Llegaron al centro del control del castillo. En medio de este había una plataforma, Allura subió, cerró los ojos y sobre ella brilló una luz azul

—El rey Alfor conectó los leones a la fuerza vital de Allura —explicó Coran—. Ella misma es la clave para hallar a los leones

Allura abrió los ojos y en todo el centro apareció un mapa estelar.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ron, impresionado

—Creo que son coordenadas —respondió Hermione. Ante ellos apareció la imagen de un planeta en el cual señalaba que en ese se encontraban los Leones Azul y Negro—. Parece que el León Negro está en la misma ubicación que el León Azul

—Como tu sinapsis primitiva se activan en la prisión de tu cerebro —le dijo Coran

—Muy observadora —felicitó Allura—. Es porque el León Negro está en el castillo

—Para alejar al León Negro de las manos de Zarkon, el rey Alfor lo encerró en el castillo. Solo se liberará en presencia de los otros cuatro leones

—Los leones eligen a sus pilotos, es un lazo místico y no se puede forzar. La quintaesencia del piloto se refleja en su león. Juntos, forman algo más grande de lo que la ciencia puede explicar —la princesa pasó sus manos por el mapa celestial, moviendo las imágenes proyectadas—. El León Negro es la contundente cabeza de Voltron. Requiere de un piloto que sea un líder innato y mesurado todo el tiempo. Alguien a quien los hombres sigan sin ninguna vacilación. Por eso, Severus, tú pilotarás el León Negro.

—¿Yo?/¿Él? —preguntaron Severus y los adolescentes sorprendidos

El ex profesor no sabía qué decir. En los tiempos de guerra en la Tierra, él siempre actuó solo debido a su papel de espía; formó parte de la Orden del Fénix y también fue un mortífago, pero tanto en un grupo como en otro nunca le fue bien el trabajo en equipo y ahora escuchar las palabra de Allura, siendo sutilmente nombrado como líder de Voltron, lo tomó por sorpresa ya que nunca se había visto de ese modo.

—Vaya, empezamos con esto de Voltron y ya tenemos la primera falla del equipo al tener a Snape de líder… —crítico Harry

No pudo terminar, porque Alex le dio un codazo en sus costillas.

—Perdón, princesa. Continua —dijo Alex

Allura y Coren no dijeron nada, así que la princesa prosiguió.

—El León Verde tiene una personalidad inquisitiva. Necesita un piloto intelectual y atrevido. Hermione, tú pilotarás el León Verde. —le mostró a la chica su león y su ubicación.

»El León Azul es de personalidad abierta. Su piloto debe ser alguien que pueda conectarse con todos sus compañeros de equipo a pesar de sus muchas diferencias. Es por eso, Harry, que tú piloteas al León Azul.* —a pesar de encontrarse en el castillo, le mostró al chico la imagen de su león.

»El León Amarillo es solidario y amable. Su piloto pone las necesidades de los demás sobre las suyas. Su corazón debe ser poderoso. Ron, como pierna de Voltron, levantarás al equipo y lo mantendrás unido. —le mostró al pelirrojo su león y su ubicación.

»El León Rojo es temperamental y el más difícil de dominar. Es más rápido y más ágil que los otros, pero también más inestable. Su piloto debe ser alguien que confía más en el instinto que en la habilidad. Alex, tú pilotarás el León Rojo. —le acercó a la latina la imagen de su león, pero no se mostró su localización—. Por desgracia, aun no puedo ubicar las coordenadas del León Rojo; algo debe andar mal con el castillo, después de diez mil años ha de requerir mantenimiento. —las imágenes de los leones rugieron y corrieron hacia el centro del lugar y formaron a Voltron—. Cuando todos los leones estén unidos, ustedes formarán a Voltron. El guerrero más poderoso que ha existido y defensor del universo —la imagen de Voltron desapareció.

Los cinco aún procesaban la información, pero no podrían perder tiempo. Debían encontrar los otros tres leones lo más rápido posible.

—No queda mucho tiempo —dijo Severus, sacando de sus pensamientos a los adolescentes—. Granger y yo iremos tras el León Verde. Potter, ve con Weasley a buscar el Amarillo. Alex, quédate aquí. Si localizan al León Rojo, ve por él.

—Mientras tanto, yo prepararé las defensas del castillo —dijo Allura—. Nos van hacer mucha falta

—Prepararé una cápsula —dijo Coran—, y cargaré las coordenadas para que lleguen a los leones Verde y Amarillo.

Sin tiempo que perder, Coran corrió hacia el hangar, seguido de cerca por Severus y Hermione. Harry y Ron salieron del castillo hacia el León Azul. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Coran puso la cápsula en Piloto Automático ya que ni Severus ni Hermione sabían cómo pilotarlo, Allura regresó a la plataforma; salieron del suelo dos controles, la alterna los tocó e hizo aparecer dos portales espaciales en el cielo.

—El agujero de gusano que lleva a los otros leones solo puede estar abierto por dos horas, así que deben darse prisa. —dijo Coran—. Lo bueno es que, de acuerdo a mis datos, ambos planetas son bastantes pacíficos. Si es que se quedan varados, será un lugar relajante para pasar el resto de su vida. ¡Así que disfruten del viaje!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron Hermione y los hombres.

No pudieron dar marcha atrás, o reclamarle a Coran, porque los agujeros de gusano los absorbieron.

—Coran… eso no fue muy motivador de tu parte —comentó Alex

—¿Por qué? Les dije que son planetas tranquilos. ¿Fue mala idea decirles que probablemente podrían quedarse varados?

—No solo eso. ¿Seguro que siguen siendo pacíficos esos planetas? Tienes tu información desactualizada por diez mil años

La expresión tranquila del viejo alteano pasó a preocupación. Había olvidado ese detalle.

—¡Bueno, Harry y Ron no tendrán tantos problemas, tienen al León Azul como defensa! Y bueno, con respecto a Hermione y Severus… Uh…

Alex suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

====================VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT====================

El agujero de gusano se abrió. Hermione y Severus llegaron a un planeta con una vasta vegetación. Aterrizaron sin problemas en lo que parecía ser una selva; bajaron de la cápsula y Hermione sacó de su bolsillo el dispositivo con las coordenadas del León Verde. Caminando por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un río y vieron que en él había una canoa con la cabeza de un león tallada en la parte de enfrente.

Sintieron movimientos a su izquierda, voltearon y a su lado apareció una criatura peluda y del tamaño de un hombre promedio. Exclamaron por la sorpresa y la chica se ocultó detrás de su ex profesor. La criatura los miró, parecía gentil e inofensiva.

—Uh… solo es un… ¿perezoso gigante? —comentó Hermione. La criatura caminó hacia la canoa y a mitad de camino se volvió hacia ellos y les hizo una señal con su pata para que los siguieran—. Y… creo que quiere que subamos a su canoa

—Antes que nada ¿podrías dejar de clavarme tus uñas, Granger? —pidió Severus—. Tal vez ya no sienta nada en el brazo derecho, pero aún conservo la sensibilidad en el izquierdo

—¡Perdón! —exclamó la castaña apenada y lo soltó

—Como sea, hay que ir con… esa cosa —la chica lo miró entre confundida y sorprendida—. Fui prisionero de alienígenas un año, esto no es nada. Cualquier cosa es mejor que los galras —y fue hacía la canoa

Hermione lo siguió. La chica se sentó en la parte de frente y Severus en la de atrás, dejando a la criatura en medio de ellos. El ser tomó su remo, dio un empujón a la tierra con este y comenzó a remar. Al pasar, veían maravillados el entorno y las criaturas que aparecían entre la vegetación. Llegaron a una cueva y vieron que sobre la entrada estaba tallada en la piedra la imagen de un león, al parecer iban por buen camino.

—Me preguntó si a Harry y Ron les estará yendo tan bien —dijo Hermione sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

—Coran dijo que eran planetas pacíficos, además esos dos tienen al León Azul. Para ellos es pan comido —dijo Severus, quitándole importancia al asunto

Que equivocado estaba.

El agujero de gusano se abrió. El lugar se veía despoblado a simple vista, pero de pronto fueron atacados. Los chicos miraron al frente, el lugar había sido invadido por los galras. Dos naves pequeñas despegaron y los atacaron. Harry hizo maniobras evasivas, pero sin alejarse del lugar, las coordenadas les indicaron que cerca de ellos se encontraba el León Amarillo.

—¡Coran dijo que estos planetas eran pacíficos! —gritó Ron—. ¿¡Acaso "pacífico" significa otra cosa en alteano!?

—¡Recuerda que estuvieron dormidos por diez mil años! —puntualizó Harry—. ¡Es obvio que no están al día con lo que ha pasado en el universo durante ese tiempo!

El azabache dirigió al León Azul hasta el fondo de un cañón y antes de tocar tierra lo estabilizó y voló de frente, aún teniendo a las naves enemigas detrás de ellos. Ron tomó el dispositivo con las coordenadas del León Amarillo para revisar su punto exacto.

—Según está cosa, el León Amarillo está allá abajo —dijo el pelirrojo señalando una especie de mina, que por desgracia había robots de los galras—. Tal vez no saben que el león está ahí ¿o tal vez acaban de llegar y lo están buscando? ¿Tu que opinas, Harry?

—¡Da igual! ¡Solo ve por él! —exclamó el azabache, mirando a su mejor amigo sobre su hombro—. ¡Te voy a liberar allá!

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Allá abajo? ¡Ni de broma!

—¡Que sí! ¡Te cubriré!

El León Azul bajó hacia la mina, esquivando y atacando se abrió paso hasta la entrada. Estando a unos metros, Harry expulsó a Ron y en cuanto lo vio fuera del león se volvió hacia sus atacantes y los alejó de la mina. Al salir bruscamente del felino mecánico, Ron rodó hasta la entrada de la mina. Se levantó rápido y corrió hacia una plataforma de metal.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Aviéntame en un planeta alienígena! —se quejó Ron, abriendo una compuerta con cables y botones. Una vez Alex le dijo que con solo cruzar la punta de los cables lograría hacer que funcionara un aparato. No lo entendió, pero aun así lo intento—. Solo hay alienígenas morados que quieren matarnos. ¡Al fin que no importa! Solo ignóralos y haz contacto con un gran felino mecánico amarillo. ¡Claro, pan comido! Es lo más lógico para mi…

La plataforma se movió y descendió. El pelirrojo no supo cómo lo hizo, pero ahora no importaba. Al bajar, las imágenes talladas de leones en las paredes comenzaron a brillar en una luz amarilla. Llegó al fondo, bajó de la plataforma y vio más imágenes de leones y varios caminos. No sabía por dónde ir, pero de repente las imágenes detrás de él brillaron, llegando hasta una pared.

—¿Y ahora cómo lo voy a atravesar? —se preguntó Ron en voz alta—. Tendría que hacerlo explotar o… ¡eso es! —sacó su varita y apuntó a la pared—. Por favor funciona… _¡Bombarda maxima!_ —se escuchó una gran explosión y en la pared apareció una pequeña abertura—. ¡Sí! —exclamó emocionado y repitió el hechizo varias veces.

Por fin, Ron pudo derribar la pared. Atravesó los escombros y vio con asombro ante él al León Amarillo rodeado por un campo de fuerza del mismo color.

Afuera, Harry tenía dificultades para defender la entrada de la mina. Cada vez aparecían más naves galra y sus ataques eran más fuertes a cada disparo. Emprendió el vuelo y les disparó con un láser de la cola del león. Los cazas se agruparon y, para desgracia del chico, dispararon a la entrada de la mina.

—¡RON!

—La princesa dijo que este debía ser mi león —dijo Hermione preocupada—. Pero ¿y si se equivoca? Tal vez no es una princesa. —El enorme perezoso miró a Severus y él solamente se encogió de hombros. Recordaba que la chica parloteaba mucho, olvidando que también podía llegar a ser fastidiosa—. Pero no soy piloto ¿que tal si llegó y no responde? ¿Que tal si entro y es tan grande que no alcanzo los pedales? ¿¡Y qué tal si ni pedales tiene!?

—¡Granger, ya basta! —exclamó Severus, harto de las dudas de la castaña—. Estás divagando. Escucha, el astronauta que capturaron junto conmigo dijo una vez: «Si te preocupa demasiado lo que puede salir mal, podrías perderte de hacer algo grandioso.» Creo que lo dijo para que no nos sintiéramos tan mal en nuestra prisión.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Hermione y más al descubrir que Severus conoció a su tío. Iba a decirle algo, pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver al frente una especie de pirámide prehispánica cubierta de lianas. La criatura se detuvo en la orilla. Ambos humanos bajaron, se despidieron de la criatura y fueron hacia la pirámide. A medio camino, encontraron tallado en el suelo una cabeza de león y está desprendió una luz verde y poco a poco imágenes de leones verdes aparecieron en el suelo, guiándolos a la pirámide, estaban cerca del león. Llegaron a las escaleras, pero no subieron. Hermione seguía dudando, pero sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron al sentir un suave empujón en su espalda. Volteó y se sorprendió de ver a Severus sonreírle.

—Ve por él —incitó el mayor a la chica

La castaña le correspondió la sonrisa y subió corriendo las escaleras. Escaló las lianas y finalmente llegó a la cima, pero no vio nada. Se escuchó un ronroneo. Hermione bajó la mirada y vio una luz amarilla entre las lianas, era un ojo del león. Sonrió y saltó por el hueco de la vegetación. Un rugido hizo que Severus se sobresaltara. Miró a hacia la pirámide y vio surgir de entre las lianas al León Verde.

Harry intentaba regresar a la mina para buscar a Ron, pero los galras lo tenían en la mira. Los disparos le dieron de lleno en la espalda al León Azul y cayó a tierra. Estaba acorralado y el león estaba en mal estado. Tres cazas se acercaron y dispararon. El chico cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Se escuchó el suelo resquebrajarse y una explosión. Harry abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio: los había protegido el León Amarillo, eso significaba que… El León Amarillo corrió hacia las naves y las aplastó.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Ron! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Saltaste hacia los disparos para salvarme!

—Esto no es muy veloz, pero lo compensa con el blindaje. ¡Y vaya que resiste!

La conversación se interrumpió al ver más cazas acercarse. En ambos leones apareció una pantalla holográfica y en esta la imagen de Allura.

—¡Paladines, apresúrense a volver! —ordenó la princesa—. ¡El agujero de gusano se cerrará pronto!

—¡Hora de irnos! —exclamó Harry

Los leones emprendieron el vuelo y atravesaron el portal justo a tiempo.

Hermione y Severus regresaron al castillo sin problemas, dejaron al León Verde en el hangar y fueron al centro de control. Unos minutos después llegaron al castillo Harry y Ron, también dejaron los leones en el hangar y fueron al centro de control, pero a diferencia de su amiga y ex profesor, los chicos llegaron cansados y adoloridos.

—¡Lo lograron! —dijo emocionada Allura

—Sí, apenas —contestó Harry—. Fue una pesadilla

—Sí… también nos fue difícil —dijo Hermione, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con el mayor

—¿Hallaron al León Rojo? —preguntó Severus, recuperando la compostura seria

—Allura lo localizó —contestó Coran—. Hay una buena noticia y una mala. La buena es que el León Rojo está cerca, la mala es que está en la nave galra que ya está orbitando en Arus. ¡Pero hay otra buena, aquí es Arus!

—¿Qué? ¿Ya están aquí? —repitió Severus

—Sí, creo que mis cálculos estaban errados. Contar con los dedos es más un arte que una ciencia

El canal de comunicación se encendió, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un galra de aspecto feroz, el ojo derecho era mecánico y de color rojos y el izquierdo amarillo, normal.

—Princesa Allura, soy el comandante Sendak del imperio galra —todos en el castillo de los leones se pusieron alerta—. Vengo aquí en nombre del emperador Zarkon, señor del universo conocido. He venido a confiscar los leones. Entréguenmelos ahora o sino destruiré su planeta —y se cortó la comunicación

—Escuchen, no nos alarmemos —dijo Severus

—¿Que dices? —preguntó Ron, preocupado—. El siniestro alienígena morado conduce su nave hacia nosotros. Tenemos cuatro leones…

—En realidad, solo tres activos —corrigió Hermione

—Claro, gracias. Tres leones activos y un castillo que tiene como diez mil años

—En realidad tiene diez mil seiscientos siete años ya —aclaró Coran—. Es que fue construido por mi abuelo…

—¡Como sea! ¡Este es el momento perfecto para alarmarnos!

—Esperen. Este castillo tiene una barrera de partículas que podemos activar —dijo Allura

—¿Barrera de qué?

—Es un escudo, Ron. Puede cubrir todo el castillo —respondió Alex

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Además de buscar al León Rojo, Allura y Coran me explicaron las funciones del castillo. Y hablando de funciones… ¿hay un modo de saber cómo funciona esa navesota galra?

Allura revisó los datos que tenían sobre las naves galras grandes, llamadas cruceros, además de la recopilada al detectar al enemigo cerca, y revisaron cual era el arma más poderosa que tenían.

—La barrera de partículas no detendrá el cañón iónico de Sendak para siempre —informó Coran—. La tecnología galra avanzó mucho desde nuestra última batalla

—Solo hay que pensar en un plan de acción —dijo Severus—. Y debemos hacerlo rápido

Todos empezaron a dar ideas, las que más se repetían eran si debían irse de Arus o quedarse. Harry y Ron opinaban que debían irse, mientras que Alex y Hermione decían que era mejor quedarse. Esto provoco que los cuatro amigos discutieran y pudo seguir de no ser porque Severus intervino.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Severus y los cuatro Gryffindors se apartaron entre sí. El hombre se dirigió a Allura—. Princesa, ellos son tus leones. Ya has enfrentado al imperio galra antes, sabes mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Cuál crees que sea el mejor plan de acción?

—No… yo… no lo sé —admitió Allura preocupada

Los galras habían evolucionado mucho durante su hibernación involuntaria. Quería detenerlos a a toda costa, pero no sabía qué hacer.

—Tal vez su padre nos ayude —dijo Coran

—¿Mi padre?

—Sigame —Coran pasó entre los paladines hacia la puerta, seguido por Allura. Antes de salir se volvió hacia los pilotos—. Por favor, esperen aquí. Si algo pasa, avísenos

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Severus—. Dijiste que el rey Alfor falleció

—Lamentablemente así es, pero hay un modo en que la princesa pueda hablar con él. Se los explicaré después. Disculpenos. —y ambos alteanos salieron de la sala, dejando a los cinco humanos confundidos.

Coran llevó a Allura a una gran sala donde había una plataforma en el centro. Coran le explicó que el rey Alfor almacenó sus recuerdos en esa computadora para que ella pudiera volver hablarle. Y así fue; al tocarlo, la sala se transformó en un campo de flores y en la plataforma apareció la imagen del rey Alfor. Allura le explicó la situación a su padre y le pidió un consejo, el cual fue ensamblar a Voltron y luchar por el bien del universo.

Todos en el centro de control estaban callados. Las puertas se abrieron y apareció Allura con un traje de combate alteano y el cabello recogido en un moño alto. Su mirada era de total determinación.

—Ustedes cinco, paladines, fueron traídos aquí por una razón. Los leones de Voltron deben ser pilotados por ustedes y **solo** ustedes. Así que debemos luchar y seguir luchando hasta derrotar a Zarkon. Es nuestro destino. Voltron, es la única esperanza del universo. Nosotros, somos la única esperanza del universo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex estaban impresionados por el cambio de actitud de Allura.

—Te apoyamos, princesa —dijo Severus

—Síganme

La sala de armamento era pequeña, al fondo de esta había cinco cápsulas en las cuales estaban guardados cinco trajes. Consistían en un traje de cuerpo completo de color gris oscuro, rematados por segmentos más rígidos de armadura blanca en el pecho, los brazos y las piernas, acentuados con el color distintivo de los Paladines. También tenían un cinturón y cascos. El uniforme de los paladines de Voltron.

—He aquí sus trajes de armadura —indicó la princesa

Severus y los chicos se acercaron al traje que les correspondía, sabiendo cual era gracias a los colores.

—Princesa ¿está segura de esto? —preguntó Coran—. Realmente no son lo mejor y lo más fino que el universo pueda ofrecernos

—No, pero son lo que tenemos

—Pongámonos los trajes —indicó Severus

Las cápsulas se abrieron y una puerta detrás de estos también se abrió para que pudieran cambiarse ahí. Una vez uniformados, se acercaron a la mesa donde los esperaban Allura y Coran. La princesa puso una mano sobre la superficie, se abrió una compuerta, revelando cuatro armas idénticas.

—El bayard es el arma tradicional de los paladines de Voltron —las armas flotaron hacia su respectivo usuario—. Adopta una forma especial para cada paladín

En cuanto los tuvieron en sus manos, los bayards se transformaron. El de Ron se convirtió en un minigun de energía. El de Alex en una espada y en su muñeca izquierda del traje apareció un escudo. El bayard de Harry tomó la forma de un rifle de asalto de energía y el de Hermione en un katar angular. Severus vio a los adolescentes con sus armas, pero le llamó la atención que él no tuviera uno. Allura adivinó sus pensamientos y le explicó.

—Severus, lamento que tu bayard se perdió con su paladín

—Creo que tendré que arreglármelas

Las armas de los jóvenes volvieron a su forma original y fueron absorbidos por un costado de sus trajes. Allura les aclaró que ahí se guardaría su bayard cuando no los necesitaran y con solo acercar la mano el arma aparecería. Regresaron al centro de control a armar un plan y organizarse.

—Tienen que recuperar al León Rojo de la nave de Sendak —dijo Allura a los paladines

—Es una nave muy grande. ¿Cómo sabremos dónde está el León Rojo? —preguntó Alex

—Pues no es asunto de todos, es asunto tuyo —contestó Hermione

—Tiene razón. En cuanto entres vas a poder sentir su presencia y su rastro —dijo Ron

—Alex, recuerda que el León Rojo es extremadamente temperamental. Tendrás que ganarte su respeto —le recordó Allura

Eso hizo que la latina sintiera duda en sí misma. ¿En verdad podría conectarse con el León Rojo y más en una situación como esa? Severus posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la miró tratando de transmitirle confianza. Después se volvió hacia los demás.

—Muy bien, este es nuestro plan de ataque —dijo Severus a los presentes—: El imperio Galra sabe de los leones Azul y Amarillo, pero no sabe qué también tenemos el Verde. Potter, Weasley, ustedes actuarán de señuelo fingiendo que se van a rendir. Mientras Sendak este distraído, Granger, Alex y yo nos meteremos a la nave con el León Verde. Alex y yo buscaremos al león mientras Granger vigila la salida. Weasley, Potter, busquen cómo destruir su cañón iónico.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Harry y Ron fueron los primero en salir del castillo para distraer a los galra. Llegaron a la nave y el azabache abrió una línea de comunicación.

—¡Atención, nave Galra! ¡No disparen, entregaremos a los leones! —Ron y él se acercaron a la nave con cautela—. Espero que funcione —murmuró para sí mismo

Por detrás, Severus y las chicas se acercaron al crucero. Fueron por debajo de esta, salieron del león y Hermione abrió un agujero en el casco de la nave con su bayard y los tres entraron. En la parte de enfrente del crucero, se abrió una compuerta y Harry y Ron se pusieron alerta.

—Hermione ¿cuanto les falta? —preguntó Harry

—Ya entramos —contestó la castaña. Entraron por el cuarto de máquinas.

— Activen el rayo de tracción —ordenó Sendak

De la compuerta surgió una luz morada que apuntaba a los leones Azul y Amarillo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Ron

—¡La señal de escape! —contestó Harry

El rayo disparó, pero ambos leones se apartaron a tiempo de su alcance.

—¡Nos engañaron! —exclamó Sendak—. ¡Lancen los cazas!

Las pequeñas naves despegaron del crucero y fueron contra los leones

—Ron, desmantela su cañón iónico. Yo los distraigo

—¡Harry, apenas sé controlar el león! ¿Cómo rayos desmantelo esa cosa?

—¡Quise decir que lo destruyas!

Harry movió los controles y fue contra los cazas. Con dificultad, Ron atravesó el fuego cruzado hacia el crucero. Dentro de la nave, Severus y las chicas cruzaron los pasillos, evitando a los guardias galras y robóticos. Al pasarlos, al hombre le llegaron recuerdos fragmentados de sus días como prisionero.

—Estuve aquí antes —dijo Severus—. Después de que fui capturado por el crucero galra. Nos trajeron aquí, a los astronautas de la misión Cerberos y a mi

—Entonces, los astronautas podrían estar presos aquí —dijo Hermione—. Tenemos que rescatarlos

—Granger, no tenemos tiempo. Debemos tomar el León Rojo y volver a Arus

—¡Pero no podemos dejar prisioneros aquí!

—Escucha, nadie lo entiende mejor que yo. Pero igual ya deberías saberlo por experiencia que en la guerra hay que tomar decisiones difíciles. Ahora, en marcha

—No —Severus y Alex miraron a Hermione—. Los astronautas que capturan con usted, eran mi tío y mi primo. El comandante Sam Holt y su hijo, Matt

—¿Qué? ¿Holt y su hijo son tu familia?

—¡Sí! ¡Los he buscado por todas partes a él y a mi primo y no voy a dejar de buscar estando tan cerca!

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Severus suspiró y se acercó a la castaña.

—Iré contigo. Recuerdo donde estaban los prisioneros —pasó su mirada de la paladín verde a la roja—. Alex, tu ve por el León Rojo

—¿Pero sola?

—Ligero cambio de planes, estarás bien. Solo recuerda: La paciencia da concentración —escucharon pasos provenir del pasillo enfrente de ellos, debían irse rápido de ahí—. ¡Corran!

Severus y Hermione fueron por el pasillo de la derecha y Alex el de la izquierda. La latina corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pared con un gran símbolo morado y dos caminos. Escuchó movimiento por el pasillo izquierdo, así que se fue al de la derecha. La latina corría por todos lados, pero parecía que no tenían fin y gracias a eso no encontraba al León Rojo, provocándole frustración. Esta aumentó cuando llegó al punto donde empezó.

—_¡Por una chi… na poblana! _¿Es una broma? ¡Agh! Ok… tranquila —reguló su respiración para calmarse—. La paciencia da concentración —cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin sintió la presencia de su león—. ¡Bingo! —dio media vuelta y corrió a su encuentro

Severus y Hermione estaban cerca de la prisión cuando un dron los encontró. La castaña lo neutralizó, formateó su sistema haciendo que ahora la obedeciera, y fue de gran ayuda ya que les abrió la puerta encontrándose con varios prisioneros de diferentes especies; sin embargo, no había ningún humano con ellos. Uno de los prisioneros, al ver a Severus, lo llamó "El Campeón", causando confusión en el paladín negro. No preguntó ya que debían escapar rápido.

Alex llegó con el León Rojo, el cual estaba protegido por un campo de energía del mismo color.

—¡_Vientos_! Ahora, abre. Debemos irnos —dijo la chica al león, tocando la protección. No obstante, este no respondió—. Ok… presentación rápida. Hola, soy Alex y soy tu paladín. Tú eres el León Rojo, mucho gusto. Ahora, abre por favor —el león no respondió—. Ok, en eso nos parecemos. No confiamos en desconocidos así nada más, pero tenemos algo de prisa… —se interrumpió al ver disparos chocar contra la protección del león. Activó su escudo y se acercó más al felino—. ¡Oye, intento vincularme contigo! ¡Tú también coopera! —aún nada. La chica perdió la paciencia—. ¡REACCIONA, MONTÓN DE CHATARRA!

Al ver que el león seguía sin reaccionar, Alex invocó su bayard, lo transformó en espada y atacó a los robots. Por desgracia, eran demasiados y la chica no tenía experiencia con el arma. Uno de los disparos la derribó y su bayard regreso a su forma original. La latina se puso de pie y retrocedió; chocó con un panel de control y tuvo una idea. Cerró por completo su casco y presionó un botón del panel, abriendo una compuerta directa al espacio. Se sujetó de eso para no ser expulsada al vacío como los robots, pero no pudo sujetarse por mucho tiempo y terminó fuera de la nave. Se asustó al estar flotando a la deriva y no saber como regresar al crucero garla ni ver a alguno de los leones. Miró al frente y se sorprendió al ver al León Rojo volar hacia ella. El felino la atrapó con el hocico. Una vez dentro, Alex corrió a la cabina de mando, agarró los controles y los condujo a ambos lejos de ahí.

Severus, Hermione y los prisioneros llegaron a las cápsulas de escape. Pero antes de que pudieran abordar alguna, aparecieron robots galras y los atacaron. Hermione estaba por invocar su bayard cuando de pronto el brazo cyborg de Severus empezó a brillar. El hombre sintió dolor, tomó su muñeca y cayó de rodillas. No supo cómo o porqué, pero a pesar del dolor y la sorpresa el azabache se puso de pie y con su brazo atacó y derribó a los robots. Los prisioneros subieron a la cápsula y se despidieron de los paladines.

Afuera, Ron tuvo dificultades para derribar el campo de energía del cañón. Una vez logrado su objetivo, embistió el arma dejándole una enorme abolladura. Los tres leones se reunieron con el Amarillo y regresaron a Arus. Llegaron al castillo y fueron al hangar principal, donde estaba el León Negro. Severus bajó del León Verde y fue hacia la puerta. Los leones se conectaron entre ellos, la puerta del hangar se abrió y reveló al imponente León Negro. El hombre se impresionó al verlo, ahora entendía porque era la cabeza de Voltron. El felino líder rugió y los demás lo imitaron.

Ese momento de alegría se interrumpió con las alarmas del castillo; los galras habían llegado.

—Sendak está entrando en la atmósfera arusiana —avisó Allura a los paladines—. ¡Necesitamos a Voltron, ahora!

Severus abordó rápido el León Negro. Despejó y los demás lo siguieron. Sendak atacó con su cañón iónico, sorprendiendo a Ron de lo rápido que lo repararon.

—¡La barrera se debilita con cada impacto! —informó Coran—. ¡Cuando el escudo caiga, el castillo estará indefenso!

—¡Puedo darles protección con las defensas del castillo por un rato! —dijo Allura—. ¡Pero tienen que formar a Voltron ahora o todos seremos destruidos!

—¡Atención, equipo Voltron! —llamó Severus a los demás—. ¡La única forma de triunfar es dar todo lo que tengan! ¡Se ve difícil, pero lo lograremos! ¿¡Están conmigo!?

—¡Sí! —respondieron los cuatro Gryffindors

—¡Hagámoslo! —y los cinco leones se lanzaron al ataque

—Oigan ¿y cómo lo haremos? —preguntó Harry

—Ni idea —contestó Alex—. ¿Alguien sabe cómo formar a Voltron?

Los demás paladines se sobresaltaron; los estaban motivando para ensamblar a Voltron, pero no les habían dicho cómo hacerlo. Los galras seguían atacando, impidiendo a los paladines pensar un momento el modo de formar a Voltron.

—¡Rápido, paladines! ¡Nuestro nivel de energía se está agotando! —advirtió la princesa

—¡Tal vez si volamos en formación se pueda ensamblar! —sugirió Severus—. ¡Despeguen a mi señal! ¡Uno… dos… TRES!

Los cinco leones emprendieron el vuelo en sincronía. Volaron por unos segundos juntos, pero de pronto un rayo de tracción proveniente del crucero galra los capturó. Para empeorar las cosas, otro disparo del cañón iónico derribo las defensas del castillo de los leones, dejando indefensos a Allura y Coran.

—¡Snape, no importa lo que digas, YA ESTOY ALARMADO! —gritó Ron

—¡Fallamos! —gritó Hermione

—¡Se acabó! —gritó Harry

—¡Me agradó hacer esto con ustedes, a pesar de haber sido breve! —gritó Alex

Severus se enfureció con cada palabra de los adolescentes. No podría creer que se rindieran tan fácilmente, no podían hacerlo… tenían una misión.

—¡No! ¡No podemos hacerlo! —gritó Severus—. ¡Debemos creer en nosotros! ¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Somos la única esperanza del universo! ¡Todos dependen de nosotros! ¡No podemos fallar! ¡**No vamos a fallar**! ¡Si trabajamos juntos, **ganaremos juntos**!

Sus palabras fueron suficiente motivación para los cuatro jóvenes. Sus dudas y temores desaparecieron siendo reemplazados por determinación y valentía.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los cuatro amigos

Los leones sintieron la energía de sus pilotos. Se liberaron del rayo de tracción y, finalmente, lo lograron: formaron a Voltron. El robot detuvo el disparo del cañón que iba en contra del castillo.

—_¡No inventen!_ —exclamó Alex

—¡Formamos a Voltron! —exclamó Hermione

—¡Sí soy una pierna! —exclamó Ron

—¿Cómo lo hicimos? —preguntó Harry

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero destruyamos el cañón y la nave! —contestó Severus

Con ambos brazos, Voltron destruyó el arma. Una vez hecho, procedió a atacar la nave de Sendak con los cañones de los leones Rojo y Verde. El comandante galra y su segundo al mando huyeron del crucero antes de que Voltron lo destruyera con un golpe de gracia, atravesándolo.

Voltron regresó al castillo y en el camino se separó, regresando a ser cinco leones. Los paladines bajaron de sus leones cuando Allura y Coran salieron a su encuentro.

—¡Buen trabajo, paladines! —los felicitó la princesa

—Gracias, Allura —dijo Harry, quitándose el casco

—Lo logramos —dijo Severus, quitándose su casco y dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a Alex

—_A duras penas _—dijo Alex en español, también quitándose el casco—. Pero, sí

—¿Cómo lo logramos?

—Yo estuve gritando todo el tiempo —contestó Ron, quitándose su casco—. Pudo ser eso

Hermione igual se quitándose su casco, pero ella no dijo nada. Severus posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y ella lo miró.

—No dejaremos de buscar hasta encontrar a tu tío y primo. Estén donde estén, se que estarían orgullosos de ti, Granger

Alex y los chicos miraron sorprendidos a Severus, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablarle así a alguien.

—Hemos ganado la batalla, pero la guerra apenas a comenzado —dijo Allura—. Temo que Zarkon no se detendrá hasta tener estos leones

—Suerte que los paladines saben lo que hacen —dijo Coran—, porque tendrán que formar a Voltron una y otra vez

—Sí… espera ¿qué? —dijo Ron

—Apenas sobrevivimos formándolo esta primera vez —dijo Harry

—¡Ah y solo enfrentaron a una nave! ¡Esperen a que enfrenten a toda una flota! No va a ser nada fácil ser los defensores del universo

Los cinco paladines miraron sorprendidos a Coran por el nombre que les puso.

—Así que defensores del universo ¿eh? —dijo Severus. Todos se volvieron hacia los leones—. No sé ustedes… pero me gusta como suena

De ese modo, sus aventura como paladines de Voltron habían comenzado.

====================VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT====================

***La descripción de Allura con respecto al León Azul y su paladín tuve que buscar información para poder escribir esta parte, debido a que en el capítulo, Lance interrumpe a la princesa y por ende no lo dice.**

**Espero que disfruten la historia.**

**Saludos. Ichigo Snape**


	3. Instrucciones de Armado

Estaban agotados, habían sido días muy pesados y extraños, así que lo único que querían era dormir y descansar…

Un sonido estruendoso se escuchó de repente, sobre saltándolos.

—¡Despierten todos! ¡Zarkon nos ataca! —se escuchó la voz de la princesa Allura por todo el castillo

Ron se levantó abruptamente de la cama, enredándose con las sábanas y cayendo de bruces al suelo de camino a la puerta. Harry también se levantó, pero él reaccionó mejor; se puso sus lentes, tomó su varita y salió rápidamente de su habitación.

—¡El castillo está a punto de ser destruido!

Alex despertó de golpe, se hizo hacia adelante, olvidando que había una pared enfrente, y se dio de cara. Se levantó de la cama, se puso sus lentes, tomó su varita y su bayard y salió de su habitación corriendo. Hermione también despertó de golpe, dejó caer su computadora, con la cual había trabajado la noche anterior hasta quedarse dormida, la recogió rápido, tomó su varita y salió de su cuarto.

—¡Corran, corran, corran! ¡Necesitamos a Voltron ahora!

Severus ya estaba despierto, incluso traía puesto su armadura de paladín y estaba haciendo ejercicio en su habitación. En cuanto escuchó la alarma y la advertencia de Allura, se incorporó y salió rápido de su cuarto.

—¡Rápido, nos queda muy poco tiempo!

—Tiene que ser un poco más convincente —dijo Coran a la princesa. Ambos se encontraban en el Puente de Control del castillo, haciendo un simulacro para probar a los paladines—. Así: ¡Oh no! ¡Allura está muerta! ¡Ah, es horrible, se le cayó la cabeza! —cayó de rodillas en un gesto teatral—. ¿Qué? ¡Esperen! ¡Su cabeza cortada está intentando hablarme! ¿Qué pasa, cabeza de Allura? ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

—Coran…

—¡Ah, sí princesa! La estoy escuchando

—Se acabó

—¡Ah! ¡Lo sé! ¡Si tan solo Voltron se hubiera ensamblado! —Coran se percató de la presencia de los paladines y se puso de pie—. ¡Oh! ¡Tiempo!

—Supongo que esto no es un ataque real —dijo Severus al ver a los dos alteanos haciendo… lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo antes de que llegaran

—Y que bueno que no lo era —contestó Allura algo molesta—. Porque tardaron… Coran

—Uh… no tome el tiempo. No es un cronómetro —respondió apenado el alteano mostrando el aparato en su mano

—Lo que se hayan tardado, es demasiado—continuó la princesa, dirigiéndose hacia los paladines—. Siempre deben estar listos para enfrentarse a Zarkon. Mírense: sólo Severus está uniformado y Alex es la única que trajo su bayard mientras que los demás trajeron esas… ¿ramas?

—En realidad, son varitas mágicas —corrigió Hermione

—Vaya, en verdad la Tierra aún es muy joven. Casi considerándose primitiva —Los cinco humanos se molestaron por el comentario—. Aún siguen usando esas herramientas para canalizar su magia. En Altea no se necesitaba eso...

—Como sea —interrumpió Allura—. Coran y yo llevamos horas despiertos reorganizando el castillo. Teníamos que probar las alarmas y decidimos probarlos a ustedes también. ¿En quién estuvo el fallo?

Nadie contestó, lo único que se escuchó fue a Ron bostezando.

—Oigan, ustedes durmieron por diez mil años. —dijo el pelirrojo—. El lunes estamos en la Tierra: viajamos por el espacio, enfrentamos un alienígena morado llamado Zarkon, comimos porquería verde en un castillo extraño. Es demasiado para digerir siendo… Uh ¿qué día es hoy?

—Es el tercer quintante del movimiento spicoliano. Media semana, lo que ustedes llaman miércoles. —contestó Coran

—Aún así es **demasiado **para digerir

—Necesitan entender los riesgos de esta misión —dijo Allura, tecleando una de las pantallas holográficas—. Durante los últimos diez mil años, el castillo recibió señales de auxilio de todos estos sectores —apareció el mapa estelar, mostrando las coordenadas de los llamados—, así que debemos suponer que Zarkon a conquistado casi todo el universo conocido —movió el mapa, mostrando el sector donde se ubicaba la Vía Láctea—. La Tierra está aquí. Un ataque a su planeta es inevitable —la somnolencia de los adolescentes desapareció y los cinco paladines se preocuparon—. Nuestra misión es liberar todos esos planetas. Coran y yo estamos preparando el castillo para dejar Arus. Durante ese tiempo, deben aprender a formar a Voltron para empezar a enfrentar a Zarkon

—Entendido —dijo Severus—. Vamos a nuestros leones a entrenar

—Pero antes, quisiera hablar con los prisioneros que rescatamos de la nave Galra —pidió Hermione

—Negativo, número cinco —contestó Coran—. Los prisioneros deben permanecer en los crio-restauradores hasta mañana

—Bien, ahora vayan a sus leones —indicó Allura

Los cuatro adolescentes fueron hacia las puertas que se encontraban en las columnas del Puente de Control. Severus fue a la parte de enfrente del Puente —entre la plataforma de control y el panel de navegación— y está descendió. Los adolescentes rápidamente se pusieron sus armaduras y una vez listos, los cinco paladines se deslizaron por una tirolesa; sin embargo, a mitad del camino la de Ron se detuvo. El pelirrojo se balanceó para que se moviera, pero solo consiguió soltarse, caer y hacer que la tirolesa lo dejara. Refunfuñando, se deslizó por el túnel.

Los demás paladines llegaron al final del túnel, se arrojaron por otro llevándolos hasta unos vehículos y de ahí condujeron hasta sus leones. Ron se deslizó despacio por el túnel que llevaba al suyo, pero al momento de dejarse caer, este se fue. Cuatro de los cinco paladines ya estaban en sus leones y salieron del castillo, entonces se dieron cuenta de que faltaba uno.

—¿Dónde está Weasley? —preguntó Severus al no ver al León Amarillo

—No lo sé —contestó Hermione

—Se supone que todos salimos al mismo tiempo —comentó Alex

—¿No creen que alguien debería ir a buscarlo? —preguntó Harry

—Entonces en vez de preguntar, Potter, ve por él

Harry estaba por contestarle, pero enseguida apareció el León Amarillo.

—Perdón por el retraso. —se disculpó Ron, aterrizando junto al León Verde—. ¿No podrían estacionar estas cosas más cerca del puente?

—De acuerdo, lo primero que haremos será volar en formación hasta estar bien sincronizados —indicó Severus

—Sientan el vínculo con sus leones y con sus compañeros hasta que los cinco se vuelvan uno solo y formen a Voltron—les dijo Allura

Los leones emprendieron el vuelo emocionados. Surcaron los cielos con entusiasmo hasta estar en sincronía, pero a la quinta vuelta el buen ánimo se apagó.

—Woo… ¿soy el único que aún finge estar emocionado? —preguntó Ron

Los demás no contestaron, era obvio que el vuelo sincronizado no era una opción para formar a Voltron.

—Esto no funciona, intentemos otra cosa —dijo Severus

—Creo que tengo una idea —dijo Ron

La pusieron en práctica, pero los demás no estaban convencidos con la idea. Los leones estaban apilados uno sobre otro con la intención de ensamblar a Voltron "manualmente".

—Algo me dice que de ustedes cuatro, tú no eras quien hacía los planes, Weasley

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Para empezar ¿qué haces ahí?

Los leones no estaban apilados como se supone deberían ir: abajo estaban los leones Verde y Azul, enseguida Rojo, recargado de este Negro y hasta arriba Amarillo.

—¿Qué hago de qué? —preguntó Ron

—Se supone que eres la piernas ¡vas abajo! —contestó Severus

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy seguro de que la vez anterior fui la cabeza ¿verdad?

—Ron, gritaste «¡sí soy una pierna!» —le recordó Harry

—Además, cuando Allura nos dijo que león le tocaba a cada uno te dijo «Como pierna de Voltron, levantarás al equipo y lo mantendrás unido» —agregó Hermione

—Exacto, ya todos tenemos asignado un lugar. El tuyo es de pierna y el Severus es la cabeza —añadió Alex

—Uh… ¿Siempre lo ha sido? —preguntó Ron

—¡Bájate! —exclamaron los cuatro paladines

—Ok… pero a la otra soy la cabeza

Reacomodaron a los leones: Azul y Amarillo abajo, Rojo y Verde en medio y arriba a Negro.

—Sientan el vínculo con su león y canalicen su energía en formar a Voltron—dijo Severus al equipo—. Concentrense. Concentrense —Todos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, pero tampoco pasó nada en esos minutos de silencio—. ¿Todos se vincularon y concentraron?

Los adolescentes abrieron los ojos y negaron a la vez.

—¿Por qué la vez pasada fue fácil? —preguntó Harry

—Mh… hagamos una pausa —dijo Severus

—Lamento interrumpir, pero tal vez les pueda ayudar —se contactó Allura con los paladines—. Ayer no consiguieron formar a Voltron hasta sentir el calor del combate —los paladines afirmaron ese hecho—. Perfecto, porque necesito hacer una prueba de diagnóstico en todas las defensas del castillo. Esto servirá

Allura activó la barrera de partículas y el sistema de defensa del castillo, programándolo para que atacara a los paladines. Las alarmas de los leones se activaron, los cinco voltearon y se asustaron al ver que el castillo los atacaban, a lo cual empezaron a correr.

—¡Allura! ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó alterada Alex

—Nada, solo es una prueba de diagnóstico en las defensas del castillo e inspirándolos. ¡Tengo fe en ustedes, paladines! ¡Que el miedo los guíe! ¡Formen a Voltron!

—¿¡Así inspiraban a la gente en Altea!?

—Claro que no —los paladines suspiraron aliviados—, sólo a los guerreros para así mantenerlos motivados —con eso los pilotos se pusieron pálidos

El castillo seguía disparando y los leones continuaron evadiendo.

—¡Basta, por favor! ¡Ten piedad de nosotros! —suplicó Ron

—¿Creen que Zarkon va a tener piedad de ustedes? —preguntó Allura—. Tal vez viene en camino ahora para destruirnos

La princesa presionó un botón en la pantalla holográfica para que las defensas, de manera automática, siguieran atacando a los paladines y salió del Puente de Control.

Severus y los adolescentes esquivaban los ataques del castillo lo más que podían. Intentaron regresar, pero la barrera de partículas les impedía el acceso.

—¡Agh! ¡Quiznak! —exclamó Alex al ser disparada por la barrera

—¡Ha! En la Tierra no dices palabrotas y usas las de otros planetas, que original —le dijo Harry

—No creo que sea palabrota, además de que estoy segura de que tú tampoco sabes cómo usarla

—¿Ustedes dos podrían callarse? —ordenó Severus—. ¡Este no es el momento para discutir el vocabulario alteano…!

Se interrumpió porque tanto él como los adolescente llegaron a la orilla de un barranco. Dieron media vuelta para regresar, pero en ese momento les llegaron más disparos del castillo.

—Quiznak —dijeron a la vez los paladines—. ¡ALLURA!

Los trabajos a realizar en el castillo fueron más de los que Allura y Coran creyeron, apestar de que sabían que al estar inactivo por diez mil años era de esperarse que requiriera **mucho** mantenimiento.

—¿Está segura que fue buena idea dejar a los paladines enfrentarse a las defensas del castillo así nada más? —preguntó Coran a la princesa mientras revisaban los sistemas del castillo

—Claro que sí —contestó Allura sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo—. Debemos motivarlos para que puedan volverse un equipo y así formar a Voltron

—Es cierto que ensamblar a Voltron es prioritario para salvar al universo, pero debe recordar que los cuatro jóvenes terrícolas nunca habían abandonado su planeta y número uno, a pesar de haber sido prisionero de los Galra, no conoce mucho del espacio

—Es por eso que debemos esforzarnos para que ellos se conviertan en los nuevos paladines de Voltron

Siguieron revisando los sistemas del castillo en todas las áreas de camino a la sala de estar.

—¿Ya está a la máxima potencia el condensador número cinco?

—No, aún está al ochenta y cuatro por ciento

Entraron a la sala y vieron sentados a los paladines con expresión cansada.

—¡Lo lograron! ¡Formaron a Voltron! —exclamó emocionada Allura

—No, los disparos pararon y la barrera de partículas bajo, así que regresamos —explicó Alex

—¿Qué?

—Uh… sí, lo siento princesa. Tuve que apagar las defensas del castillo para probar los extintores —se disculpo Coran

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Severus entrando a la sala y viendo a los adolescentes recostados—. No vamos a descansar

—Él tiene razón, deberían entrenar —concordó Allura

Los cuatro amigos soltaron un quejido.

—¡Ya estuvimos entrenando! —se quejó Ron—. ¿Cuando volveremos a la Tierra?

—Yo no volveré hasta encontrar a mi familia —dijo Hermione

—Oigan, ya no habrá Tierra sino resolvemos cómo enfrentar a Zarkon —dijo Severus

—¿Cómo lo vamos a enfrentar? —preguntó Harry molesto—. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo formar a Voltron!

—Pues no me sorprende —dijo Coran—, porque los paladines originales compartieron cientos de batallas, hombro con hombro. Eran como una manada de yalmors encadenados por las orejas

—No tengo idea de que es un yalmor, pero definitivamente no somos así. Bueno, al menos **cuatro** de nosotros sabemos trabajar en equipo

Severus miró a Harry con odio como siempre lo hacía desde Hogwarts, a lo cual el chico le respondió de la misma manera. Alex al verlos suspiro fastidiada; se suponía que los dos habían hecho las paces después de la guerra ¿qué rayos pasó para que volvieran a las viejas hostilidades?

—Harry, deja de lanzar pedradas. Sabemos que los cuatro ya somos un equipo, pero ahora debemos integrar a Severus para poder ensamblar a Voltron

—Alex tiene razón —dijo Coran—. Durante el último ataque su instinto de supervivencia los obligó a trabajar en equipo, pero eso es solo la mitad. Deben ser un **verdadero** equipo para formar a Voltron y derrotar a Zarkon de nuevo. Deberían trabajar en la cubierta de entrenamiento

—¿Hay una cubierta de entrenamiento? —preguntó Ron

—¡Pues claro! Los paladines siempre entrenaban en el castillo. Está equipado con lo último en tecnología de entrenamiento… o bueno, lo último y novedoso de hace diez mil años. En fin, siganme

Los paladines se miraron no muy convencidos de seguir al viejo alteano, no después de las impresiones que les ha dado desde que lo liberaron de esa cápsula criogénica, pero como no conocían a nadie más en el espacio y ahora tenían un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, lo único que podían hacer era prepararse para la guerra. Los cuatro amigos se pusieron de pie, los cinco tomaron sus cascos, se los pusieron y siguieron a Coran.

Llegaron a unas puertas dobles metálicas blancas. Se abrieron revelando un gran amplio espacio blanco con negro y líneas azul cielo.

—Ok, ahora vayan al centro de la cubierta, yo los guiare desde el cuarto de mando —dijo Coran saliendo del lugar

Los paladines lo hicieron, colocándose en círculo dándose la espalda.

—Dos, dos, uno, dos, probando —escucharon los demás la voz de Coran—. Bien, atención chicos. El código de paladines exige que pongan la seguridad de sus compañeros antes que la suya. Un grupo de drones está por atacar —de las paredes superiores de la cubierta comenzaron a salir los drones y rodear a los paladines—, de ustedes depende hacer todo lo posible por proteger a los otros miembros del equipo.

Uno a uno, los cinco activaron sus escudos. Los drones comenzaron a disparar, Ron no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban esas cosas por lo que instintivamente se agachó haciendo que uno de los disparos le diera a Hermione en la espalda. Se abrió una pequeña trampilla debajo de la chica y cayó por esta.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ron

En esos segundos de distracción uno de los drones le disparó por detrás al pelirrojo y cayó del mismo modo que la castaña.

—Protejan a sus compañeros o nadie los va a proteger a ustedes. —advirtió Coran. Severus, Alex y Harry se juntaron y protegieron mutuamente de los ataques—. Hora de aumentar la intensidad

Los disparos se volvieron más rápidos, haciendo difícil seguir el ritmo.

—En verdad Coran se esta tomando enserio la frase «entrenar duro» —comentó Harry

—No te quejes y concéntrate en mantenernos a salvo —reprendió Severus

—¡No me estoy quejando! Tú también deberías asegúrate de seguir el paso y concentrarte

—Potter

—¡Los dos, menos discusión y más protección! —intervino Alex

—¡Díselo a él! —exclamaron a la vez Severus y Harry mirando a la chica

Ese momento de distracción les costó. Pasó un disparo entre los chicos dándole de lleno a Alex en la espalda. La trampilla se abrió y la latina cayó por esta.

—¡Alex! —exclamaron los dos

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Potter!

—¿¡Yo!? ¡Fue tu culpa!

Otra vez su discusión les dio una mala pasada. Un dron le disparó a Harry por el costado izquierdo y a Severus directo en el pecho. Dos trampillas se abrieron y ambos cayeron por esta.

Coran se cubrió el rostro con una mano a la vez que soltaba un mohín. Hacer que los terrícolas trabajen en equipo sería más difícil de lo que pensó. Los paladines regresaron a la cubierta de entrenamiento. Coran les indicó a todos, excepto a Harry, que fueran al cuarto de mando; presionó un botón y un laberinto holográfico apareció ante el ojiverde haciendo que recordara la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

«Algo así debe de tener algún truco» pensó Harry

—Para formar a Voltron deben confiar entre ustedes. Este antiguo laberinto paladin les enseñará a confiar —el laberinto desapareció, dejando confundido a Harry sobre el objetivo del ejercicio, pero enseguida Coran respondió su duda—; su compañero puede ver las paredes, pero ustedes no. Así que escuchen bien, si tocan las paredes recibirán una descarga

—¿Qué es una descarga? —preguntó Ron

—Mira y lo sabrás —contestó Coran

—Oigan ¿quien me va a guiar? —preguntó Harry

—Da dos pasos al frente —dijo Severus, respondiendo al ojiverde

—¿Snape? ¿En serio? Tiene que ser una broma

—Ten paciencia, tendrás tu turno —dijo Coran

—Por una vez en tu vida escúchame, Potter. Da dos pasos al frente, gira a la derecha y da tres pasos en esa dirección

Con desconfianza, Harry dio los pasos que le indicaron, pero enseguida tocó una pared y le dio una descarga eléctrica.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —reclamó Harry, mirando hacia el cuarto de control

—No estás escuchando —contestó Severus con calma

—¡Dijiste a la derecha!

—Antes te dije «da dos pasos al frente»

Harry bufó, siguió las indicaciones otra vez, pero volvió a recibir una descarga.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Cambiaremos de puesto ahora! —volvió a reclamar hacia el cuarto de control

—¡Si me escucharas no te estarías lastimando! ¡Aunque claro, el Niño Que Vivió y Venció no escucha a nadie!

—Eres...

—Ok, suficiente —interrumpió Coran—. Intentemos otro ejercicio. Todos, vayan a sus leones ahora y emprendan el vuelo

Los paladines obedecieron. De camino al hangar Severus y Harry siguieron discutiendo por el ejercicio del laberinto; Alex se hartó y se puso en medio de ellos para separarlos. Cada paladín fue hacia su león, despejaron y volaron en formación por unos minutos antes de escuchar las nuevas indicaciones de Coran.

—No van a poder formar a Voltron a menos que cada uno de ustedes tenga un fuerte vínculo con su león. ¡Todos, lances sus leones en picada! —uno a uno los paladines lo fueron haciendo—. Esta es una prueba a nivel experto que no deberían intentar hasta llevar años volando, pero tenemos algo de prisa ¡así que adelante! Activando cascos de entrenamiento

Coran presionó un botón del panel holográfico y los casco de los paladines se volvieron negros, bloqueándoles la vista.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? —exclamó Alex

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —exclamó Hermione

—¡Coran! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡No veo nada! —exclamó Harry

—Deben aprender a ver con los ojos de su león —contestó el alteano—. La meta es ascender justo antes de corchar con la tierra. ¡Sientan lo que siente el león!

Todos se pusieron nerviosos. Apenas llevaban un par de días con sus leones y no era suficiente tiempo para formar vínculos ni ganarse su confianza. No obstante, decidieron intentarlo; bueno, casi todos.

Ron estaba pálido y le temblaban las manos. Todo esto era demasiado y si, de plano no conocía la tecnología muggle y menos la alteana, apenas sabía pilotar el León Amarillo, hacerlo a ciegas le aterraba.

—¡El mío está asustado! —gritó el pelirrojo y freno a medio camino

—¡Weasley! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡No seas cobarde! —gritó Severus

—¡No le hables así! —gritó Harry—. Además ¿Cómo sabemos que sigues avanzando?

—¡Claro que estoy avanzando! ¿Me estás llamando "cobarde", Potter?

—Si el casco te queda

—¡Te voy a enseñar!

Severus aceleró. Harry supuso que su ex-profesor lo haría, así que lo imitó. A causa del bloqueo visual no sabían qué tan cerca estaban del suelo, pero tampoco iban a detenerse.

—Debemos estar cerca

—¿Te estás asustando, Snape?

—¡NO ME ASUSTO!

Justo después de decir eso, los leones Azul y Negro chocaron contra la tierra, quedando ambos con medio cuerpo enterrado.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó Hermione preocupada—. ¿Se estrellaron?

La castaña se asustó y frenó a medio vuelo. El único león que quedaba era Rojo. A pesar de tener oscurecido el casco, Alex cerró los ojos y se concentró en su león. Poco a poco escuchó a su bestia hasta que sintió que eran uno. De pronto vio el cañón en donde estaban entrenando, pero no había abierto los ojos y entonces entendió: estaba viendo a través de los ojos de su león, como les dijo Coran.

Frenó a tiempo de tocar tierra y ascendió. Voló entre las columnas de tierra e incluso se deslizó por una pared de roca con una de las patas de Rojo.

—¡Woho! ¡Lo logramos, Rojo! —exclamó emocionada la latina

—¡Excelente Alex! Hubiera estado mejor que **todos **lo lograrán, pero supongo que lo lograrán a su ritmo. Ahora todos, regresen al castillo —indicó Coran y corto la comunicación

Alex aterrizó y abrió los ojos. Su casco volvió a la normalidad.

—Bueno chicos, ya escucharon a Coran. Regresemos —dijo la latina. La imagen de Ron y Hermione apareció en el panel de Alex y la paladín rojo vio las expresiones de tristeza de sus amigos—. Chicos, tranquilos. Ese ejercicio fue muy rudo y Coran dijo que era de nivel experto. Lo lograrán

—Sí —contestaron el pelirrojo y la castaña a la vez sin ánimo

—Por cierto ¿Y Harry y Severus?

Ron y Hermione también se percataron de la ausencia de esos dos. Ambos azabaches seguían enterrados y trataban de salir, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que apenas si podían moverse.

—¡Es inútil! ¡Mi león está atascado! —exclamó Harry soltando los controles

—El mío igual —contestó Severus

En ambos leones se encendió la línea de comunicación. Contestaron y se pusieron pálidos al ver quien era.

—¡A… A… Alex! —tartamudeó el ojiverde—. Nosotros, sólo…

—No. Digan. Nada —dijo la latina y por su tono de voz estaba **MUY **enojada con ellos—. Solo una cosa: que ustedes sigan con sus broncas es una cosa ¡PERO NO METAN A SUS LEONES EN ELLOS! —y cortó la comunicación

Alex, Hermione y Ron llegaron a donde estaban atorados Harry y Severus.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron

—Primero cavemos para quitar lo más que se pueda de tierra y después a tirones los sacamos —contestó Alex

Rojo y Verde cavaron alrededor del León Negro y Amarillo del Azul. Cuando alcanzaron a ver las patas delanteras de ambos leones se pusieron detrás de ellos. Rojo sujetó con su hocico las colas de Negro y Azul.

—Ok. Hermione, sujeta la cola de Rojo y Ron el de Verde

—¿Por qué tengo que ser el último? —preguntó Ron

—Amarillo es más grande y podrá dar el tirón final para sacarlos. De estar Rojo y Verde al final no podrían hacer mucho —contestó Alex

Los tres leones se acomodaron y a la cuenta de tres empezaron a tirar. Poco a poco fueron saliendo Azul y Negro, el último tirón fue más fuerte e hizo que todos los leones se elevarán. Aun estando agarrados de las colas, Amarillo, Verde y Rojo acabaron panza arriba mientras que Azul y Negro volaron por los aires. Harry y Severus estabilizaron sus leones y Ron y las chicas levantaron los suyos.

—Paladines ¿qué están haciendo? —se contactó otra vez Coran—. Hace diez doboshes que los llame.

—Una disculpa, Coran. Tuvimos algunos percances —respondió Alex

—¿Pero todo bien?

—Sí, ya vamos de regreso

—Ok, los veo en la cubierta de entrenamiento

Los paladines regresaron al castillo, dejaron a sus leones en sus hangares y fueron a buscar a Coran. Entraron a la cubierta de entrenamiento, pero el alteano no estaba, en el centro del lugar había cinco aparatos en el suelo. Por su forma circular parecía que era para la cabeza, además de los tres sensores azules de la parte de enfrente.

—Muy bien, chicos. Siéntense en círculo y pónganse los cascos de pensamientos —Los paladines obedecieron y esperaron las siguientes indicaciones—. Bien, la parte más importante del entrenamiento paladín es poder fusionar sus mentes y concentrarse en una cosa: Voltron. Todo lo demás debe desaparecer. Esto es justo lo que deben hacer cada vez que formen a Voltron. Así que cierren los ojos, relajense y abran su mente.

Los paladines cerraron los ojos, enseguida sintieron que algo veía sus pensamientos y las cosas más importantes para ellos aparecieron en sus mentes y en una imagen holográfica frente a ellos: Alex, el lugar donde ella y sus amigos vivían antes de volverse paladines, dando a entender que anhelaba un hogar. Harry, su ahijado Teddy, sus padres, padrino y Lupin. Ron, su familia al igual que Hermione. Severus tenía problemas en abrir su mente, sus pensamientos eran borrosos.

—Sin muros, sin secretos entre paladines. —continuó hablando Coran—. Todo mundo despeje la mente, y concéntrense en formar a su león. —la imagen holográfica de los cuatro amigos adoptó la forma de su respectiva bestia y fueron al centro—. Junten sus leones y formen a Voltron. Con la mente abierta trabajen juntos. ¡Bien, sigan concentrándose! ¡Solo falta uno!

Harry abrió los ojos para ver quien faltaba y vio que se trataba de Snape. Miró su imagen holográfica y, a pesar de estar borrosa, pudo distinguir una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos verdes, al lado de esta otra cabellera negra y ojos grises y una cabellera castaña a juego con los ojos. Las tres personas eran mujeres y a la primera la reconoció de inmediato, haciendo que el chico se incomodara.

—Snape, ya entendimos que mi madre significó mucho para ti y por eso me ayudaste. ¿Pero podrías dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarte en el ejercicio?

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos y miraron a su ex-profesor, quien abrió los ojos también y soltó un gruñido.

—Aunque no lo creas, Potter, este ejercicio no es fácil para mí

—¡Claro, el maestro de la Oclumancia no quiere que veamos sus pensamientos! Como si fuera difícil adivinar que hay en su cabeza

Severus le iba a contestar, pero lo cortó la voz de Coran.

—Todos deben ver la mente de todos. ¡Despejen la mente! —Los paladines cerraron los ojos otra vez y se concentraron en formar sus leones. Los llevaron al centro otra vez—. Bien, ahora… formen a Voltron

Los leones tomaron la forma de la parte que les correspondía de Voltron y lo ensamblaron, pero al estar todos juntos el León Negro cambio a la imagen con los pensamientos de Severus, alterando la forma de Voltron.

—¡Snape! —exclamó Harry

El aludido gruñó frustrado, se quitó el casco de pensamiento y lo arrojó contra la pared enfrente de él pasando entre Harry y Ron. Severus se estaba frustrando, no es que no lo intentara, en verdad se le dificultaba y la única que lo noto fue Alex.

—Severus ¿estás bien? Entiendo que debe ser complicado para ti abrirte de repente con otros, pero si vamos a ser un equipo debemos confiar mutuamente.

El mayor miró a la latina, dándose cuenta en su mirada que quería ayudarlo. Miró a sus ex-alumnos y se sorprendió de ver que Granger y Weasley querían ayudarlo también, incluso Potter aunque el chico trató de disimularlo.

—No es falta de confianza —finalmente habló el azabache—. Es solo que no puedo abrir mi mente, literalmente. —eso llamó la atención de los jóvenes y aprovechando el silencio, Severus continuó—. Saben que a causa de mi papel de espía doble tuve que ocultar mis sentimientos y emociones, así que siempre aplicaba la Oclumancia. Pero llegó un punto en el que las barreras empezaron a levantarse solas, inconscientemente. Por eso no puedo despejar mi mente, que ustedes vean mis pensamientos.

Severus se hizo hacia atrás recargándose con los brazos y también haciendo la cabeza para atrás. De repente sintió algo extraño en su interior, como si se hubiera quitado algo pesado de encima o algo así.

—Te sientes más relajado ¿verdad? —preguntó Alex con una sonrisa

El mayor se sentó correctamente y miró a la latina.

—La verdad, sí.

—Que bueno. **Eso **es ser un equipo: confianza y apoyo mutuo

Severus miró a sus ex-alumnos y se sorprendió, otra vez, al descubrir que no lo miraban con compasión, sino con comprensión. Alex se hizo para atrás, recargándose con sus brazos y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cuarto de mando al revés.

—Coran ¿no hay problema si tomamos un descanso?

—No, no lo hay. Parece que ya tuvieron un avance aunque no como lo planeé.

Coran salió de cuarto de mando, se acercó a los paladines y les ofreció una bebida cerrada al vacío. Había terminado de dárselas cuando apareció Allura con los ratones sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí sentados? ¡Deberían estar entrenando!

—Solo están descansando. Es que no hay que presionar de más

—¿A qué te refieres con "presionar de más"? —entonces le habló a los paladines—. ¡De pie, holgazanes! Es hora de que se enfrenten al gladiador

—¿Disculpa? —todos miraron a Alex—. Desde que nos levantaron con ese estúpido simulacro hemos estado entrenando todo el día. Además ¿quien te crees para hablarnos así…?

Sus amigos se abalanzaron contra ella para callarla, últimamente —y desde antes de encontrar al León Azul y viajar al espacio— siempre estaba de mal genio y explotaba con facilidad, así que sabían que si la latina empezaba a hablar enojada las cosas se pondrían feas. Severus solamente veía a los adolescentes forcejear entre ellos, no entendió que fue lo que pasó, pero prefirió no involucrarse. Con referencia a los alteanos, Allura se molestó por la contestación de Alex y Coran se mantuvo al margen.

—Si ya terminaron de jugar, ponganse de pie y prepárense para pelear —dijo la princesa y salió de la cubierta de entrenamiento, seguida por Coran

Los cuatro amigos se levantaron. Los cinco se pusieron sus casco y los Gryffindor sacaron sus bayard tomando la forma de sus armas designadas. Todos se colocaron en círculo de espaldas y en alerta.

—Para poder vencer al gladiador, cinco paladines deben poder luchar como uno. —dijo Coran y dio comienzo al ejercicio.

Una compuerta del techo se abrió y por esta apareció el gladiador. Era un robot alto blanco de un solo ojo. Sus hombros, codos, rodillas y pies tenían protecciones azul marino y en los bordes dorados. Su arma era un bastón blanco. Se incorporó y atacó a Ron. El pelirrojo levantó su minigun, pero sin darle al robot, todavía no sabía usar su arma; este derribo a Ron dándole en las piernas con su bastón y en cuanto estuvo en el suelo le dio una descarga eléctrica al pelirrojo.

—Ahora sé que es "descarga"... y duele —murmuró el paladín amarillo

Hermione atacó al gladiador con su bayard-katar, pero el robot la esquivó sin problemas y con un solo golpe de su bastón la arrojó sobre Ron. Harry disparó con su rifle de asalto a su oponente, pero como a sus amigos, esquivo los ataques y arremetió contra el paladín azul. El ojiverde se protegió con su arma, pero el gladiador lo desarmó de un golpe; Alex fue a auxiliarlo atacando con su espada, pero el robot detuvo sus ataques con su bastón, arremetió contra Harry, lo golpeó en el abdomen y lo arrojó contra Alex.

Severus preparó su brazo y corrió hacia su oponente, pero de pronto un repentino recuerdo de los centinelas galra apareció en su mente e hizo que se detuviera de golpe y con la mirada perdida. El gladiador se abalanzó sobre él, pero Alex protegió al paladín negro con su espada.

—Severus ¿estás bien? —preguntó la latina mirando sobre su hombro

El gladiador aprovechó la distracción de la paladín rojo para derribarla con su bastón golpeando sus piernas y con otro ataque la arrojó contra Severus y los dos cayeron al suelo. El robot iba a volver a atacar, pero este se desactivo y cayó al suelo. Detrás de él estaba Allura, ella lo había apagado.

—El simulador de combate estaba configurado para un niño alteano. Ni siquiera se acercan a trabajar en equipo, mucho menos podrán enfrentarse a Zarkon

Allura miró desaprobatoriamente a los paladines y salió de la cubierta de entrenamiento. Se incorporaron y se miraron mutuamente; Allura tenía razón, a pesar de que los Gryffindor eran amigos y habían combatido en equipo antes, el entrenar en un entorno completamente diferente al de su planeta y sumando uno más a su grupo hizo que las cosas cambiaran y ahora tenían que encontrar la forma de equilibrarse.

—Bueno chicos, se han esforzado mucho —dijo Coran acercándose a los paladines—. Ya casi es hora de comer, así que será un excelente momento para descansar. Deben reponer energía. Vayamos al comedor

Los cinco siguieron al alteano hasta el comedor. La mesa ya estaba servida y Coran se detuvo en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Mientras entrenaban, hice una gran tanda de comida renovadora. Y después de esto formarán a Voltron seis veces por semana y el doble en la conflux astral. ¡Vamos, siéntense!

Los cinco tomaron sus lugares. En una orilla Hermione, junto a ella Severus, al lado de él Harry, después Ron y en la otra orilla Alex.

—Gracias, Coran —agradeció la latina, quien estaba más cerca del alteano

Todos tomaron sus cubiertos para empezar a comer. Coran de pronto sacó un control remoto y presionó un botón. De los brazos de las sillas de los paladines aparecieron unas esposas y los ataron uno con otro y a las chicas en el brazo de la silla de la muñeca libre.

—¡Coran! ¿Es en serio? —preguntó molesto Harry

—He visto un muy buen desempeño individual hoy, pero aún les cuesta trabajar en equipo. Bienvenidos al último ejercicio de unión del día

—Coran, reflexiona sobre lo que estas haciendo —dijo Ron comenzando a enojarse. Si había algo que en verdad le molestara, era que le impidieran comer en paz y al estar atado con Harry y Alex no podía moverse con libertad

—¡Ah! Esto es un clásico. Tiene que alimentarse entre sí ¡como una manda de yalmors!

Coran no se dio cuenta que lo único que provocó fue hacer enojar a los terrícolas. Ignorando las buenas intenciones del alteano, y sus indicaciones, todos intentaron comer por su cuenta, pero lo único que lograron fue o arrojar la comida por todas partes o meter la mano en la ajena. Estaban tan metidos en su discusión y forcejeo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando llegó Allura a comer con ellos y la princesa se estaba hartando de sus peleas.

—¿Los terricolas nunca dejan de quejarse? —preguntó molesta la alteana

—Pues con sus "lindos modos" de entrenamiento, no —contestó Alex—. ¿Te cuenta mucho darnos un respiro? Todosnos hemos esforzado hoy

—Pero no es suficiente

—No lo entiendo, mis técnicas de entrenamiento son infalibles—dijo Coran—. Este es el más efectivo ¡es un clásico!

—¿Llamas a esto entrenamiento? —preguntó enojado Severus—. ¡Más bien parece que están jugando con nosotros!

—¡Más respeto! ¡Nadie debe gritarle a la princesa!

—¿La princesa de quien? Somos los únicos aquí y ella no es nuestra princesa…

El reclamo de Severus se interrumpió debido a que Allura le arrojó comida dándole de lleno en la cara. Los cuatro amigos miraron a su ex-profesor entre preocupados y asustados.

—_Zas_… —murmuró Alex

Ron gimió asustado.

—Ok… hasta yo tengo mis límites —murmuró Harry, haciéndose lo más atrás que pudiera ya que justamente estaba esposado al adulto

Hermione estaba boquiabierta y tampoco decía nada.

—Bien, espero que esto le sirva de lección a los demás…

Allura fue golpeada por una plasta de comida de lleno en la cara. Si los jóvenes se sorprendieron por ver que alguien atacó a Severus con comida ahora estaban estupefactos al ver que el adulto le devolvió el "ataque" a la princesa.

—¡Allura! —exclamó Coran—. ¡Oh! ¡Grave error!

Tomó un cucharón lleno de comida y se lo arrojó a los paladines. Los cinco humanos se miraron y sonrieron traviesamente llegando a un acuerdo.

—¿Guerra? —preguntó Alex

—Guerra —contestaron los demás

Así empezó una guerra de comida entre los humanos y los alteanos. La comida volaba por todos lados, Allura y Coran se protegían con las sillas mientras que los paladines lo hacían con los platos mutuamente e incluso atacaban en conjunto. Las municiones se terminaron, Allura —cubierta de comida— se dejó caer exhausta sobre una silla. Los paladines seguían de pie, se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por lo que acaban de hacer y después se soltaron a reír, no recordaban la última vez que se habían divertido.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Allura y la risa cesó—. ¿Ya vieron lo que están haciendo? —la princesa tenía la cabeza agachada y enseguida levantó la mirada—. ¡Al fin están trabajando juntos, en unidad! —les dijo sonriente

—Es cierto —dijo Severus

—De hecho me agrado hacer esto contigo, fue divertido —dijo Harry al mayor

—¿Están pensando lo fušmismo que yo? —preguntó Ron a los demás

—¡Hay que formar a Voltron! —exclamó Alex. Los demás concordaron emocionados. Se movieron para irse, pero olvidaron que seguían atados y cayeron al suelo—. Pero antes ¿nos podrían soltar?

Coran los liberó, los paladines se limpiaron con un movimiento de varita y fueron corriendo hacia sus leones.

—¿Todos están listos? —preguntó Severus al equipo, tomando los controles del León Negro

—Afirmativo —contestó Hermione, tomando los controles del León Verde

—Hagámoslo —contestó Harry, tomando los controles del León Azul

—_Awiwi_ —contestó Alex, tomando los controles del León Rojo

—Más que listo —contestó Ron, tomando los controles del León Amarillo

—¡Entonces adelante! —exclamó Severus

—¡Sí!

Salieron del castillo y, finalmente, formaron a Voltron. El robot aterrizó a unos metros de Allura y Coran, quienes salieron para ver a los paladines ensamblar a Voltron y volverse un equipo.

—Te dije que lograría que lo hicieran —dijo la princesa—. Solo necesitaban un enemigo en común

—Es cierto —contestó Coran, cruzándose de brazos—, como dice el viejo refrán: «Un hombre puede hacer lo que sea si una bella mujer realmente es despiadada con él» Aunque en este caso hay una mujer en el equipo.

Ese último comentario no le gusto a Allura. Después de un rato, Voltron se separó y todos regresaron al castillo. Severus y los jóvenes se quitaron la armadura de paladín, poniéndose su ropa normal y todos fueron a la sala de estar, seguían emocionados por su progreso.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —exclamó Harry, dejándose caer en su asiento—. Estoy tan emocionado que no creo poder dormir

—Habla por ti —dijo Alex—. Yo voy a caer como tabla de lo cansada que estoy

—No se ustedes, pero a mí me alegra que lo lográramos —dijo Ron, sentándose entre Harry y Alex—. No hay secretos, todos confiamos entre nosotros. Como siempre hemos sido, pero con uno más

—Que sentimental nos saliste

—No te burles, Alex

—Han sido días muy pesados, será mejor ir a descansar —dijo Severus—. Todos hicieron un buen trabajo, ya nos estamos adaptando

—Y yo espero que ya no haya más discusiones ¿verdad?

Severus y Harry apartaron la mirada, entendiendo lo que la latina quiso decirles.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar y relajarse, sin tener idea que pronto esa tranquilidad desaparecería y comenzarían la lucha contra Zarkon y su imperio.


	4. El regreso del gladiador

—Muy buen trabajo en el entrenamiento de hoy. Ya estamos entendiendo a Voltron

Severus y los jóvenes entraron al comedor del castillo después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, comenzaban a parecer más un equipo y a entenderse mutuamente, o bueno, casi todos.

—La próxima vez, Potter, si vas a patear algo hazlo bien

—¡Lo siento! Aún estoy aprendiendo a controlar a mi león. Además de que no es fácil siendo una pierna

—Deberías. Tu fallido intento de patada provocó que cayéramos, ahora imagina si eso hubiera sucedido en un combate contra los galras.

Alex y Ron tomaron asiento en la mesa mientras escuchaban a Severus y Harry discutir como siempre, ya estaban hartos de tener que involucrarse para frenarlos, sobretodo la latina.

—Hola a todos ¿qué tal la práctica con Voltron? —preguntó Coran, entrando al comedor con una charola grande plateada cubierta

—Va mejorando. —contestó Severus—. ¿Allura y tú ya van a acabar de arreglar el castillo para dejar este planeta? Creo que somos blancos fáciles aquí en Arus

—Ya casi, mientras tanto para que se olviden de ser unos blancos fáciles les prepare un auténtico almuerzo paladín ancestral —quitó la tapa y mostró un platillo viscoso extraño y asqueroso verde y amarillo

Los paladines no ocultaron su asco al ver la comida. Sabían que no debían quejarse, pero al ver los platillos que Coran les preparaba, preferían morirse de hambre.

—Coran, apenas lograste hacer que me gustara lo viscoso ¿y ahora lo vas a cambiar? —preguntó Ron enojado

—Está repleto de nutrientes

—Huele asqueroso

—Lo sé. Significa que es saludable

—Suficiente

Ron se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la cocina. Iré a ver si puedo hacer algo mejor. Este planeta está lleno de hierbas frescas, especias y, no sé, ¿tubérculos? Lo que trato de decir es que con todo eso se podría preparar algo mejor. Así que si me disculpan

Ron salió del comedor sin darse cuenta de las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos y de Severus. Cuando estuvieron viajaron por toda Gran Bretaña para buscar los horrocruxes el pelirrojo nunca se molestó en ayudar con las cosas básicas, aunque cuando empezaron a vivir juntos eso cambió porque, prácticamente, lo obligaron a ayudar con los quehaceres. ¿Pero que lo hiciera por voluntad propia? Eso sí fue extraño.

—¿Dónde está Granger? —preguntó Severus, al darse cuenta de que la castaña no estaba con ellos

—Probablemente fue a ver a los prisioneros que rescatamos de Zarkon —contestó Coran con la boca llena del platillo que les llevó a los paladines—. Despertarán pronto en la enfermería

Severus se puso de pie para ir a la enfermería. Pero al hacerlo, tenía casi sobre su cara un pedazo de esa extraña comida. Coran quiso darle a probar, pero el hombre se hizo a un lado a la vez que daba un rotundo no y el alterno le gritó que no sabía de lo que se perdía.

—Nosotros sí —murmuraron Alex y Harry

—¿Dijeron algo?

—Nada

=VTVTVTVTVT=

Hermione estaba impaciente. En cuanto terminaron de entrenar con Voltron, salió corriendo a la enfermería. Los alienígenas que rescataron podrían saber algo sobre su tío y primo, y quería estar con ellos en cuanto despertaran para preguntarles sobre su familia.

—Estas tan ansiosa como yo o quizás más

—Profesor Snape

—Con decirme Snape es suficiente. Ya se los dije, Granger, ya no soy su profesor y por ende no es necesario que me digan así

—Lo siento, la costumbre —La chica se sentó en un escalón y empezó a mover un pie con impaciencia. De pronto recordó algo—. Estos prisioneros, te reconocieron. Dijeron que eras «El Campeón» ¿A que se referían?

—No lo sé. No recuerdo mucho de esa etapa, también se lo dije a Alex el día que me rescataron de ese campamento militar —pasó su mirada de Hermione a los prisioneros—. Pero el modo en que me vieron cuando los liberamos… no sé si lo quiero averiguar

Terminó de hablar, las crio-cápsulas se abrieron.

=VTVTVTVTVT=

Los estómagos de Harry y Alex rugieron, tenían mucha hambre, pero tampoco querían probar lo que Coran había preparado. Empezaban a resignarse a comer eso cuando de pronto olieron un delicioso aroma y sus estómagos rugieron más fuerte.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y por esta entró Ron con una gran charola tapada. La puso en la mesa y le quitó la tapa. A Harry y Alex se les hizo agua a la boca al ver lo que el pelirrojo había cocinado. En seguida se notaba que fue preparado con ingredientes recolectados de Arus, pero se veía y olía bien. Ambos chicos de lentes probaron un bocado de la comida y les encantó. Empezaron a comer con avidez, dándose cuenta que el hambre era más grande de lo que creyeron.

Ron se sentó con ellos y también comió. Las puertas volvieron abrirse y entró al comedor la princesa Allura.

—¿Les gusto el "Almuerzo Paladin"? —preguntó Allura

—No quiero hablar de eso —contestó enojado el mayor

Allura lo miró extrañada, así que cambió el tema.

—¡Ya repare el último acelerador nebulon! Podremos salir del planeta Arus mañana e ir a enfrentar a Zarkon

La alarma del castillo sonó de repente. Allura activó una pantalla holográfica y revisó las cámaras exteriores del castillo. Una de estas mostró la puerta principal del castillo y vieron una criatura pequeña escabulléndose por unos arbustos acercándose al castillo.

—¿Quién o qué es eso? —preguntó Alex

—No sé quién sea él. Tal vez un antiguo arusiano —contestó Allura

El intruso era pequeño, con dos cuernos curvos, piel amarilla con una línea anaranjada en sus mejillas, brazos, piernas y cola. Vestía un pantalón verde y un chaleco café. En sus manos llevaba un cuchillo hecho de piedra. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca y se acercó más a la entrada principal ocultándose tras una roca.

—Se acerca al castillo —dijo la princesa

El arusiano seguía acercándose ocultándose tendrás de arbustos y rocas.

—No se ve muy peligroso —dijo Ron, quitándole importancia al arusiano

—Nunca se sabe —contestó Harry y sacó su bayard

—No. Los alternos creen en la paz primero. Démosle la bienvenida

Allura salió del comedor seguida por Coran.

—Hay que admitir que ese arusiano se ve adorable —comentó Alex—, pero Harry también tiene razón en no bajar la guardia y no dejarse engañar por las apariencias

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Que podría hacernos esa cosa? —preguntó Ron

—Solo hay un modo de saberlo —contestó Harry, aún con su bayard en la mano

Los tres siguieron a los alternos a la entrada principal del castillo. Salieron y escucharon ruidos provenir de un arbusto, no fue difícil adivinar que el arusiano estaba escondido ahí, por lo que se acercaron con cautela.

—Saludos. Sabemos que estás ahí. —dijo la princesa al recién llegado—. No te hacemos ningún daño

El arusiano salió del arbusto, pero con su cuchillo en alto listo para atacar. Al verlo, Harry se puso delante de Allura para protegerla y listo para usar su bayard.

—¡Suelta el arma! —exigió el ojiverde

—Nadie toma el arma de Klaizap —contestó el arusiano

—¡Harry, guarda eso! —ordenó Allura. Se apartó del chico y se acercó al pequeño guerrero—. Klaizap, por favor, acepta mis más humildes disculpas.

El arusiano se sorprendió por la cortesía. Bajo su arma y dejó de actuar con seriedad.

—Yo soy Klaizap, el más valiente guerrero. Nuestra aldea se encuentra en la colonia Gazrel. He venido a buscar respuestas de porque la Diosa Leona está enojada con sus devotos

—¿Devotos? —repitió Coran

—¿Diosa Leona? —repitió Ron

—De la que hablaban los ancestros —respondió Klaizap, señalando una pintura rupestre que se encontraba en una roca junto a él

Al ver la imagen, todos supusieron que el pequeño guerrero se refería a Voltron.

—¿Que te hace pensar que esta enojada? —preguntó Allura

—La destrucción nos invade. —contestó Klaizap—. En los últimos soles, fuego ha llovido desde el cielo y un gigante ha aparecido en el cielo

Con eso, fue más que suficiente para comprobar de que Klaizap hablaba de Voltron.

—Ustedes no hicieron enojar a la Diosa Leona —aclaró la princesa

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque soy la princesa Allura y este es mi castillo.

Klaizap gimió sorprendido y se puso de rodillas.

—¡Diosa Leona!

—Por favor, valiente guerrero, llévanos a tu aldea para conocer a nuestros vecinos.

—Uh, Allura. No es por ser mala onda ni nada, pero ¿qué hay de misión de salir de este planeta y enfrentar a Zarkon? —recordó Alex

—Parte de la misión de los paladines es difundir paz y diplomacia. Arus nos hospedó durante diez mil años, ellos merecen nuestra gratitud

Los paladines miraron a la princesa, era sorprendente cómo es que podía cambiar de una actitud fuerte y guerrera a una gentil y delicada. Los tres amigos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y aceptaron acompañar a los alteanos a visitar esa aldea.

=VTVTVTVTVT=

En la enfermería, Hermione y Severus atendían a los alienígenas recién recuperados y salidos de las crio-cápsulas. Aún estaban débiles debido a sus heridas y el cansancio. Les dieron té y algunos bocadillos que había en la cocina.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo fueron prisioneros de Zarkon? —preguntó Hermione

—Algunos por años, décadas tal vez —contestó uno de los alienígenas—. Es difícil saber, me confunde el tiempo.

—Deben haber estado ahí cuando llegaron mi tío y mi primo. Sam y Matt Holt

—Nunca supe sus nombres, pero sin duda recuerdo a los dos terrícolas que llegaron con Campeón —el alienígena volvió la mirada hacia Severus al decir «campeón»

Al sentir que lo miraban, Severus se volvió hacia el alienígena que hablaba de él. No recordaba eso, así que esa criatura podría esconder sus dudas.

—«Campeón» ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—¿De vereda no lo recuerdas? Increíble. Tú fuiste un gladiador legendario, invicto en la arena. Derrotaste a un infame gladiador galra llamado Myzax. Ese fue el día que obtuviste el apodo de «Campeón». Yo estaba ahí, igual que el terrícola joven.

»Todos éramos prisioneros, obligados a pelear para diversión de Zarkon. Ese día teníamos que enfrentar a Myzax. Una bestia feroz que muchos consideraban invencible. La perdición nos esperaba a todos. El tal Matt era el primero que lo iba a enfrentar, pero el destino tenía otros planes. Estabas tan sediento de sangre que heriste a tu compañero terrícola con un arma que le quitaste a uno de los guardias.

Severus y Hermione estaban en shock. El mayor por descubrir lo que hizo y más porque se le hacía imposible, él nunca haría algo así y menos a un niño. Hermione no podía creerlo, no solo el hecho de que su primo tuvo que pelear por su vida solo para entretener a su captor, sino porque su antiguo profesor de Pociones le hizo eso a alguien menor que él.

—¿Atacaste a mi primo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione enojada a Severus

—Yo… no lo sé. —contestó el mayor—. No lo recuerdo… ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

—Yo estaba ahí. —afirmó el alienígena—. Como todos.

—Por favor dígame dónde llevaron a mi primo cuando fue herido

—No lo sé

—Debe habrá algo más de fondo —dijo Severus—. Yo… no pude haberlo lastimado… —de pronto recordó algo—. La nave donde estuvimos se estrelló en este planeta. Tiene registros de prisioneros, alguna información

Dio media vuelta y fue hacia la salida de la enfermería, seguido por Hermione.

—¡Iré contigo! —le gritó a Severus

Ella no sabía si creer o no lo que acaba de escuchar, más porque sus ex-profesor no recordaba nada, pero si esa nave tenía alguna pista de su familia iría con él para obtenerla.

=VTVTVTVTVT=

Allura y los demás llegaron a la aldea de Klaizap en los leones Rojo, Azul y Amarillo. Los arusianos al verlos primero se asustaron, pero Klaizap los calmó diciendo que lo acompañaba la Diosa Leona y su gente. Su pueblo se calmó y los recibieron como deidades.

—¡Oh, Diosa Leona! Yo, rey de los arusianos, le pido perdón formalmente. Le ruego que nos tenga piedad y acepte nuestra tradicional Danza de la Disculpa como expiación de nuestras ofensas

El rey aplaudió dos veces y una bailarina arusiana apareció, sonó la música y comenzó la danza. Allura y los demás se miraron incómodos por el trato del pueblo. ¿Por qué pedían disculpas? Esa era la primera vez que tenían contacto con ellos y no les habían hecho nada malo.

—No es necesario —dijo Allura al rey

—¡Moontow, alto! La Diosa ha rechazado la disculpa. ¡Enciendan el fuego del sacrificio! Debemos arrojarnos a él

—¡No! ¡No queremos sacrificios! —exclamó la princesa asustada por la actitud de los arusianos

—Entonces ¿podemos proceder con la danza?

—Digamos que es preferible

El rey aplaudió y se reanudó la danza. Terminó y todos se inclinaron ante Allura y los demás.

—Por favor, de pie. —pidió la princesa—. Gracias por eso, pero no soy un ser superior digno de su veneración. Accidentalmente los puse en riesgo a todos. Yo soy la que debería disculparse con ustedes. Soy la princesa Allura y ellos son los paladines de Voltron. Aunque provenimos de mundos diferentes y tenemos muy diferentes tradiciones, deseamos vivir con ustedes como amigos.

—Pero el poderoso ángel robótico ¿no ha venido a destruirnos por nuestros actos inmorales?

—¿Voltron? ¡No! De hecho, ese poderoso robot está para protegerlos. ¡Que sea sabido que Voltron protegerá a cada ser inocente en todo el universo!

Los arusianos gritaron eufóricos y se acercaron a agradecer a la princesa y los paladines.

=VTVTVTVTVT=

La nave estrellada no estaba lejos del castillo, por lo que Severus y Hermione no tardaron mucho en llegar a ella. Y más porque fueron con sus leones. Entraron por un agujero y exploraron el lugar hasta llegar a lo que parecía un centro de mando.

—Esto parece el tablero de control, pero no hay energía —dijo Hermione, revisando los controles de la nave

—¿Solo eso necesitas? —preguntó Severus

—Sí, pero que sea compatible con la tecnología galra

Severus miró su prótesis y tuvo una idea. Activó su brazo y colocó la palma sobre el tablero, activándose enseguida.

—Increíble, funcionó —Hermione encendió la computadora integrada de su armadura en su muñeca izquierda y se enlazó a la computadora de la nave galra—. La ubicación de mi tío y de Matt debe de estar por aquí. Cuando descargue la información, buscaré como decodificarla en el castillo

Hermione apenas empezó a descargar la información cuando Severus escuchó un ruido provenir del cielo. Levantó la mirada y vio algo ir hacia ellos.

—No

—¿Que pasa?

—Algo entró a la atmósfera arusiana. No sé qué es, pero es grande, es galra y viene hacia nosotros. ¡Debemos irnos!

Severus levantó la mano, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Snape, no te muevas. Solo llevo el quince por ciento, no iré a ninguna parte

El mayor miró al cielo otra vez. Lo que sea que se avecinaba, estaba cada vez más cerca. Miró al monitor y que Granger solo llevaba la mitad de la información descargada.

—¡Ya no hay tiempo! —exclamó Severus

Tomó a Hermione de la cintura, activó su jetpack y los sacó a ambos de la nave, ignorando las quejas de la castaña.

—¡Paladines, necesitamos refuerzos! —Severus llamó a los demás con el comunicador de su casco—. ¡Alguien responda!

Alex y Allura escucharon a Severus. Iban a responder cuando de pronto los arusianos empezaron a gritar y señalar hacia el cielo. Los paladines y alternos miraron arriba y vieron algo entrando al planeta.

—¡Hay que llegar a los leones! —exclamó Alex

El caos se hizo presente en la aldea, Allura y Coran se encargaron de resguardar a los arusianos mientras que Alex y los chicos corrían hacia sus leones.

Severus y Hermione salieron de la nave. El mayor soltó a la chica, pero ella intentó regresar a la nave y él se lo impidió.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Debo encontrarlos…!

Hermione se interrumpió al ver esa cosa del cielo. Iba a estrellarse contra la nave galra.

—¡Corre! —gritó Severus

Ambos se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, incluso usando sus jetpack. Pensaron que no lo lograrían y que saldrían heridos por el impacto, pero no pasó. Levantaron la vista y se encontraron los leones Negro y Verde.

—Nuestros leones nos salvaron —dijo Severus

—No sabía que podían hacer eso —dijo Hermione

—Es nuevo y extraño que no sepas algo, Granger

Hermione apartó la mirada ofendida, encontrándose enseguida con lo que se estrelló hace unos momentos.

—Uh, Snape…

El hombre volteó y vio esa cosa también. Se abrió, revelando una enorme criatura con una extraña vara en su mano derecha. La criatura despertó y miró a su alrededor descubriendo a los paladines.

—¡Entra a tu león! —ordenó Severus

Hermione no necesito que se lo repitiera. La criatura levantó su vara y de la punta apareció una esfera de energía morada y la arrojó contra el León Negro, que esquivó el ataque. La esfera se movió contra el Verde, el león también lo esquivó y la esfera regresó a la punta de la vara.

Severus y Hermione se posicionaron enfrente y atrás de la criatura listos para atacar. Esa cosa arrojó la esfera esta vez contra el León Verde. Este le disparó con el cañón del hocico a la esfera, pero no pudo detener el proyectil y le dio, derribándola.

El enemigo recuperó su esfera y fue contra el León Verde, pero el León Negro atacó a su oponente por detrás, alejándolo de la chica. Sin embargo, la criatura se quitó a su atacante de encima y lo lanzó lejos. Levantó su vara para atacarlo con la esfera de energía, pero le fue impedido por unos disparos.

—¡Disparenle a esa cosa para que puedan salir! —indicó Alex a Harry y Ron

El León Rojo disparó por el hocico y el Azul por la cola. El León Amarillo embistió a la criatura por detrás y lo derribó.

—Severus, Hermione ¿están bien? —preguntó Alex

—Seguimos vivos, por ahora —contestó Severus

Los cinco leones se elevaron para mantenerse alejado del oponente.

—¿Esto es cosa de los galras? —preguntó preocupado Ron

—Sí, eso creo —contestó Severus—. Pero jamás había visto algo igual

—¿Y cual es el plan? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Dispararle con todo lo que tenemos? ¿Desarmarlo?

—Si queremos vencer a ese monstruo, solo hay un modo de hacerlo. ¡Formen a Voltron! —Así lo hicieron y se encararon a su oponente—. Recuerden, esta es una unidad. Peleando por una meta.

El monstruo apareció su esfera otra vez, enseguida Voltron se abalanzó sobre él. La criatura lanzó su esfera y Voltron lo esquivó sin problemas. Alex levantó al León Rojo y con él le dio un golpe al enemigo siendo este amortiguado con su vara. Hermione movió al León Verde y le dio un golpe certero en la quijada. El monstruo cayó y Voltron volvió a atacar, usando esta vez ambas manos.

El monstruo activó su vara, recuperando su esfera de energía. Al regresar, le dio a Voltron por detrás, derribándolo.

—¿Que no se supone que Voltron es el arma más poderosa del universo? —preguntó Alex al momento de que se apartaban para esquivar un nuevo ataque de la esfera

—¡Se supone que sí! —contestó Hermione

—¿Entonces por qué nos está dando una paliza? —preguntó Ron

Por estar al pendiente de la esfera, Voltron no vio al monstruo acercarse y lo atacó con una embestida. arrojándolo cerca de la aldea arusiana.

—¿Qué es ese lugar? —preguntó Severus

—Ay no ¡la aldea! —exclamó Alex

—¿Había una aldea cerca todo este tiempo? —preguntó Hermione

—Eso no importa ahora. Debemos proteger a esa gente —dijo Severus

Allura, Coran y los arusianos estaban ocultos en una cueva cerca de la aldea y de la batalla. Sabían que en cualquier momento la pelea podría llegar a la aldea y la prioridad era poner a esa gente inocente a salvo, por lo que se ocultaron en otro lugar, lo más lejos posible.

El monstruo lanzó su esfera contra Voltron otra vez. El robot cayó de espalda directo a la aldea, pero los paladines activaron los propulsores y se alejaron de ahí seguidos por la criatura.

—Lo alejamos de la aldea, pero no podemos vencerlo —dijo Hermione

—Tal vez pueda patear esa cosa y alejarlo de aquí —sugirió Harry

—Olvídalo, Potter. La última vez que lo hicimos caímos, sin mencionar que eso fue en entrenamiento. Estamos en una pelea y es más peligroso

—¡Hay que intentar!

El monstruo lanzó su esfera. Voltron se elevó y se posicionó para patear la esfera. Pero, como predijo Severus, Harry falló, le dio a Voltron y cayeron.

—Te lo dije, Potter

—¿Era necesario?

—¡Granger, dispara los láseres!

—Entendido

Voltron se puso de pie y levantó el León Verde, pero en lugar de cargar el láser, Hermione activó el escudo.

—¡Ay no!

Hermione tecleó sus pantallas holográficas para activar el cañón

—¡Granger, dije láseres!

—¡Ya voy!

Recibieron otro ataque directo del monstruo. Movió su vara y la esfera le dio a Voltron por la derecha, derribándolo una vez más.

—¡Nos concentramos en la esfera, el monstruo nos ataca! ¡Nos concentramos en la esfera, el monstruoso nos golpea! —observó Ron

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry

—¡Aguas! ¡Esfera! —advirtió Alex

Fue tarde, no pudieron evitar el ataque y volvieron a caer.

—Severus, hay que movernos —sugirió la latina, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Severus! ¿Me oyes? ¡Severus!

El hombre no la escuchaba, observaba fijamente al monstruo y su esfera. De pronto unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente: recordaban haberlo visto antes y luchado contra él en una arena de combate. Él, Severus, se protegía de la esfera poniéndose detrás de un pilar. Estaba recordando su pelea en la arena de gladiadores.

—Ese sonido… reconozco a ese monstruo de mi etapa en la prisión de Zarkon. ¡Ya sé cómo vencerlo!

El monstruo arremetió contra Voltron con su vara, pero el héroe logró quitarse de en medio a tiempo.

—Escuchen, hay un sonido fuerte cuando la esfera regresa a la base del arma y cada tercera vez la esfera necesita recargar. Es el punto débil de este monstruo. ¡Es cuando atacaremos!

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto? —preguntó Ron

—¡Defender!

Otro recuerdo de su combate como gladiador regresó a la mente de Severus, con esa ventaja supo qué hacer.

—¡Granger, escudo! —La castaña lo levantó y se protegieron—. ¡Va una, faltan dos más!

El monstruo lanzó la esfera por segunda vez y Voltron se protegido por segunda vez.

—¡No resistiremos mucho más! —exclamó Ron

Tercer lanzamiento de la esfera.

—¡La última! ¡Todos, prepárense para el impacto! —exclamó Severus

La esfera impacto con el escudo y esta vez dejó desprotegido a Voltron al derribar su escudo. La esfera volvió a la base de la vara, esa su oportunidad.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Severus

Alex disparó el láser del León Rojo al monstruo siendo un golpe directo, pero no fue suficiente.

—¡No funcionó! —exclamó Hermione

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Alex

La esfera volvió a darles directamente y los derribó. Otro recuerdo de su combate como gladiador llegó a la mente de Severus.

—Cuando lo ataque antes tenía una espada

—¡A buena hora lo dices! —reclamó Harry—. ¡Y por si no lo notaste NO TENEMOS ESPADA!

—¡La esfera! —advirtió Ron

Otro ataque directo le dio a Voltron.

—¡No resistiremos otro disparó así! —advirtió Hermione

Voltron se puso de pie. De pronto Alex escuchó a su león hablándole a la vez que un compartimiento se abrió de su lado derecho.

—Chicos, creo que mi león me está diciendo que hacer

—¡Sea lo que sea hazlo ya! ¡Está por hacer el tercer disparo! —exclamó Harry

Efectivamente, el monstruo movió su vara y disparó por tercera vez su esfera dándole a Voltron y derribándolo de nuevo. El enemigo corrió hacia ellos para atacar directamente con esfera en vara. Alex escuchó atentamente a su león. Tomó su bayard, lo introdujo en el compartimento que se abrió y lo giró.

Voltron juntó las manos y al separarlas se formó una espada. Con ella atacó de una estocada al monstruo y lo destruyó. Los paladines gritaron emocionados por su victoria.

—¿Como lo hiciste? —preguntó Ron a Alex

—Solo… escuche a mi león —respondió la latina. Sacó su bayard de compartimiento y lo miró curiosa, al parecer Voltron tenía muchas sorpresas más por darle a los paladines—. Gracias, Rojo

Voltron se separó y los leones volaron hacia la aldea para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran a salvo. A la comprobarlo, recogieron a Allura y Coran y regresaron al castillo. Fueron a la enfermería a ver cómo estaban los prisioneros rescatados y se alegraron de ver que ya estaban mejor. Coran preparó una cápsula para que todos regresaran a sus hogares.

—Buena suerte allá afuera —deseo Harry a los alienígenas

—Gracias a todos por su ayuda —agradeció el alienígena que le contó a Severus y Hermione sobre la arena de gladiadores—. Nunca imaginamos con volver con nuestras familias, pero nos dieron esperanza. Le dieron esperanza al universo.

El alienígena entró a la cápsula, los demás se despieriendon de los paladines. Coran activó el piloto automático y los alienígenas se fueron de vuelta a casa.

Después de que se fueron, todos los habitantes del castillo se fueron por diferentes lugares. Hermione salió del castillo, sentándose lejos de la puerta principal acompañada de los ratones; estaba triste por no haber podido obtener todos los datos que había en la nave galra y que pudieron ser de ayuda para encontrar a su familia; sin mencionar que todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Snape atacó a su primo si de por sí era ya era malo que fuera prisionero de los galra.

Severus vio a la castaña cabizbaja, sabía porqué estaba así; tal vez lo que logro recordar le pudiera ayudar a animar a la chica, y eso que él no era de ese tipo de personas. Respiró profundo antes de acercarse.

Los ratones chillaron, llamando la atención de la castaña. Miró hacia donde lo hacían los roedores y se sorprendió de ver a su ex-profesor acercársele.

—Pro… Snape. ¿Por qué lastimaste a mi primo? Sé que no lo conoces, pero al encontrarse en la misma situación… era para apoyarse.

—Y eso hice. Lo salve —contestó Severus.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. El hombre se sentó junto a la chica y posó su vista al panorama que tenía enfrente.

—¿Cómo…?

—Recupere la memoria cuando enfrentábamos al monstruo: Tú tío fue enviado con los prisioneros más débiles a un campo de trabajo, mientras Matt y yo fuimos obligados a pelear en la arena de gladiadores. Matt iba a pelear primero, pero tenía miedo, igual que todos.

»—No sobreviviré. ¡No volveré a ver a mi familia! —dijo Matt, aterrado

»—Sé que puedes hacerlo —le dije para animarlo e intentar calmarlo

»La puerta de la arena se abrió y uno de los robots centinela señaló a Matt. La verdad, no sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo; tal vez porque ya tengo la mala costumbre de salvar mocosos que solo se ponen en peligro, pero aparte a tu primo de un empujón y le quite su arma al centinela.

»—¡Está es mi pelea! —grite a los demás y con esa arma herí a Matt.

»Una vez herido en el suelo, me le abalancé. Matt me miró asustado creyendo que lo volvería a lastimar, pero no lo hice.

»—Cuida a tu padre y trata de escapar —le dije en un susurro para que solo él me escuchara

»El centinela me apartó de ti primo y me llevó a la arena.

—¿Lo salvaste? —preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo atacaste para que te pusieran en su lugar —la chica no supo porque, pero de repente se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó—. ¡Perdón por haber dudado de ti! ¡Gracias, Severus! ¡Gracias!

El mayor se quedó quieto, solo cuatro personas lo habían abrazo en su vida y que alguien más, sobretodo que una ex-alumna lo hiciera, lo tomó desprevenido. También le tomó por sorpresa que lo llamara por su nombre cuando no se lo había pedido. Poco a poco reaccionó y correspondió el abrazo; sabía que tenía que llevarse bien con los jóvenes para poder pelear contra los galras, pero al parecer su interacción con ellos sería más profundo… y tenía la impresión de que no será tan malo.

—De nada… Hermione

La chica paró sus sollozos de golpe y levantó la mirada hacia su ex-profesor, sorprendiéndose más al ver que le estaba sonriendo.

—Se ve que los extrañas mucho y eso es normal. Ellos también te extrañan, tu tío y primo estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

Hermione soltó al adulto, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió, a lo que el adulto correspondió. Desde la puerta, Alex y los chicos miraban la escena boquiabiertos,tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se les zafaría la quijada. La sorpresa de Alex cambió a felicidad.

—Va una, faltan dos —dijo la latina, cerrándoles la boca a sus amigos.

Harry y Ron la miraron entendiendo a que se refería. El azabache soltó un bufido y cruzó los brazos, estaba convencido de que nunca se llevaría bien con el murciélago de las mazmorras. En cuanto a Ron… no estaba seguro si llegaría el día en que se llevara bien con el hombre; odiaba admitirlo, pero el mayor seguía poniéndole la carne de gallina por todo lo que les hizo pasar en Hogwarts. Alex no perdía la fe de que tal vez, algún día el equipo Voltron se volverían amigos. O quizás más que eso: una familia.


	5. La caída del castillo de los leones

El día anterior, los paladines tuvieron su primera pelea como equipo. Al principio les fue difícil, pero pudieron formar a Voltron y derrotar a la robestia. Los arusianos estaban muy agradecidos con ellos y les ofrecieron una fiesta en su honor en el castillo de los leones. Al principio los héroes se negaron gentilmente, pero al ver que los arusianos quisieron auto-sacrificarse debido a la negación del agradecimiento, los paladines y alteanos no tuvieron otra opción mas que aceptar.

Todos estaban en la sala de estar celebrando su primera victoria como equipo, excepto Severus. Él estaba apartado de los demás sumergido en sus pensamientos, nadie se había fijado en el hombre a excepción de cierta castaña; se fijó en la expresión del mayor y adivinó enseguida sus pensamientos, la batalla con la robestia hizo que recordara lo que vivió en su año como prisionero de los galras.

Severus estaba recargado de espaldas contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, se incorporó descruzando los brazos y salió del lugar ante la mirada de Alex, a quien ni notó. El azabache se fue al Centro de Control y levantó la mirada hacia el cristal del techo, aunque en realidad ni lo miraba.

—¿Estás bien, Severus?

El hombre salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia la puerta. Alex estaba en la puerta recargando una mano en esta y la otra a su costado. Al ver la expresión del azabache, la castaña entendió que su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, el hombre solo le sonrió con tristeza.

—Más o menos —Alex bajó la mano y se acercó Severus—. Solo recordaba

—¿Volvieron más recuerdos?

—Sí. Como me hice esta cicatriz —Severus se tocó la marca que tenía en la nariz, debajo de los ojos—, como esta parte de mi cabello se volvió blanca —tocó los mechones de cabello que enmarcan su rostro—, y también… como perdí el brazo en un combate y los galras aprovecharon eso para experimentar en mí y darme este brazo —miró su extremidad artificial y cerró la mano con fuerza—. Con todo lo que me pasó y lo que les hice en sus años en Hogwarts, sigo pensando que no soy un buen líder…

—Pues Allura y el León Negro no piensan lo mismo —interrumpió Alex y Severus la miró con duda—. Has vivido muchas cosas, tienes más experiencia que mis amigos y yo juntos, además de ser el mayor de nosotros —el azabache sonrió por el último comentario—. Lo que quiero decir, es que si no tuvieras lo que se necesita para ser un líder, entonces no podrías pilotar el León Negro y no podríamos formar a Voltron. Una vez me lo dijiste y ahora te lo digo a ti: Tienes mucho potencial, pero lo que tú decidas hacer con ese potencial depende de ti

—Es bueno saber que no solo en clases me escuchabas

La latina rió por el comentario.

—Aunque, también ayudaría que te empezarás a llevar bien con mis amigos, sobretodo con Harry. Creí que ya habían arreglado las cosas después de que le mostraste tus recuerdos con la Sra. Potter. ¿Qué pasó?

Severus apartó la mirada de la chica, sabía que ese tema saldría tarde o temprano y, con todo lo que estaban viviendo, no sabía cómo acercarse a los otros tres jóvenes. Con Granger ya tuvo un pequeño acercamiento gracias a que le contó lo que logro recordar de los Holt, pero con Weasley y Potter… era más complicado.

Las puertas del Centro de Control se abrieron y por esta entró Coran, les dijo que se alistaran para la celebración de esa noche y se fue del lugar. Alex miró con seriedad a Severus, dándole a entender al mayor que esa conversación quedaría pendiente.

Llegaron los arusianos y la reunión no solo fue una fiesta de agradecimiento sino también de despedida porque Allura, Coran y los paladines anunciaron que tendrían que dejar Arus al día siguiente para enfrentarse al imperio de Zarkon. Esa noche el castillo se llenó de música y risas. Los arusianos incluso organizaron una representación de la victoria de Voltron ante la robestia.

—Gracias, majestad por esa… maravillosa producción —dijo Allura al rey y después se volvió hacia el pueblo—. Me entristece que tengamos que irnos mañana, pero debemos continuar la batalla contra Zarkon y difundir la paz por todo el universo. —se volvió hacia el rey y le entregó un comunicador—. Su majestad, por favor acepte este regalo. Esto le permitirá contáctanos siempre que necesiten ayuda. Arus será el primer planeta en la alianza con Voltron.

—¡Hurra! —exclamó el rey y su pueblo lo imitó

—Oigan ¿que les parece si tenemos un coro de aliento? Ya saben, como equipo —sugirió Ron a Harry y Alex

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó la latina

Ron lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Qué les parece, yo digo "Vol" y ustedes "tron" ¡Vol! —ninguno de los de lentes contestó, así que el pelirrojo lo intento otra vez—. Yo digo "Vol" y ustedes "tron" ¡Vol! —tampoco funcionó—. Se están volviendo unos amargados como Snape —Ron le dio un sorbo a su bebida, pero enseguida la escupió por su horrible sabor. Vio a Coran y se le acercó—. ¡Coran! ¿Qué es esto?

—Nunvill, el néctar de los dioses —contestó el alteano

—Sabe a agua de cloacas y pies

—Sí, y también es un magnífico tónico capilar —Coran remojo sus dedos en eso y se hecho un poco en su bigote.

Ron se puso pálido y trató de aguantarse las náuseas. Coran no vio la reacción del chico, sino que vio a Severus recargado de espaldas contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente la entrada del castillo, así que se le acercó.

—¿No te sientes bien? Prueba el nunvill. Cura el estómago y resalta tu sonrisa

El hombre vio sobre el hombro del alteano a Potter y Alex revisar a Weasley, quien no se veía bien y después la bebida que Coran le ofrecía.

—No, gracias. —regresó su atención a la entrada principal del castillo—. No creo que debamos dejar que entren y salgan del castillo así. No me parece seguro.

—Oh, los arusianos no harán ningún daño —aseguró Coran—. Además es justo dejarlos ver el interior del castillo, que ha estado en su planeta tanto tiempo.

—Pero quien sabe cuando atacara Zarkon otra vez. Haré una revisión perimetral, por si acaso

Salió del castillo y Coran solo lo vio alejarse, hundiéndose de hombros.

Lamentablemente, Severus tenía razón al ser precavido. En un bosque cercano al castillo, Sendak y su oficial vigilaban el lugar.

—Comandante Sendak, los centinelas están en posición en la aldea arusiana. —dijo el galra

—La suerte nos favorece —dijo Sendak con una sonrisa—. Mira, quitaron las defensas del castillo, la puerta está abierta ahora. Con tantos arusianos entrando y saliendo será muy fácil para ti infíltrarte.

—Tal vez no haga falta. Mire, la paladín verde tiene un dron galra reprogramado. Si puedo acercarme lo suficiente para clonar su codificado, puedo enviar el dron bomba sin ser detectado.

—Sabía que no me decepcionarías, Haxus

El galra fue hacia la entrada de castillo para comenzar con su misión. Dentro del castillo, Allura y los ratones miraban a los paladines convivir con los arusianos.

—Míralos: los nuevos paladines de Voltron. El destino del universo descansa sobre sus hombros. —en ese momento Allura vio a Alex y Harry entretener a sus invitados haciendo payasadas, las cuales no le parecieron apropiados a la princesa—. Yo debo proyectar fuerza, para que nadie sepa lo preocupada que estoy por el destino de la misión. —uno de los ratones le habló al oído y Allura le sonrió—. Hay que mantenerlo en secreto. —el ratón volvió a hablar y captó la atención de la princesa—. ¿Quién más tiene secretos?

El ratón se acercó a sus hermanos y entre los cuatro le contaron a Allura todo los sucesos graciosos que le pasaron a sus paladines. Entonces llegaron a una parte que sorprendió a la princesa.

—¿¡Alex es qué cosa!? —exclamó sorprendida y miró a la paladín roja. Desde que los terrícolas llegaron, Alex nunca dio indicio de parecer lo que los ratones le decían que era, incluso en ese momento que estaba jugando con Harry y Ron. Los arusianos les prestaron pelucas y bigotes falsos a los jóvenes. Harry se puso una película excéntrica, Ron un bigote muy grueso y Alex se había puesto dos pelucas en las axilas y sus espectadores se reían—. ¿Estás seguro? —uno de los ratones asintió, pero Allura no estaba convencida—. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto

Los paladines dejaron de jugar y comenzaron a hablar, centrándose más en el hecho de enfrentarse y derrotar a Zarkon, incluso mencionaron la tierra y eso los puso nostálgicos. Harry fue a hablar con Coran para preguntarle algo, ambos pasaron junto a Hermione y la chica llamó a la princesa.

—Allura, necesito hablar contigo

—Ahora no es un buen momento ¿Podría ser después?

—No, debe ser ahora

Por el tono de voz de la castaña, la princesa se dio cuenta de que era algo serio y más al ver que traía consigo una mochila cargada al hombro.

—¿Sucede algo, Hermione? Por cierto ¿qué haces con esa mochila?

—Lo que pasa… es que voy a dejar el equipo Voltron

—¿Qué?

—Desencripté la información de la nave galra sobre la ubicación de mi familia, al menos en donde estuvieron. Ya tomé mi decisión. Me voy esta noche

—¡Hermione, no puedes! ¡Eres una de los cinco paladines! Tienes la sagrada misión de defender el universo.

—¡Mi única prioridad es encontrar a mi familia! ¡Creí que lo entenderías mejor que nadie! ¡Si pudiera recuperar a tu padre ¿lo harías?! —Hermione vio la expresión triste de la princesa y se calmó un poco—. Lo siento, voy a decirle a los demás

Allura se sintió destrozada, y no por las palabras de recuperar a su familia, sino de que Voltron apenas comenzaba y ya estaban perdiendo a un miembro del equipo.

Hermione salió del castillo a buscar a Severus, quería decirles a todos juntos sobre su decisión y no uno por uno. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Haxus estaba cerca, logró clonar la codificación del dron de la castaña y programó al dron bomba, el cual entro al castillo sin problemas, detrás de ambos paladines y del dron original.

Hermione y Severus se acercaron a los demás paladines. El mayor se sorprendió de ver que la expresión de Allura, Weasley y Alex era de preocupación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Severus

—Ya les dijiste —dijo Hermione a Allura—. Eso me correspondía a mi

—Hermione, lo siento —se disculpó la princesa—. Pero lo que estás decidiendo es muy peligroso. Voltron necesita cinco paladines, los necesita a todos

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Severus

—Lo que pasa es que voy a dejar el equipo Voltron —contestó Hermione—. La información de la nave galra es suficiente, al menos para llevarme en la dirección correcta para investigar. Tengo una cápsula lista para salir...

—¿Qué? ¡Granger, no puedes irte! —exclamó Severus

—¡No puedes decirme qué hacer!

—Si te vas, no podremos formar a Voltron. O sea que no podremos defender al universo contra Zarkon. No eres la única que tiene familia. Todos en el universo tienen familia. ¡Estás poniendo la vida de dos personas antes que la vida de todos los demás en la galaxia entera!

—¡Severus, basta! —intervino Alex—. Así no funciona un equipo. Deben querer ser parte de él, no ser obligados. —pasó su atención del mayor a su mejor amiga—. Si te quieres ir, no te detendremos. Pero, por favor, piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Más que nada porque es muy peligroso que vayas a viajar por el espacio tú sola

Se hizo silencio y la latina creyó que convenció a su amiga, pero con su respuesta se dio cuenta de que se equivocó.

—Perdón. Deben buscar a alguien más para pilotar al León Verde

Le dio la espalda a todos y se fue hacia el hangar para irse.

—No puedo creerlo, el equipo se está desmoronando —susurro preocupada Allura—. ¿Cómo podremos formar a Voltron?

=VTVTVTVTVT=

Harry y Coran estaban en el Centro de Control del castillo. El ojiverde le preguntó al anciano qué tan lejos estaban de la Tierra. Coran revisó el mapa y el chico se sorprendió de ver que estaban a años luz de su planeta.

Después ambos se pusieron a hablar de sus planetas y de cuanto las extrañaban. Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que les pareció que debían regresar a la fiesta. Salieron del Centro de Control y al mismo tiempo entró el dron bomba. Harry se detuvo al ver que el robot venía solo y escuchó un extraño pitido venir de él, el dron se acercó al cristal que estaba en el techo del lugar y su sonido se hizo más fuerte haciendo que Harry entendieron enseguida lo que pasaba: era una bomba.

—¡Coran, cuidado!

El azabache protegió al alteano justo a tiempo, pero como consecuencia él quedó muy malherido. La explosión se escuchó en todo el castillo a la vez que lo hacía temblar, alertando a la princesa y a los demás paladines. Incluso Hermione regresó sobre sus pasos para ver qué sucedía. Los arusianos huyeron del castillo, de vuelta a su aldea. La explosión hizo que los sistemas del castillo fallaran y sufriera un gran apagón.

En el Centro de Control, Coran recuperó el conocimiento y en ese momento llegaron la princesa y los paladines.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Severus

—No lo sé —contestó Coran

El humo provocado por la explosión se disipó y vieron el cristal destruido.

—¡El cristal! —exclamó Allura preocupada. Se acercó al centro del lugar y entonces vio a Harry inconsciente y gravemente herido—. ¡Harry!

Severus se acercó al ojiverde y con cuidado lo volteó, acomodándolo en sus brazos.

—Potter ¡Potter!

—Debemos llevar a Harry a la enfermería —dijo Hermione

—Sin el cristal, el castillo no tiene energía —dijo Allura

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Alex—. Harry está muy mal

—¡Guerreros leones! —todos voltearon a la puerta y vieron que era el rey arusiano—. ¡Nuestra aldea está siendo atacada! ¡Ayudenos!

—Vayamos a nuestros leones —ordenó Severus

—No pueden —dijo la princesa—. Los hangares están cerrados, no hay manera de sacarlos. Estamos indefensos.

—¿No van a ayudarnos? —preguntó preocupado y asustado el rey

—Los ayudaremos, pero sin los leones —contestó la latina

—Esto es grave —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo podremos ayudarlos sin los leones?

—Necesitamos otro cristal para que el castillo funcione otra vez —dijo Coran—, pero para eso necesitamos una nave

—¡Mi cápsula! —sugirió Hermione—. Podemos usarla, deje la puerta abierta

—Puedo usar el escáner de la cápsula para ver si hay un balmera cerca. Ron, vendrás conmigo. Necesitaré ayuda para cargar el cristal.

—¿Qué es un balmera?

—De ahí vienen los cristales, te lo explicaré en el camino

Coran, Ron y Hermione corrieron al único hangar abierto.

—Iré a ver qué pasa en la aldea arusiana —dijo Alex

—Te acompañare, Alex. —dijo enseguida Allura—. Yo le cause esto a los arusianos

—De acuerdo. Severus, por favor cuida de Harry y has guardia en el castillo

—Sería mejor que Allura se quedará con Potter y yo te acompañe a la aldea —opinó el mayor

—Las únicas armas que tenemos son los bayards y tu prótesis. Allura no podría proteger el castillo, es mejor que venga conmigo. Además, ya has protegido a Harry antes, no te matara hacerlo otra vez

Con ese último comentario, el azabache soltó un mohín. No teniendo más opciones, aceptó. Sin más, todos pusieron manos a la obra.

=VTVTVTVTVT=

En el hangar, Coran y Ron ya estaban en la cápsula alteana listos para salir.

—La suerte nos sonríe, hay una fuente cercana. —dijo Coran—. No necesitaremos un agujero de gusano.

Con esos datos, el alteano configuró las coordenadas para llegar a su destino.

—Espero que no te moleste, Coran, pero le hice unas modificaciones a la nave —dijo Hermione

—¿Hiciste qué? —preguntó Ron

—El primer cambio, es un modo de sigilo que diseñe a partir de las paredes del laberinto de la Cubierta de Entrenamiento. —señaló el botón con un icono de una nave que se veía solo la mitad—. El segundo es un tanque de combustible que monte en el inyector. —señaló el botón al lado con el icono de un propulsor

—¡Usarlo en el vuelo convertirá la cápsula en una bomba! —exclamó preocupado Coran

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó asustado Ron y miró a Hermione

—Ou… creo que no deberían usar esa modificación ahora

—Dejando de lado los locos experimentos de Hermione ¿Ya estamos listos para salir? —preguntó el paladín amarillo

—Sí, vámonos —contestó Coran

Encendió la nave y los dos partieron hacia balmera en busca del cristal. En cuanto los perdió de vista, Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos; iría a ver si podría hacer algo en lo que el castillo estaba inactivo.

Severus se dirigía a la entrada para montar guardia llevando consigo a Harry, quien seguía sin despertar. Al ver al chico de ese modo, el mayor no pudo evitar recordar esos años en que Potter estudió en Hogwarts y estuvo, prácticamente, todos sus años escolares salvándole el pellejo a él y sus mejores amigos, aunque eso al final tuvo su lado positivo… Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver que alguien se aproximaba y, desgraciadamente, reconoció al intruso.

—Sendak

Con cuidado, recostó a Harry en el suelo y corrió hacia la entrada, para impedirle el paso al galra y sus robots centinelas.

—Apártate —ordenó el galra

—No —contestó el paladin negro, a la vez que activaba su prótesis—. No vas a entrar aquí

—Sí, lo haré

Sendak arrojó su prótesis. Severus lo detuvo con la suya, pero el galra lo sujetó y lo arrastró por el suelo dejándolo ante él. Soltó al paladín y lanzó un golpe con su arma hacia severus, quien lo esquivó a tiempo. El hombre volvió a activar su prótesis y se abalanzó contra su oponente. Ambos daban golpes con sus respectivos brazos artificiales hasta que ambos chocaron puño contra puño.

—Veo que estuviste algún tiempo con los Druidas —comentó Sendak—. Les encanta experimentar. Lástima que no te dieron el último modelo

Como si fuera un cohete, Sendak disparó su brazo y arrojó a Severus hasta el interior del castillo, quedando al lado de Harry. El ex-profesor se levantó y vio el nuevo ataque de su oponente y lo esquivó. El galra trató de atacarlo con su brazo normal, pero Severus lo sujetó de este y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado de la estancia. Sendak se puso de pie, recuperó su prótesis y atacó una vez más, seguido por el paladín. Ambos quedaron frente a frente con su respectiva prótesis a unos centímetros del cuello del contrario.

—Suéltalo o tu amigo lo pagará —ordenó una segunda voz

Severus miró sobre su hombro y vio a un segundo galra, Haxus, apuntándole a Potter a la cabeza con su arma. Ese segundo de distracción le costó, ya que Sendak lo atacó por detrás y lo noqueó con facilidad.

—Voltron es nuestro —sentenció Sendak

Dos centinelas tomaron a Severus y a Harry. Sendak, Haxus y sus prisioneros se dirigieron al Centro de Control. Escondida junto a su dron, Hermione vio con horror todo

—No —murmuró la castaña

Tomó a su dron y se fue de ahí, tenía que detener a los galras y salvar a Harry y Snape.

Alex y Allura por fin llegaron a la aldea arusiana, esta estaba casi en su totalidad incendiada. Los aldeanos estaban a las orillas del pueblo viendo como su hogar era consumido por las brasas.

—¡Guerreros leones, miren allá! ¡Atacantes! —dijo el rey arusiano en cuanto vio a las chicas

—Revisaré más de cerca el lugar. Quédate con ellos —dijo Alex a la princesa y bajó a la aldea

Alex cerró por completo su casco para no respirar el humo del fuego. Pasó con cuidado por las chozas incendiadas y vio unos centinelas galras, pero le pareció extraño que no se movieran. Se acercó con cautela y vio que estás estaban casi destruidas y sujetadas con palos.

—¿Qué…? No —Alex enseguida entendió la situación y se comunicó con Allura enseguida—. ¡Nos engañaron! ¡Son señuelos! ¡Solo fue una distracción para separarnos y dejar el castillo indefenso!

Allura miró hacia el castillo preocupada.

—¡Van por Voltron! ¡Apresuremonos para evitarlo!

Los centinelas de Sendak conectaron los restos del cristal a sus generadores.

—Enciendan el castillo —ordenó el galra. El lugar volvió a estar en marcha, pero ahora estaba bajo el control del enemigo. Se activaron las pantallas holográficas, en estas se mostraron los cinco leones de Voltron—. Los leones están en sus hangares. Activa la barrera de partículas. Inicia la secuencia de despegue

Alex y Allura llegaron al castillo, pero fue demasiado tarde, la barrera de partículas les cerró el paso.

—¡No! —exclamó la paladín roja

—¡Tienen el control del castillo! —exclamó la princesa—. ¡Van a tomar a Voltron!

—Contacta al emperador Zarkon —ordenó Sendak

Haxus abrió la línea de comunicación y en la pantalla apareció su líder.

—Sendak

—Mi misión está completa. Tomé el castillo alteano junto con todos los leones de Voltron. Ahora me estoy preparando para despegar y le voy a entregar a todos en breve

—Esa noticia es muy agradable. has cumplido tu deber. Vrepit Sa

—Vrepit Sa —Zarkon cortó la comunicación y Sendak se dirigió a su general—. Haxus, prepara el castillo para despegar

—Sí, señor comandante

Afuera del castillo, Alex sacó su bayard con la intención de destruir la defensa del castillo para entrar.

—¿Podemos atravesar la barrera?

—No. Y quien haya tomado el castillo tiene el cristal, o sea que van a poder volar la nave. Debemos detenerlos

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Antes de que Allura pudiera contestar, se activaron sus comunicadores.

—Alex ¿me escuchas?

—¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy adentro del castillo. Sendak lo tomó y se prepara para despegar. Tiene a Harry y Severus

—Hermione, escucha. Si inician la secuencia de lanzamiento, no tendremos mucho tiempo para evitar que despeguen. —le advirtió Allura

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Tienes que dirigirte al panel de control de motores y desconectar la turbina principal desde la cámara de energía central. Si lo consigues, Sendak tendrá que reiniciar todo el sistema, tal vez eso nos de tiempo para pensar cómo detenerlos

Mientras Allura le daba indicaciones, Hermione revisó su computadora holográfica de muñeca de su traje de paladín para organizar sus movimientos y revisar en qué partes del castillo podría pasar sin ser detectada. En cuanto terminó, se puso manos a la obra. La princesa guiaba a Hermione paso a paso. La castaña abrió con ayuda de su bayard la puerta del elevador, por ahí podría moverse por el castillo sin que la descubrieran. Con su jetpack, bajó con cuidado.

—Inicia la secuencia de activación del generador principal —ordenó Sendak

—Secuencia de activación iniciada —indicó Haxus—. Encendiendo para despegar

Hermione llegó al piso del generador, salió del elevador y entró al Centro de Motores.

—Bien, Allura, llegue a la turbina. Está encendida.

—Debes darte prisa. Cruza el pasaje a la columna principal del centro.

La castaña lo hizo y llego al panel de control.

—¿Qué sigue?

—Ahora abre la escotilla. Busca el núcleo de control de la computadora central e ingresa la siguiente secuencia

—¡Espera! ¿Cúal de todas es? Las etiquetas están en alteano y recuerda que no sé leerlo

—Comandante Sendak, listos para despegar —informó Haxus

La turbina se encendió.

—¡Allura! ¡No distingo cual de estos es! ¡Todos se ven iguales! ¿Allura? ¿¡Allura!?

Hermione se puso de pie y vio la turbina activada.

—¡Allura! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alex

—¡Perdí el contacto con Hermione! —contestó la princesa—. ¡Ay no! ¡Está despegando!

Hermione volvió a hincarse enfrente de la escotilla y miró los núcleos, tratando de adivinar cual debía usar.

—Ya que

Tomó su bayard, la convirtió en su katan y destruyó todos los núcleos. Estos explotaron, expulsando a la paladín verde. A pesar de haber improvisado, su acción funcionó: la turbina se apagó.

—¡El motor principal hizo corto! —avisó Haxus

Sendak se acercó al panel de control. Ambos galras vieron en la pantalla a la paladín verde de Voltron salir del centro de motores.

—Tenemos una saboteadora. Encuentrala y eliminala

—Comandante Sendak, recibí una transmisión que es generada por alguien adentro —Haxus activó el transmisor para escuchar la señal captada.

—Falta poco para que hagan funcionar la nave otra vez —era la voz de la princesa Allura—. Debes apagar la barrera de partículas para que entremos

—Lo haré —confirmó una segunda voz, la cual era de la paladín verde—. Dime que hacer

—El generador de la barrera de partículas es esta debajo de la cubierta principal…

—Le dice a la intrusa cómo desactivar nuestras defensas

—Sí, pero también nos está revelando su ubicación. —Sendak se volvió hacia los centinelas para darles órdenes—. Busquen esa sala. Maten a la paladín —los robots se fueron y le dio nuevas órdenes a Haxus—. Repara el motor, el emperador Zarkon nos ordenó que le llevemos a Voltron. Esta nave partirá antes del anochecer.

Hermione, en compañía de su dron, recorrieron el castillo siguiendo las indicaciones de la princesa.

—Hermione ¿ya estás en la Sala del Generador? —preguntó Allura

La paladin verde cruzó una puerta. Era un largo pasillo y a ambos lados columnas de electricidad púrpura.

—Ya entré —confirmó la castaña. Miró fascinada el lugar, pero también preocupada—. Esta tecnología es muy avanzada. No sé si pueda hacerlo

—¡Claro que puedes! —afirmó Allura—. Eres una guerrera, yo sé que jamás te rindes

No estaba segura, pero de pronto un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Hermione: La cena de despedida que su familia y los Holt tuvieron antes de la misión Cerberos. Sus padres, sus tíos y su primo, todos lo estaban pasando bien y prometiendose mutuamente que se volverían a ver… pero esa felicidad duró poco debido a que días después salió la noticia sobre la desaparición de los astronautas. Lo que más le molestó a la castaña ese día fue que dijeron que habían muerto debido a un error del piloto, así que decidida se infiltró en el Cuartel Galáctico Garrison varias veces para buscar información sobre la misión Cerberos. No obstante, el director del plantel la descubrió esas veces y le prohibieron el acceso al plantel.

Volviendo a la realidad, Hermione le habló a la princesa.

—Ok. Dame instrucciones Allura

—Apagar la barrera en esa sala puede ser peligroso. Recuerda: la barrera también es un arma, así que aléjate de los arcos de energía.

—No tocar los rayos gigantescos, entiendo.

—Ahora, lo que necesito que hagas es que…

El dron interrumpió la comunicación al empujar a Hermione, debido a que llegaron unos disparos por detrás. La chica volteó y vio centinelas ir hacia ella, empezó a correr sin hacerle mucho caso a los llamados de Allura.

—¡Hermione! ¿¡Estás ahí!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —la princesa siguió llamando a la paladín verde, pero seguían sin contestar. Guardó silencio para pensar y se le ocurrió otra opción—. ¡Los ratones! Tal vez puedan ayudar. —cerró los ojos y se concentró en su conexión con los roedores.

«Amigos, necesito su ayuda»

Los ratones estaban dormidos en el joyero de Allura, pero escucharon su mensaje y se pusieron en acción.

Hermione y el dron estaban acorralados por los centinelas, ni siquiera podía asomar la cabeza para encontrar la salida, así que uso la computadora holográfica de muñeca para revisar el pasillo y se molestó al ver la única vía de escape que tenía

—¿Mi única salida está a dos pisos arriba? ¡Y justamente atrás de los centinelas! ¿Es en serio?—dijo molesta la paladín. Revisó todos los sistemas y programas que su computadora holográfica de muñeca tenía buscando algo que le ayudara a escapar. Finalmente encontró algo útil—. Probemos con esto

Activó un holograma de sí misma y distrajo a los centinelas; lamentablemente no duró mucho porque uno de ellos le disparó y se comprobó la farsa, lo bueno es que el disparo se intensificó y le dio a los robots noqueándolos enseguida y dándole tiempo a Hermione de escapar. Pero la paladín no contaba con que del otro lado del pasillo aparecieran más centinelas, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su única vía de escape con la ayuda de su bayard.

Hermione avanzó por el ducto de ventilación hasta llegar al final del mismo y descubrió que había llegado a la Cubierta de Entrenamiento. Corrió hacia la salida, pero del cuarto de mando aparecieron dos centinelas; se protegió con su escudo y enseguida tuvo una idea para escapar.

—¡El laberinto invisible! ¡A ver si salen de él!

Con su computadora holográfica de muñeca entró al sistema de la cubierta de entrenamiento y activó el laberinto invisible dejándolos atrapados. Abrió otro ducto de ventilación y escapó por ahí. Llegó a una parte donde había tres caminos y antes de que pudiera decidir por cual ir, un centinela la atacó por detrás dándole a su jetpack, la chica avanzó lo más rápido por el lugar sin darse cuenta de la abertura que había en el suelo y cayó por está. Pensó deprisa y usó su bayard-katar para detener la caída a la vez que derribaba al centinela.

—Espero que ese haya sido el último —dijo Hermione con pesar, sujetándose a la pared con fuerza para no caer, además de ser ayudada por su dron.

La paladín verde encontró otra salida del ducto, estaba en los pasillos del castillo y por suerte no había centinelas. Estaba desierto. Se recargó en la pared, se quitó el casco y otro recuerdo llegó a su mente:

Después de la prohibición, la chica le pidió a Harry que le prestará su capa invisible para volver a entrar y a Ron los últimos artículos de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley; los chicos y Alex trataron de persuadirla de que buscara información en otro lado. No importaba que el lugar fuera un centro espacial muggle y que podría infiltrarse sin problemas con la ayuda de la magia, pero lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado arriesgado y si la atrapaban una vez más quién sabe qué podrían hacerle. Dolida, Hermione le gritó a sus mejores amigos haciendo falsas acusaciones que no la entendían y recriminándoles que no querían apoyarla; así que en la noche tomó todas esas cosas sin permiso y regreso al Cuartel Galáctico Garrison. Estaba por ponerse la capa invisible cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro; volteó sacando su varita y se tranquilizó al ver que eran sus amigos.

Alex y los chicos habían decidido ayudarla, con la condición de que en lugar de espiar en los expedientes desde adentro, encontrará una forma de acceder a ellos desde fuera. Hermione aceptó la condición y entró al Cuartel con la ayuda de sus amigos. Lamentablemente escogió justamente el primer día de clases de los cadetes, así que con extremo cuidado los esquivó y obtuvo lo que buscaba.

Regresó a la realidad y miró al dron. Sabía que el robot no le entendía, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien… o algo en este caso.

—¿Sabes? Al principio me costaba trabajar en equipo. —se puso el casco y su expresión de tristeza pasó a una de determinación—, pero desde que Alex y los chicos nos volvimos amigos inseparables, aprendí eso, a ayudar a los demás y nunca abandonarlos. Y eso último nunca lo haré

Ya más tranquila y confiada, Hermione siguió con su misión seguida por el dron.

En el generador, Haxus trabajaba en encender el castillo de los leones siendo guiado por las órdenes de Sendak desde el Centro de Control del castillo

—Encendiendo subpaneles —dijo Sendak a través de los comunicadores—. El subpanel transductor de energía está listo

—Sí señor, abriendo vía para enlazar con el puente. Reactivando con el Whirlatherm principal —dijo Haxus

Hermione se infiltró y subía por unas escaleras pegadas a la pared hasta llegar a un panel oculto. Lo abrió y escaneó con su computadora holográfica de muñeca teniendo acceso a los controles del lugar.

—Activación completa. Listo para el encendido. —dijo Haxus

—Puente listo —dijo Sendak

—Encendiendo —Haxus activó la energía a un nivel medio, pero Hermione la subió al máximo haciendo que la alarma de peligro sonara—. Señor, algo no está bien.

El sobrecargo hizo que se liberaba una corriente eléctrica, la cual hirió a Haxus y Hermione se salvó con la ayuda de su dron debido a su jetpack averiado. Descendieron hasta estar unos metros de los controles de Haxus

—¿Tú estás causando estos problemas? —preguntó el galra—. ¿Una niña?

—¡No soy una niña! ¡Soy una paladín de Voltron! —contestó Hermione

—Dejame decirte algo, mocosa —dijo Haxus a la vez que desenfundó su espada que, por lo que pudo ver la castaña, era láser—. Soy un soldado del imperio Galra, solo me detiene el triunfo o la muerte —y sin más se abalanzó contra la chica

Hermione esquivó sus ataques y lo contrataco con cu bayard-katan, pero Haxus enrolló el cable de energía con su espada y arrojó a la paladín hacia los controles.

—No tienes a donde huir ni donde esconderte

El galra levantó su espada listo para atacar, pero dron de Hermione lo golpeó en la cabeza por detrás y la chica aprovechó para pasar entre las piernas de su oponente a la vez que enredaba el cable de energía en uno de sus tobillos haciendo que pierda el equilibro y cerca del caer del borde del generador. Para no caer, Haxus se sujetó del dron de Hermione y en eso perdió su espada. El robot trató de avanzar, pero debido al peso del galra, se sobrecargo y se desactivo haciendo de él y Haxus cayeran.

—Haxus, reportate —escuchó Hermione a Sendak.

Se acercó al panel de control y le contestó al comandante galra.

—¡Haxus se fue y tú sigues!

—¡Me has retrasado, pero esta nave es mía! Ahora te vas a rendir ante mí de inmediato

—¡Jamás!

—Entonces tengo una pequeña función para que la disfrutes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hermione sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al escuchar la voz de Severus ¡Había olvidado por completo que él y Harry estaban con Sendak!

—Tu amiga quería saber de ti

—¡Severus!

—¡Hermione! ¡No lo…!

El ex-profesor recibió una descarga del brazo cyborg de Sendak.

—¡No!

Los gritos del adulto se detuvieron.

—Puedes hacer que paren —dijo Sendak—. Solo entregate, su sufrimiento está en tus manos

El galra cortó la comunicación, dejando a Hermione con un dilema. No obstante, este no duro mucho ya que sabía lo que tenía que hacer; así que corrió hacia el Centro de Control.

Sendak miraba con burla a los dos paladines prisioneros, pero sobretodo al paladín negro.

—Me impresiona que lograrás escapar. —dijo Sendak a Severus—. Tal vez debería ir a tu planeta a ver si todos los tuyos tienen tu espíritu. —Hermione veía todo oculta, vio a Harry todavía inconsciente en el suelo y a Severus atado de manos de rodillas ante Sendak—. Claro que todos terminarían vencidos como ustedes. Ya que tenemos a Voltron, cada planeta, cada especie comparte el mismo destino.

En el castillo, los ratones se movían siguiendo las indicaciones de Allura. Llegaron a un panel donde tuvieron acceso a la barrera de partículas y la desactivaron dejando por fin pasar a la princesa y a Alex.

Sendak le dio la espalda a sus prisioneros para ir al panel de control, pero vio de reojo a la paladín verde y la atacó con su prótesis. Hermione esquivó el ataque y escapó de ahí con el galra detrás de ella. Por estar concentrado en su presa, Sendak no se dio cuenta de que la paladin en realidad estaba oculta detrás de una columna y lo que perseguía era un holograma. En cuanto lo vio alejarse, Hermione entró al Centro de Control y se acercó a sus amigos.

—¡Harry! ¡Severus! ¿Están bien? Despierte, soy yo…

Algo la sujetó por detrás y la alejó de ellos.

—¿En serio creíste que tu pequeño truco del holograma funcionaría conmigo?

—¡Sueltala!

Sendak miró hacia la puerta y vio llegar a la palarín roja sacando su espada y a la princesa alteana. El galra puso ante él a Hermione para usarla como escudo.

—No se acerquen…

Un disparo lo derribó y soltó a Hermione. Harry por fin recuperó el conocimiento y le disparó a Sendak por detrás. Severus se levantó y trató de embestir al galra, pero este lo derribó sin problemas. Alex atacó a su oponente con su bayard-espada, pero Sendak la atrapó con su prótesis y la derribó. Hermione cortó la conexión del brazo cyborg, dejando infenso al galra.

Mientras los paladines peleaban, Allura fue al panel de control y trató de volver a tener el control del castillo de los leones.

—¡Alex, ahora!

La latina arrojó a Sendak hacia donde estaba el cristal contaminado y Allura lo encerró en un campo de energía. Las chicas se acercaron a sus amigos, cortaron las ataduras de Severus y se aseguraron de que ambos estuvieran bien.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó Alex

—Sí, gracias a ustedes —contestó Severus. El mayor volvió su atención hacia Harry, quien estaba recargado en el hombro de Hermione—. Potter ¿estás bien?

—Sí… lo logramos. Creo que sí somos un buen equipo —dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa

—Así parece

Alex sonrió ante la interacción, no era el modo que esperaba que pudieran hacer las paces, pero algo era algo. Harry volvió a desmayarse, Severus lo cargó en brazos y todos fueron hacia la enfermería. Allura le explicó al mayor como ponerle el traje médico a Harry y una vez cambiado de ropa, lo metieron a una de las cápsulas.

—Después de un día aquí estará recuperado —dijo Allura a los paladines

—Hermione, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste —dijo Severus—. No puedo evitar pensar que estabas destinada a formar parte del equipo, todos de hecho. Pero comprenderé si te quieres ir

—Mi tío me contaba lo unido que estaba a su tripulación. Eran como familia; al estar con Alex y los chicos y ahora esto de Voltron ahora entiendo a lo que se refería. Me quedaré con ustedes, detengamos a Zarkon por todas nuestras familias.

Alex abrazó a Hermione feliz de que su mejor amiga decidió quedarse.

—Que gusto tenerte de vuelta

—Aunque técnicamente ni me fue

—¡No importa!

Allura y Severus rieron por la interacción de las chicas. Era bueno que al fin las cosas se tranquilizaran, ahora solamente habría que esperar a que Ron y Coran regresaran de Balmera con el cristal lo más pronto posible, ya que no sabían cuánto duraría la energía de reserva de la enfermería.


	6. Llanto de Balmera

Ajenos a todo lo que sucedía en Arus, Coran y Ron estaban llegando al balmera para conseguir el cristal.

—¿Este es el planeta Balmera de los cristales? —preguntó el pelirrojo

—No es un planeta —corrigió el alteano—. Son animales ancestrales. Petrificados, pero aún con vida. Las impurezas bajo sus superficie hace que produzca los cristales. Yo acompañaba a mi abuelo a visitar estas majestuosas criaturas mientras construía el castillo de los leones. No olvidaré la primera vez que vi la brillante superficie de un balmera. Te espera una sorpresa.

Ron no fue el único que recibió dicha sorpresa, Coran también: El balmera había sido tomado por los galras.

—¡Esto es horrible! —exclamó Coran—. ¡Los galras lo convirtieron en una colonia minera! Lo están destruyendo por completo. No tienen respeto por la criatura.

De repente el escáner de la cápsula sonó y les mostró la señal de una nave enemiga aproximándose a ellos.

—¿Qué eso? ¿Qué significa?

—Significa que los galra nos vieron.

—Llamando a nave no identificada —dijo una voz desde el caza galra—. Diga su identificación, código de acceso y destino de aterrizaje

—Demonios ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Mantén la calma. —Coran abrió un canal de comunicación hacia el caza—. No necesitamos aterrizar. Eh… solo estamos mirando, si nos permiten.

—Nave no identificada aterrice de inmediato y prepárense a ser abordados

—Muy bien. Eh… gracias, nos vemos allá abajo

Coran encendió los propulsores y se alejó del caza galra. En consecuencia, la nave comenzó a dispararles. El alteano vio algo que podía ayudarlos a perder al enemigo dentro del balmera, así que los dirigió a ambos hacia dicho lugar, el cual era dentro de la criatura.

Ron estuvo gritando todo el tiempo, pero estos empezaron a césar al ver que no llegaban al fondo.

—¿Qué tan profundo es esto?

—La verdad, no tengo idea…

La cápsula chocó contra uno de los soportes provocando que uno de los propulsores se destruyera. Llegaron al fondo del pozo de excavación y la nave se estrelló. La cápsula se abrió y ambos miraron a su alrededor, a simple vista no había nadie, pero no bajaron la guardia a pesar de estar asustados. Ron vio la entrada a un túnel y de esta dos pares de ojos de amarillos mirándolos a él y a su acompañante

—Coran... ¿que vive al fondo de estas minas?

Los dos bajaron de la cápsula. Ron activó su bayard apuntando hacia la entrada del túnel, aún estaba inseguro de usarlo, pero era la única defensa que tenían.

—¡No se acerquen, por favor! —pidió el pelirrojo, tratando de sonar firme. Pero su voz denotaba miedo—. No sé cómo usar esta cosa todavía —Los extraños salieron y para sorpresa de Ron, no eran lo que temía—. Un momento… no son galra.

—Tampoco ustedes —dijo una de las criaturas, la cual por su voz podría deducirse que era mujer

Las criaturas eran de estatura promedio, de piel grisácea como si fueran de rocas y ojos totalmente amarillos. Arriba de todos se escuchó el ruido de una nave, era un caza galra.

—¡Están patrullando! —advirtió la segunda criatura, por su voz era hombre. Ignoro a Ron y Coran y se volvió hacia su compañera—. Escuchame, tenemos que alejarnos de ellos ¡ahora!

—¡Esperen, por favor! —pidió Coran—. ¡Ayudenos! Si los galras nos ven, nos mataran.

—O torturaran —agregó Ron, sin bajar su bayard

—O nos usarán como mascotas para entretenerlos de algún modo

—¡Es su problema, peludo! —reclamó la criatura a Coran—. Si nos ven con ustedes, los matarán a ustedes y a nosotros —ignoró a los intrusos y se volvió de nuevo a su acompañante—. Shay, vamonos

—¡No! —exclamó la mujer de nombre Shay—. En todos estos años solo los galras han venido aquí. ¡No le daré la espalda a los espaciales!

Ron bajó su bayard y él y Coran se mostraron más tranquilo al recibir ayuda. El acompañante de Shay miró con desconfianza a los recién llegados y después a la entrada del lugar; con resignación, decidió hacerle caso a Shay. Entre todos, levantaron la cápsula dañada y la metieron rápidamente en el túnel, a tiempo de que el caza galra no lo viera. Una vez pasado el peligro, Ron desactivó y guardó su bayard y se volvió hacia sus salvadores

—Gracias por salvarnos. Yo soy Ron

—Soy Shay y él es mi hermano, Rax. ¿Cómo llegaron a nosotros?

—Pues… vinimos en busca de algo y ustedes podrían ayudarnos a encontrarlo

Escucharon cazas volver acercarse.

—Vayamos a resguardarnos —dijo Shay

Con un gesto de la mano indicó a Ron y a Coran que la siguieran, lo cual hicieron sin problemas. Una vez a salvo, en donde Shay y su familia vivían, la balmeriana les ofreció alimento y los dos visitantes aceptaron de inmediato.

—Gracias por la rica sopa —agradeció Ron—. ¿Son papas lo que tienen?

—La especialidad de la abuela para visitas especiales —contestó Shay—. Raíz de cueva para la piel, insectos de cueva para el alma

Ante eso último, Ron y Coran casi escupían la comida; pero como sería una falta de respeto para quienes los salvaron no tuvieron más opción de tragar la sopa.

—Uh… gracias por los insectos —dijo Coran, tratando de sonar gentil

—¿Cuántos de ustedes hay aquí? —preguntó Ron

—Habemos miles de aquí en Balmera —contestó el padre de Shay—. Trabajamos y vivimos en estas minas

—Recolectamos cristales para Zarkon —continuó Shay

—Zarkon —repitió Ron el nombre con enojo. Enojo que no sentía desde los tiempos de guerra contra Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos en la Tierra—. Es tan… triste que esclavice a todo un planeta

—Zarkon gobierna, pero aún tenemos familia —dijo el padre de Shay—. De ahí viene la verdadera felicidad

De pronto el hermano de Shay, Rax, se levantó y todos lo miraron

—Los galras podrían separar a nuestra familia si los encontraran. ¡Todos vienen a Balmera a extraer, pero no dejan nada a cambio!

—En el pasado, los que tomaban los cristales de Balmera lo reponían con energía —explicó Shay—. Un intercambio equitativo. Pero los galras solo extraen —Shay tocó el suelo del balmera y alrededor de su mano brillo—, es natural que sintamos su sufrimiento

La balmeriana levantó la mano y Ron pudo notar la tristeza en su rostro.

—Lamento haberlos puesto en esta situación —dijo el pelirrojo—. Pero cuanto antes nos llevemos el cristal antes estarán fuera de peligro

—Buscamos un cristal para nave de combate —dijo Coran

—¿Un cristal para nave de combate? —repitió el padre de Shay con sorpresa—. Son los más escasos —dijo con seriedad—. Los guardias galras los vigilan sin descanso hasta extraerlos. Su misión es en vano

—¡Existe uno! —intervinó Shay—. Hallado hace unas semanas, ya casi está excavado

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Rax—. Aunque pudieran robarle el cristal a los galras, las patrullas los esperan para derrivar su nave. ¡Ellos no tienen esperanza de salir de aquí con vida ya sea con o sin el cristal!

—Ok… el cristal que buscamos es la cosa más difícil de conseguir en el universo —dijo Ron a Coran preocupado

—No se si la más difícil —dijo el alteano—. Hay un mineral de scaultrita en el estómago de Weblums gigantes. Recolectarlo no es fácil, pero sí, esto parece muy difícil

—Pueden quedarse hasta que Balmera dé otro cristal —ofreció Shay—. Uno oculto a la vista de los galras

—No tenemos tanto tiempo —dijo Ron—. Hay un amigo herido que necesita una máquina de curación "mágica" ¡ya!

—Ron, arregla la cápsula —dijo Coran a la vez que levantaba—, yo iré a inspeccionar a ver si elaboró otro plan

—¿Y cómo rayos voy a hacer eso? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo funciona esa cosa, mucho menos repararla. Y dudo mucho que un Reparo ayude porque no sé cómo era eso antes

—Tal vez podamos ayudarles —dijo el padre de Shay a la vez que ponía de pie—. No solo extraemos los cristales, sino que también hacemos trabajo de ingeniería; su tecnología es diferentes, pero no creo que sea imposible de arreglar

Ron y Coran se miraron con una sonrisa, de verdad les estaban muy agradecidos con los balmerianos y con eso estaban más que dispuestos a ayudarlos a liberarlos de la tiranía de los galras.

—Dime ¿cómo es el cielo? —preguntó Shay mientras Ron y su padre trabajaban en la nave. El paladín estorbando más que ayudar

—Uh… ¿El cielo? —repitió sorprendido el pelirrojo por la pregunta—. ¿En serio ni siquiera has visto el cielo?

—No —negó la balmeriana. Le hizo una seña a Ron para que se acercara y su padre no pudiera escuchar—. Pero en las noches subo a escondidas lo más que puedo, tratando de imaginar como será. —se alejó un poco de Ron y suspiró con tristeza—. Que afortunado eres de volar en esta máquina, a mundos muy lejos de aquí.

—Pues… no tiene porqué ser así, también puedes ser libre.

—¿Libre?

—Sí. Ser libre es poder ir a donde quieras, ser lo que quieras, hacer lo que quieras. Sin amos galras que te digan qué hacer.

—No tiene sentido, Zarkon lo controla todo

—No, eso ha cambiado. ¿Has escuchado de Voltron?

—¿El cuento infantil?

—Es real. Soy uno de los paladines y Voltron por fín derrotará a Zarkon

—¿En serio?

—¡Deja de lavarle la mente con tu show de sombras! —interrumpió Rax, dejando de trabajar en la nave y acercándose a ellos—. La cueva es nuestro hogar, eso jamás cambiará.

Rax dejó las herramientas, tomó a su hermana de la muñeca y se la llevó lejos de Ron.

—Por favor disculpa a mi hijo —Ron había olvidado por completo al balmeriano por su conservación son Shay—. Los garlas invadieron Balmera desde antes de que nacieran, es la razón por la que no conocen nada el exterior y el único hogar que conocen es Balmera. Me sorprende y alegra a la vez que la historia de Voltron es genuina después de tantos años y que justamente sea un paladín de Voltron quien nos este auxiliando. Gracias a ustedes, la esperanza volvió a mi familia.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos para derrotar a Zarkon y devolverle la paz al universo —prometió Ron

—Eso no lo pongo en duda

La nave quedó lista y ambos regresaron con los demás, encontrándose en el camino con Coran. En el lugar solamente estaban los hermanos balmerianos

—¿Qué? ¿Ya está su nave lista? ¿Ya se van? —preguntó Rax toscamente

—Rax —lo regañó su padre

—¿O sea que quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó Ron

—Sí

—Pues… funciona, pero no nos iremos sin el cristal —paso su atención de Rax a Coran—. ¿Pensaste en alguna idea para obtenerlo?

—De hecho, sí

Coran tomó una manta vieja, una cabeza y brazos de un centinela galra con un brazo y con el otro agarró a Ron del antebrazo y lo llevó a arrastras hacia donde estaba el cristal que necesitaban. Antes de llegar, Coran se subio a los hombros del pelirrojo, los cubrió a ambos con la manta y se puso la cabeza robotica.

—Avanza con cuidado y trata de no llamar la atención —dijo Coran

—Será difícil porque ¡no veo nada!

—¡No grites y actúa natural! ¡Ah! Y ten al alcance tu bayard

Como pudo, Ron avanzó hacia donde estaban los centinelas haciendo guardia.

—Hola caballeros, se acabó el turno. El jefe los necesita en la estación

—Confirme código de identificación —pidió uno de los robots

—Seguro. No quería hacer esto, pero tendré que usar el rango. Ustedes están en graves problemas ¿sí? Así que entreguen sus armas e identificaciones

Los centinelas levantaron sus armas y les apuntaron.

—Confirme código de identificación o será destruido

—Ok, ok. Lo tengo justo ¡aquí!

Quitó la manta y Ron disparó a los centinelas con su bayard-minigun. Una vez destruidos, Coran se acercó al cristal, puso ambas manos sobre él y este comenzó a brillar.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos prisa!

—No voy a sacarlo como cualquier monstruo galra. El Balmera es un ser sagrado, tienes que comunicarte con él. Conectar tu fuerza vital, así es como se hacía antiguamente.

—Vaya, realmente sabes de Balmera

El brillo se apagó y Coran se alejó del cristal. Este se desenterró y el alteano lo sujeto, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido al peso del cristal. Detrás de ellos aparecieron más centinelas y los apuntaban con sus armas. Eran demasiados, así que no tuvieron otra opción más que levantar las manos. Ambos fueron llevados y encerrados a una celda.

—¡Quiznak! —maldijo Coran—. No puedo creer que descubriera nuestro disfraz

—No era muy convincente que digamos —comentó Ron con pesar

De pronto escucharon pasos y miraron hacia la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Shay y traía en sus manos un brazo de robot galra. La balmeriana puso el brazo ante un escáner y la celda se abrió.

—Corran a su cápsula, el cristal está listo para partir

—¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste? —preguntó Coran

—Me ordenaron llevarlo a los niveles superiores, pero en vez de eso lo baje. Pronto descubrirán mi engaño. ¡Hay poco tiempo!

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? —preguntó Ron preocupado—. ¡Tendrás problemas!

—Porque tus palabras me conmovieron. Deseo la libertad para todo Balmera, tal vez Voltron pueda obtener eso.

—Gracias, Shay

Los tres salieron de la prisión y corrieron hacia cápsula alteana, pero al llegar los esperaban unos centinelas galras y…

—¿Rax? ¡No! ¿Por qué? —preguntó dolida Shay

—¡Estos dos son un problema para la familia! Yo tenía que protegerte.

Ron iba a sacar su bayard, pero Shay lo detuvo.

—¡No! El Balmera nos salvará

Tocó la tierra y se conectó con el planeta, el cual respondió a su auxilio desprendiendo rocas del techo y cayendo sobre los robots, dándoles tiempo a los tres de correr hacia la cápsula. Sin embargo, dos centinelas se salvaron y les dispararon; uno de ellos lanzó un látigo de energía y atrapó a la balmeriana.

—¡Shay! —exclamó Ron

—¡Tienen que huir! ¡De prisa! —los incitó Shay

—¡Suéltenla!

—¡No, Ron! —lo detuvo Coran—. ¡Debemos irnos!

—Pero… —Ron vio a más centinelas acercarse y un caza. Con pesar les dio la espalda y subió a la cápsula—. ¡Volvere por ti, Shay! ¡Lo prometo!

Despegaron y huyeron eludiendo los cazas, pero sin poder salir del planeta.

—¡Aún nos siguen! —exclamó Coran—. ¡No lo lograremos! —Ron miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar, entonces vio los botones de las modificaciones que Hermione le hizo a la cápsula y puso su dedo sobre el botón del propulsor—. Eh… ¡Nos convertiría en una enorme bola de fuego!

—¡Tal vez, pero es nuestra única opción!

Coran prestó atención al frente y vio más cazas acercándose a ellos.

—¡Bien, fuego en la trinchera! —dijo el alteano sin más opciones

Ron presiono el botón y ante la fuerza de la velocidad los dos quedaron pegados a sus asientos, pero funcionó; lograron escapar de los cazas y del Balmera.

—¡Increible, funciono! —exclamó emocionado Ron

—¡Próxima parada: Arus!

Como pudo, Ron miró hacia Balmera, sintiéndose mal de haber abandonado a Shay después de que los ayudara.

—Resiste Shay, tú y tu gente serán rescartados por Voltron —murmuró para sí el chico

Se acomodó en su asiento a la vez que apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre sus piernas. Todavía le parecía una locura el asunto de Voltron, los paladines y los galras, pero si había algo en común con lo que vivió en la guerra mágica contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, es que la gente como ellos (sed de poder, oprimir a los inocentes y destruir familias) era algo que nunca perdonaría y tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía mucho que aprender como paladín, pero él junto a sus amigos —viejos y nuevos— protegerían al universo.


	7. Emprendiendo el vuelo

En cuanto llegaron Ron y Coran, los demás les ayudaron a sacar el cristal de la cápsula y la llevaron al Puente de Control. Una vez colocada, el castillo de los leones se encendió. Coran y Allura revisaron los sistemas, una vez asegurados de que todo estaba en orden fueron a la enfermería a ver cómo seguía Harry.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó preocupado Ron al ver a su mejor amigo dentro de una de las cápsulas

Severus y las chicas les explicaron lo sucedido, advirtiendoles también que tenían a Sendak como prisionero. Ni a Ron ni a Coran les agrado tener al galra en el castillo, pero después de mostrarles donde lo tenían encerrado (antes de ir a la enfermería) se mostraron más calmados.

Regresaron a la enfermería y todos, excepto Coran, se pararon enfrente de la cápsula de Harry. A simple vista parecía que el chico estaba dormido, pero no estaban seguros si se estaba recuperando o no.

—No distingo si se ve saludable o no —comentó Ron

—Creo que respira raro —comentó Hermione

—Yo creo que Potter ya está bien. Deberían sacarlo de una vez —dijo Severus

—¡Aún no! —exclamó Allura—. Solo unos ticks más

—¿Qué tanto va a mejorar en unos ticks más?

—A todo esto ¿qué es un tick? —preguntó Alex

—Ya saben, una fracción de tiempo —contestó la princesa

—¿Cómo un segundo? —preguntó Severus

—¿Qué es un segundo?

Alex levantó su manga izquierda, descubriendo un reloj digital y le mostró a Allura qué era un segundo, a lo cual la princesa lo miró con curiosidad.

—No estoy segura, creo que los ticks duran más. Coran ¿tienes un ticker?

—Sí, aquí esta princesa

Coran saco un aparato del tamaño de un cronómetro, transparente de marco blanco y con cuatro símbolos marcados como los puntos cardinales que brillaban al momento de pasar el tick.

—Creo que los ticks son un poco más lentos —observó Ron

—No se distingue —dijo Hermione—, Hay que iniciarlos al mismo tiempo.

Pusieron a la par el reloj digital y el ticker para saber la diferencia de tiempo entre estos, poniéndoles suma atención. Todos se amontonaron para observar, dejando afuera a Severus, quien busco en varios ángulos ver lo que pasaba hasta que harto logró hacerse un espacio entre Coran y Hermione.

—¡Sí! ¡Creo que ganamos! —dijo Ron

—¿Ganar qué? ¿La competencia intergalactica de medición del tiempo? —preguntó sarcásticamente Severus

—¿Qué hacen con esos relojes?

—¡Harry, lo arruinaste…! ¡Harry, estás bien!

Al estar tan concentrados en la medición del tiempo nadie se dio cuenta de que la cápsula se abrió, Harry salió de esta y se acercó tambaleante hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el de lentes recargándose en su mejor amigo para no caer

—Te contaremos todo al respecto mientras estés comiendo algo. ¿Sí puedes caminar?

Al tener a Allura cerca y tocándolo del hombro, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso.

—Uh… ¡sí, claro! Puedo comer hacia el comedor y caminar de lo que pasó ¡Digo! ¡Caminar hacia el comedor y conversar lo que pasó!

Ni Allura ni Coran prestaron atención al nerviosismo del ojiverde porque creyeron que era un efecto secundario por haber estado en la cápsula, pero Severus y sus amigos sí. Los cuatro le dijeron a los alteanos que llevarían a Harry a su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa y después lo llevarían al comedor. Antes de que el aludido opinara, sus mejores amigos y ex-profesor lo sacaron de la enfermería; una vez que llevaron al ala de los dormitorios, los cuatro comenzaron a molestar a Harry.

—Vaya, vaya… parece que alguien siente algo por la princesa —comentó Alex dándole amistosos codazos a Harry en las costillas

El ojiverde entendió enseguida y se puso rojo.

—No… ¡no sé de que estas hablando!

—¡No te hagas, Harry! Es más que obvio

—Ni idea de que hablas

—Vamos Harry, no está mal que comiences a sentir algo por Allura —comentó Hermione

—Yo tampoco veo lo malo —secundo Ron—. Ya no estás saliendo con mi hermana, así que eres libre de salir con quien quieras

—¡Ustedes están malinterpretando las cosas! —exclamó Harry, su cara ya estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza

—Quién hubiera pensado que las chicas de la Tierra eran tan poca cosa para el famoso Harry Potter que ahora se interesa en seres de otros planetas —dijo Severus con obvia burla y sarcasmo en su voz

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Tranquilo, Harry —dijo Alex, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y llamando la atención de este—. Ya hablando en serio, no me parece mal que te empiece a gustar Allura. Solamente toma en cuenta que llevamos poco de conocerlos y que todavía tenemos que aprender mucho del universo y todo lo que hay más allá del Sistema Solar, además de esta guerra galáctica que depende de nosotros. Así que tranquilo y sé tú mismo

—Alex

—Lo último lo digo para que no vayas a pasar la misma vergüenza que sufriste con Cho, además de que lo suyo acabó muy mal

—Gracias por ese último apoyo

Dejaron estancado el tema por el momento. Llevaron a Harry a su habitación, Ron y Severus lo ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa y los cinco paladines fueron al comedor para que el ojiverde se alimentara. Y mientras él comía, todos los demás le contaron lo que sucedió en el castillo después de la explosión en el puente.

—Serías prisionero de Sendak ahora de no ser por Hermione —dijo Allura

—Bueno, no habría sobrevivido a la explosión si Ron y Coran no hubieran traído un cristal nuevo —contestó la castaña

—Muchas gracias a todos. —agradeció Harry mirando a todos. Después miró a Severus con un deje de burla—. Parece que los ratones hicieron más que tú

—¡Peleé con Sendak y te protegí mientras estabas inconsciente! —reclamó el ex-profesor de Pociones

—Ajá, pero después te capturó y no pudiste hacer mucho. Aún estando semiconsciente logré dispararle y le volé el brazo

—¡Creí que habíamos quedado en buenos términos después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, creando un vínculo! ¡Te sostuve en mis brazos!

—Mh… No. No recuerdo. No es verdad

Ron y las chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro de resignación, parecía que algunas cosas no iban a cambiar.

—Ay… «Cómo arruinar un momento» Por Harry Potter —murmuró por lo bajo Alex

Ron y Hermione la escucharon y asintieron de acuerdo con el comentario.

—Por cierto ¿qué pasó con Sendak? —preguntó Harry

—Está congelado en una crio-cápsula —contestó Allura—. Lo tenemos aquí en el castillo

—¿Segura que es una buena idea?

—Es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo libre. Además, tal vez podamos obtener de él información de Zarkon

—Y… ¿cuál es el plan ahora?

—Tenemos que volver a Balmera y salvar a Shay y a su gente —contestó Ron con seriedad

—Parece que en nuestra pequeña excursión a Balmera, Ron quedo prendado por esa balmeriana —comentó Coran, rodando los hombros el pelirrojo con un brazo

Ante ese comentario, Alex y Harry se tensaron y miraron a Hermione, quien miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

«Hay vamos otra vez» pensaron ambos chicos con lentes, recordando las discusiones que sus mejores amigos tuvieron a partir de su tercer año en Hogwarts, énfasis en el cuarto y sexto año.

—No es eso —corrigió Ron, quitándose de encima el brazo del alteano—. Cuando vean como Zarkon trato a esas personas y destruyó su hogar. Llevan así tanto tiempo que no saben lo que es ser libre. ¡Nosotros debemos arreglar eso! ¡Esto es lo que significa ser un paladín de Voltron! Debemos ser hombres.

—Uh, Ron… Olvidas un pequeño detalle ¡como en el baile de Navidad! —recalcó Alex

—Claro, perdón

—Entonces en marcha. —dijo Severus—. Vamos a defender el universo

Todos se encaminaron a la puerta. Allura miró a Alex con pena y detuvo a los paladines.

—Esperen, tengo algo que decir antes —todos concentraron su atención en la princesa, quien se acercó a Alex y le tomó las manos—. Tal vez hago mal en revelar un secreto que no me corresponde, pero los paladines deben ser un equipo. Sin secretos, sin barreras, nada que ponga en peligro su unión.

—O...kay. Allura ¿qué te pasa? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundida Alex

—Sé que provocaré que todos te miren diferente, Alex. Pero es necesario que sepan que no puedes ser un hombre como Ron lo planteó. Puedes seguir combatiendo como paladín, tal como Hermione.

Los cinco terricolas miraron confundidos a la alteana hasta que poco a poco captaron sus palabras. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Severus se rieron mientras que Alex suspiraba. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Soltó el agarre de las manos de Allura de las suyas y sostuvo a la princesa de los hombros.

—Ya entendí que pasó. Mira, no sé qué idea loca se te pasó por la cabeza, pero yo en ningún momento hice ademán de ocultar mi género y tampoco dije nada de que fuera hombre. Lo que sucede es que yo no soy femenina como las demás y por eso se creó la confusión.

—Entonces… ¿los demás ya lo sabían? —preguntó la princesa al resto de los paladines mirándolos sobre el hombro de la latina

—Sí —contestaron los cuatro a la vez

—Esperen… ¿Alex en realidad es mujer? —preguntó confundido Coran

Se acercó a la paladín rojo y la miró fijamente, examinandola. Alex se sintió incómoda por eso y llegó un punto en que apartó al anciano alteano jalandolo del bigote.

—Ok… Una vez arreglado este "malentendido" deberíamos ir a encender la nave-castillo —dijo Alex

—Espera ¿qué? ¿el castillo es una nave? —preguntó sorprendido Harry

Ignorando la pregunta, todos fueron al puente para iniciar el despegue. Una vez ahí, Allura se paró en la plataforma del centro y encendió los controles. Los paladines se pusieron sus armaduras y al llegar la princesa había revelado unos asientos de piloto para cada paladín indicando su lugar por su color: Hermione y Ron de su lado izquiero y Alex y Harry de su lado derecho. Severus enfrente de ella y atrás de Coran. Al sentarse los paladines ante ellos aparecieron tres pantallas holográficas.

Del suelo de la plataforma donde estaba la princesa aparecieron dos controles, los cuales tocó con la palma de sus manos.

—Activar interconexión —ordenó Allura

—Dinatermales conectados —contestó Coran

Poco a poco la nave fue encendiéndose.

—Mega propulsores, listos

La pantalla del puente se encendió mostrando el exterior como si fuera una ventana.

—Estamos listos para dejar el planeta Arus a su señal, princesa

—Encendiendo motores principales para despegar

Finalmente, el castillo de los leones despegó y salió de Arus. Los cinco paladines estaban asombrados, el único viaje espacial que habían hecho había sido de la Tierra a Arus con el León Azul, pero ahora estarían todo el tiempo en el espacio, recorriendo el universo entero para enfrentar al Imperio Galra como los paladines de Voltron.

—Wow, lo que darían los astronautas por hacer un viaje como este —comentó Harry, pegado a la "ventana" mirando el vasto universo

—Parece que todas esas novelas, películas y series de Ciencia Ficción se quedan demasiado cortas con esto —dijo Alex, también mirando el espacio

—Todos éramos conscientes de que el espacio es algo infinito, pero nunca creí que tendríamos esta oportunidad para vivirlo —comentó Hermione desde el otro lado del puente, también mirando por la "ventana"

—Y yo que creía que nuestro "imán de problemas" se había apagado después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica —comentó Ron. El chico empezó a caminar con inquietud por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los demás—. Ok, cuando lleguemos ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ¿aparecemos y empezamo a disparar? ¿o aterrizamos y hacemos algún anuncio público como: ¡Atención galras, habla Voltron! ¡Rindanse ya!? —espero a que los demás dijeran algo, pero nadie opinó—. Creo que lo más obvio es disparar

—Uno, calmate. Y dos, sí, disparar —contestó Alex

—Es nuestra primera misión de rescate. Debe estar emocionado —opinó Severus

—Yo creo que más bien le emociona ver a su nueva novia —comentó secamente Hermione y sin mirar al chico.

Severus arqueó la ceja con suspicacia ante la actitud de la castaña mientras que Harry y Alex se golpeaban la frente con la palma de la mano por la actitud de su amiga. Severus miró con suspicacia a la latina y está con una mirada le dio a entender que le explicaría después.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No es mi novia! —exclamó Ron—. Solo es una chica que conocí y admiro muchísimo

—Sí, cómo no…

De pronto sonó una alarma. Todos posaron su atención en Coran, quien seguía frente a los controles.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos atacan? —preguntó enseguida Severus

—No, parece ser una señal de auxilio —contestó Coran

—Proviene de una luna cercana —continuó Allura—. Parece que una nave perdió energía

—Me pregunto quién será —dijo Hermione

—Sea quién sea que espere —dijo Ron con seriedad—. Shay es nuestra prioridad. Los ayudaremos cuando terminemos

Ante ese comentario, Hermione se cruzó de brazos molesta y se alejó del pelirrojo, quien solamente la miró confundido ante su actual actitud hostil, la cual no veía desde sus años en Hogwarts. Mientras que Severus, Alex y Harry solo se mantenían al margen y atentos a la llamada de auxilio.

—El código paladín dice que debemos ayudar a todos los desvalidos —dijo Allura a Ron

—Bien —contestó el paladín amarillo con resignación

Coran llevo el castillo al origen de la señal. Llegaron a la luna y encontraron la nave que transmitía la señal y tres civiles fuera de esta, junto a una fogata. El castillo se acercó lentamente y Allura les habló por medio de los altavoces externos de la nave.

—Atención nave dañada. Les habla la princesa Allura, ahora vamos a ayudarlos

Cortó la comunicación y el castillo de los leones lentamente fue colocándose en vertical y aterrizó cerca de la otra la nave y sus tripulantes.

—Quédate a bordo y trata de liberar todos los sistemas que puedas del cristal de energía galra —ordenó la princesa a Coran—. Veremos quién nos llamó

—Sí, princesa —contestó el alteano

Allura y los paladines bajaron del castillo en una cápsula y aterrizaron junto a los extraños. Salieron de la cápsula y se acercaron a ellos.

—No saben como nos alegra ver caras amigables —contestó unos de los alienígenas con una sonrisa—. La mayoría no quiere enredarse con alguien que está huyendo de los galras

—¿Así que están combatiendo a los galras? —preguntó Alex

—Pues no creo que Zarkon esté temblando de miedo por nosotros tres, pero nos esforzamos. Soy Rolo, ella es Nyma —señaló a su compañera— y nuestra ciber unidad, Beezer. —señaló a un pequeño robot.

Rolo era un alienígena con rasgos humanoides, excluyendo sus cuatro dedos. Era alto con brazos musculosos, piel malva y manchas moradas. Tenía el cabello lacio y blanco. Sus ojos eran pequeños y su nariz era recta, como de caricatura. Vestía Rolo un chaleco azul corto y abierto exponiendo su pecho. Tenía vendajes alrededor de su cintura, brazo y pierna izquierdos, usaba tela de arpillera de color marrón atada a su cintura formando una especie de falda, debajo de la cual vestía unos pantalones ajustados de color marrón oscuro. Llevaba unas botas piratas altas y tenía un arete de oro, usaba unas gruesas muñequeras mecánicas y una gorra flexible de aviador con unos googles sobre su gorra.

Nyma era una alienígena alta con orejas puntiagudas, piel amarilla a excepción de su rostro, orejas y la parte de enfrente de su cuello formando un triángulo inverso. Su cabello está recogido en cuatro coletas con pasadores de color verde azulado oscuro y con dos rayas marrones en la frente. Sus iris eran de color púrpura claro con pupilas moradas más oscuras. Sus brazos eran largos y tenía tres dedos. Vestía una ombliguera color verde azulado y pantalones sueltos a juego con grandes bolsillos azules más oscuros que terminaban justo debajo de sus rodillas, un ancho cinturón marrón y zapatos azul oscuro que cubrían sus pantorrillas y usaba tres pulseras de metal en ambos brazos los labios pintados de rosa.

Beezer era un pequeño robot blanco sin brazos, una pantalla redonda en la cual había un punto azul cielo en el centro sirviendo de ojo y con dos antenas que parecían orejas de gato.

—¿Dañaron su nave en combate? —preguntó Severus a Rolo

—Sí, tuvimos muchos líos con los galras. Las refacciones son muy difíciles de encontrar —eso último lo dijo Rolo mirando su nave. Esta tenía una apariencia rectangular, era de color blanco con la base de color naranja y detalles verdes—. Por suerte llegamos a esta luna hace una semana. Sino hubieran detectado nuestra señal, no...

—Nos alegra ayudar —dijo la princesa—. Soy la princesa Allura de Altea y desde ahora no estarán solos combatiendo a los galras. ¡Van a tener a los paladines de Voltron a su lado!

Rolo miró a los cinco terrícolas y no pareció muy convencido con ellos.

—Que bien —dijo el alienígena con sarcasmo

—Al parecer no sabe de nosotros —dijo Severus

—Han pasado diez mil años ¿que esperábamos? —dijo Alex

—Uh… ¿Voltron? ¿Cinco leones robots que se convierten en un gran robot? —explicó Harry aunque no se escuchó convincente

—Suena impresionante. Me encantaría verlos, o a esos leones

—¿Por qué no reparamos su nave? Apuesto a que todos tenemos pendientes —interrumpió Ron mostrandose fastidiado e impaciente por irse

—Claro —contestó Rolo. Se acercó a su nave y abrió una compuerta mostrando la bodega de carga—. Casi todo el ensamblaje flaxum se averió, no sé qué refacciones extras tengan en su transporte. Jamás vi algo parecido

—Sin duda los ayudaremos a despegar —aseguró Allura—. Denle a Ron la lista de lo que necesitan —dijo a Rolo y después se dirigió al pelirrojo—. Coran te dirá dónde buscar

—Espero que esto no tarde —dijo Ron fastidiado y de brazos cruzados

—Iremos con ustedes —dijo Rolo—. No queremos que cargues todo tú solo

Con un gesto en la mano le dijo a Nyma y Beezer que lo siguieran, pero Ron se puso en medio del camino del alienígena con una expresión de desconfianza.

—No lo creo, pueden esperar aquí

—Ron, no seas grosero —lo regañó la princesa

—¡Ah, disculpen! ¿Pero alguien recuerda la última vez que bajamos la guardia? ¡Alguien entró a poner una bomba! ¿Lo olvidas, Harry, que casi te matan?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, entendiendo enseguida que el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto.

—Tiene razón —concordó Severus y miró a los tres alienígenas—. Lo siento, pero debemos ser cautelosos

—Tranquilos, no lo tomó personal —dijo Rolo. Se acercó a Beezer, que imprimió la lista de lo que necesitaban y se la entregó—. Así es todo aquí, hay que cuidar a los nuestros. Muy buen trabajo, amigo —le tendió la lista a Ron con una sonrisa

—Sí, gracias —respondió el pelirrojo tomando la lista conteniendose de arrebatarsela a causa de su mal humor

Dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo. Los tres alienígenas invitaron a la princesa y a los paladines a sentarse alrededor de la fogata mientras esperaban las refacciones. Los paladines se sintieron en confianza y se quitaron los cascos.

—Mi planeta fue destruido por los galras —contó Rolo—. Fui hecho prisionero. Consigue escapar, pero… —descubrió su pierna izquierda y reveló una prótesis metálica— después de perder algo —volvió a cubrirla y miró a los paladines.

—Sé exactamente lo que sientes —dijo Severus levantando un poco su brazo derecho

Regresó Ron con una caja de metal grande con ayuda de un montacargas manual antigravitacional.

—Bueno, espero que haya refacciones que les sirva —dejó las cosas junto a la nave y se quitó el casco para limpiarse el sudor. A pesar de estar "levitando" la caja, el hecho de tirar de esta y con el peso de las refacciones lo agotó—. ¿Recuerdas? Para reparar tu nave

—Claro, gracias

—Y… ¿qué puedes decirnos sobre las fuerzas de Zarkon? —preguntó Allura con seriedad—. ¿Dónde están concentradas?

—Pues su nave de comando está justo en el centro del Imperio. Lanza las órdenes desde ahí y sus secuaces hacen el trabajo dependiendo de la ubicación. Este territorio es de un tipo peligroso llamado Sendak.

—Lo conocemos —dijo Alex

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos del centro? —preguntó Severus

—Demasiado lejos, en el borde

—Oigan lamento interrumpir, pero creo que le están impidiendo a Rolo trabajar —interrumpió Ron y se volvió hacia el alienígena—. Es que tenemos un poco de prisa. Una chica llamada Shay me salvó y jure regresar para salvarla a ella y a todo su pueblo. Debes entender

—Claro —contestó Rolo poniéndose de pie—. Lo siento

Pasó junto a Ron y el chico lo miró con desconfianza. Rolo revisó las refacciones que el pelirrojo le trajo para ver cuales podrían servirle para su nave. Severus vio la hostilidad del paladín amarillo, reconociéndola de inmediato; era la misma mirada que él mismo había tenido durante los tiempos de guerra contra Voldemort y sus motífagos. Se acercó al pelirrojo y le habló.

—Weasley, nos vamos a ir pronto. Pero creo que Rolo tiene información que nos podría ser de mucha utilidad

—No es por nada, pero no confío en él por lo que he percibido. Deberíamos dejarle las refacciones y decirle «Hasta nunca…»

—¡Oye, amigo! —exclamó Rolo a Ron llamando la atención de este y de Severus—. Disculpa, pero ¿podrías conseguir un trozo de tubo termal? Como de este largo —indico el alienígena separando las manos a la altura de sus hombros.

Ron suspiró fastidiado y le dijo que sí. Severus se acercó a Rolo para hacerle más preguntas.

—Entonces ¿hay mas libertadores? ¿Alguna especie de resistencia contra los galras?

—Solo gente que no ha sido colonizada aún o los afortunados, como nosotros, que hemos logrado escapar de algún modo

—Pues vamos a cambiar eso —dijo Alex, acercándose a Severus y Rolo, junto con Allura, integrándose a la conversación

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo Rolo—. Pero les advierto, es muy peligroso allá. No saben a lo que se enfrentan

Rolo regresó su atención hacia el montacargas. Mientras, un poco más apartado de los demás, Hermione jugaba con Beezer y Harry conversaba con Nyma. El ojiverde estaba explicándole a la alienígena sobre los leones y Voltron.

—Aún no lo entiendo —dijo Nyma—. ¿Los leones son aves? ¿Son como estatuas voladoras que manejan?

—No, no, no. —dijo Harry, haciendo un ademán con las manos de negación—. Son robots mágicos, también de tecnología muy avanzada. Vuelan muy rápido y tienen armas increíbles. De hecho, todo el castillo es una locura. Me encantaría que lo vieras, así podrías comprender mejor sobre Voltron.

—Sí, es una lástima que no nos dejen entrar. Me encantaría conocerlo con un caballero, pero veo que el de cabello rojo está a cargo ¿no? ¿Tienes que obedecer sus órdenes?

—¿Quién? ¿Ron? Bueno, en realidad él no es el líder, pero está preocupado por ir a ayudar a una nueva amiga que conoció hace poco. Además de que la última vez que nos descuidamos nos atacaron, por eso la paranoia.

—Es comprensible. Pero entonces, si él no es el líder ¿por qué escucharlo con respecto a no dejarnos entrar? No haremos nada malo ¿o sí?

Con eso último, Harry dudó. Era cierto que no podían bajar la guardia, pero Nyma y sus amigos no se veían peligrosos, sin contar que ellos también luchaban contra Zarkon y los galras; así que ¿qué daño podría causar una pequeña visita al castillo y que conociera al León Azul? Miró a los demás, que estaban ocupados y no les prestaban atención, tomó a Nyma de la mano y la llevó al castillo.

—Este lugar es increíble —dijo Nyma asombrada al ver el puente de mando del castillo

—Sí, es verdad. Uno se acostumbra —dijo Harry, recargado en la puerta del lugar

—¡Pero este lugar es gigantesco! Debes tardar siglos en llegar a tu león

—Te sorprendería

Tomó a Nyma de la mano y la llevó al León Azul.

—Genial ¿no? —preguntó el paladín azul a la alienígena una vez dentro de la cabina del león

—¡Increible! ¡Llévame a pasear por la luna!

La petición tomó desprevenido al ojiverde y dudó.

—Uh… tal vez deberíamos volver con los otros —sugirió Harry

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Nyma, notándose la decepción en su voz—. Tal vez Severus me lleve a pasear

Ese comentario no le agrado a Harry, además de pensar siquiera de que alguien en su sano juicio quisiera la compañía del amargado murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Se acomodó en su asiento y empezó a encender el mando.

—¿Sabes qué? ¿De qué sirve tener un león sino lo disfrutas?

Movió ambas palancas de mando hacia enfrente y el León Azul emprendió el vuelo. Afuera, Ron y Rolo vieron al león alejarse del castillo. El pelirrojo estaba vigilando al alienígena para que ya no se distrajera en realizar las reparaciones de su nave.

—Harry ¿qué haces? —se preguntó Ron preocupado

—Dejalos divertirse —dijo Rolo, posando una mano sobre el hombro del paladín amarillo—. Esto ya casi está listo, así que nos iremos pronto. A demasiados años luz de él

—Sí…

Rolo volvió a su labor ante la mirada desconfiada de Ron. Por lo general él era el más crédulo y despistado de todos, pero desde que se encontraron con esos tres desconocidos, algo lo inquietaba.

En el paseo con el León Azul, Harry y Nyma admiraron todo el paisaje que la luna les ofrecía. Más de una vez al ojiverde le parecía que la alienígena le estaba coqueteando y eso lo ponía muy nervioso ya que en la Tierra nunca había tenido suerte con las chicas a pesar de haber tenido dos novias.

—¡Mira, un manantial cinético! —exclamó Nyma señalando el lugar—. Aterricemos ahí. Los minerales reflejan el agua formando un arcoíris

—Wow, eso es hermoso —dijo Harry mirando el agua

Al estar distraído no se dio cuenta de Nyma mirando su brazalete y presionando un botón en este. Rolo tenía uno igual y recibió la señal de su compañera. El alienígena se incorporó de donde estaba trabajando y se acercó a la princesa y los paladines.

—Creo que esto ya está listo para una prueba —dijo con prisa Rolo, cerrando la parte que reparó—. Beezer, sé mi copiloto por favor —El pequeño robot obedeció yendo rápidamente hacia él—. ¡Volveré en tu tick! —exclamó el alienígena a la vez que la compuerta se cerraba.

Allura y los paladines se miraron confundidos por la extraña actitud de Rolo, podrían jurar que parecía que querían escapar. La nave se elevó y se alejó rápidamente de ellos.

—Uh… ¿alguien entendió que acaba de pasar? —preguntó al aire Alex

Mientras tanto, el León Azul aterrizó junto al manantial. Nyma invitó a Harry a salir a caminar, a lo cual el chico no pudo negarse. Caminaron por la orilla hasta llegar a una especie de árbol, donde los dos se detuvieron a seguir conversando.

—En verdad que esta parte de la luna es muy linda —dijo Harry, recargándose en el árbol con una mano

—Lo es, pero no tanto como tú —dijo Nyma, ocasionando que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del ojiverde—. Te voy a mostrar algo, dame tu mano —pidió extendiendo la suya

Todavía apenado, Harry obedeció. De repente Nyma sacó unas esposas, ató las manos de Harry y lo estampo contra el árbol en donde las esposas se ataron también, dejando al paladín azul atrapado.

—¿Qué rayos…? ¡Nyma! ¿Qué significa esto? —exclamó Harry, tratando de liberarse.

De la nada la nave de Nyma y sus amigos apareció, se colocó sobre el León Azul y con un rayo de tracción metieron su león a la nave. Harry palideció a la vez que sentía una opresión en el pecho, los tres alienígenas a quienes ayudaron le estaban robando su león.

—¡No! ¡Nyma! ¿Por qué hacen esto?

—Lo siento, Harry. Tal vez te vuelva a ver —se disculpó vagamente la alienígena

De la nave salió un cable por el cual la chica trepó y abordó. Esta dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Harry solo y atado. El chico volvió a tirar de las esposas sin éxito de romperlas. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar y vio su casco tirado cerca del él, se lo había quitado al bajar del León Azul. Con dificultad, estiró un pie para alcanzarlo y con este poder comunicarse con los demás.

En el lugar donde encontraron a los alienígenas, la princesa y los paladines esperaban el regreso de Rolo y Beezer.

—¿Cómo cuántos ticks han pasado? —preguntó Hermione, perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido

—No lo sé, espero que no se haya vuelto a averiar —contestó la princesa

—Algo anda mal —dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor

Por fin Harry alcanzó su casco, quedando prácticamente acostado en el suelo, se lo acercó a la cabeza y le habló.

—¡Chicos! ¡Hola! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Severus fue el primero en escucharlo, se puso rápido su casco y los demás lo imitaron.

—¿Potter? ¡Potter! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Para empezar, estoy encadenado a un árbol

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Ron

—Y Nyma y Rolo robaron el León Azul

—¡Lo sabía!

—¿Dónde están ellos? —preguntó Severus, ignorando a Ron

—No lo sé

—¡Ajá! ¡Jamás confié en esos dos desde el principio! —exclamó Ron. Todos corrieron hacia el castillo, Allura al puente y los paladines a sus leones—. Primero era solo un presentimiento. Vi a Rolo reemplazar el tubo termal este estaba roto, pero nada alrededor estaba dañado...

—Ok, ya entendimos —dijo Alex, empezando a fastidiarse por la sutil forma de su amigo de decirles a todos «se los dije»

—Si el tubo termal estaba roto, entonces obviamente todo el ensamblaje debía estar mal ¿no?

—Ya entendimos

—Creo que tendría que cambiar todo eso, así que estuve seguro había gato encerrado

—¡Ok, entendemos! —exclamaron hartos los otros paladines

—¡Ron, después nos sermoneas como la Sra. Weasley! Ahora, por favor ¿¡podrían ir a detenerlos y recuperar mi león, por favor!?

—¿En serio me escuché como a mi madre? —preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo

—¡RON! —gritaron los demás

Los leones que quedaban en el castillo emprendieron el vuelo.

En el espacio, los alienígenas ya estaban muy lejos de la luna donde dejaron a los paladines. Rolo abrió un canal de comunicación.

—Comandante Prorok, mi nombre es Rolo. Entiendo que ofrece una recompensa para quien capture a los leones de Voltron.

—Es correcto —contestó el galra—. ¿Acaso sabes dónde están?

—Sé dónde está el azul. En mi nave

—Excelente, tráelo aquí y tendrás tu recompensa de inmediato

—Un momento. Mis amigos y yo tenemos un pasado algo oscuro, una mercancía robada al Imperio Galra. Tal vez llegó a nuestras manos sin que nosotros lo supiéramos.

—Pues sin duda se podrá negociar un indulto para los valientes que le traen un león de Voltron al emperador Zarkon. Eso es todo

—Queremos la recompensa también —exigió Nyma

—Desde luego —dijo el comandante

—Muy bien, vamos en camino —dijo Rolo y cortó la comunicación. El chico se estiró y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza—. Casi siento pena por el equipo de Voltron, se veían agradables

—Si te sientes culpable puedes entregarte —dijo Nyma—. Robarle a Zarkon implica cadena perpetua

—Bueno, no eran tan agradables

Los tres se acomodaron en sus puestos de control, estuvieron tranquilos por unos minutos hasta que de pronto una alarma sonó. Revisaron su escáner y vieron cuatro señales acercarse a su localización. Eran los otros leones de Voltron e iban rápidamente hacia ellos.

—No puede ser —susurró Rolo y comenzó a presionar botones de su mando

—¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? —le preguntó Nyma—. No hay forma de escapar de esos leones

—No al descubierto. Suerte que el cinturón de asteroides Zorlar está cerca, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano

Ingreso la nave al lugar y voló diestramente a través de los asteroides. Los leones llegaron al borde de este, pero se detuvieron debido al peligro que era seguir a los ladrones por ahí.

—No saldremos de ese cinturón de asteroides —dijo Hermione preocupada

—¡Tal vez me pueda abrir paso! —exclamó Ron. El León Amarillo tenía el blindaje más fuerte de los cinco, así que estaba confiado en poder pasar por el cinturón sin problemas. No obstante, no funcionó debido a que los asteroides rebotaban entre ellos provocando que el paso se complicara más—. ¡Ups, me equivoque! ¡Fue una mala idea!

—Alex, eres la única que puede volar a través de esto —dijo Severus a la latina—. Te necesitamos, entra ahí y hazlos salir

—Hecho, los veré al otro lado —contestó la paladín roja

Los leones Negro, Verde y Amarillo volaron a un lado del cinturón mientras que el Rojo se adentró velozmente a este. Esquivaba y saltaba sobre los asteroides con gran facilidad y destreza, como si conociera el lugar. Encontró la nave y enseguida fue tras ellos.

El escáner de la nave detectó al León Rojo y los tres ladrones se sorprendieron de verlo.

—No puede ser —susurro Rolo incrédulo a lo que veía—. ¡A los cañones, derríbenlo ahora!

Nyma y Beezer obedecieron. Dos cañones se desplegaron del techo de la nave y comenzaron a dispararle al León Rojo. Alex esquivó los disparos y contraataco con el cañón del hocico de Rojo. La nave también esquivó los disparos.

—Esa niña vuela muy bien —admitió Rolo

Los disparos de la nave siguieron sin darle en el blanco. El León Rojo estaba muy cerca.

—Te esta alcanzando —advirtió Nyma

Rolo la guió hacia unos de los asteroides tratando de hacer que Alex chocará contra este, pero la latina reaccionó a tiempo y se quitó de ahí. Del hocico de su león salió una daga, la lanzó y destruyó con esta los cañones de la nave. Al verse indefensos, la nave aceleró para escapar. El León Rojo disparó su cañón y le dio al propulsor derecho de la nave, logrando que salieran del cinturón de asteroides.

El León Rojo los alcanzó, sujetó la nave con sus cuatro patas y Alex encendió los motores para detenerlos. Los otros leones llegaron y los cuatro paladines acorralaron a los alienígenas.

—Buen trabajo, Alex —felicito Severus a la latina—. Potter, recuperamos tu león

—Gracias, Snape —agradeció Harry—. Ahora ¿podrías venir a desencadenarme, por favor?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? Se está cortando… No te escucho

—¡Por favor, tenemos un vínculo! ¿Snape? ¿Hola?

Alex, Hermione y Ron escuchaban la conversación sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

—Chicas, por favor diganme que estoy escuchando mal —preguntó incrédulo Ron

—Si te refieres a que Severus está molestando a Harry, pero no del modo hostil de siempre sino de un modo más amistoso. Entonces no, no estás escuchando mal —contestó Hermione también sorprendida

—¡Ha! Sabía que esos dos tarde o temprano empezarían a llevarse bien —dijo Alex con satisfacción

En cuanto Harry y Severus terminaron de "discutir", los leones llevaron de regreso la nave a la luna donde los encontraron. Aterrizaron, liberaron a Harry y fueron a recuperar al León Azul.

—Como su nave realmente no funciona, esperen aquí a ser rescatados —dijo Alex a los ladrones

—Gracias, por perdonarnos la vida —agradeció Rolo

—Ya que lidiamos con ellos ¡vamos a Balmera a salvar a Shay y a su familia! —exclamó Ron

—Tal vez no me crean, pero espero que sí detengan a Zarkon —dijo Rolo—. Fue una vida de enfrentar a los galras lo que me trajo hasta aquí

La princesa y los paladines miraron seriamente a Rolo y sus amigos. En parte entendían las razones por la que habían hecho eso, por eso se prometieron que nunca más dejarían que alguien más se fuera por el mal camino a causa de los galras.


	8. El regreso a Balmera

Después del "inconveniente" con Rolo, Nyma y Beezer, los paladines y alteanos no se encontraron con nadie más. Allura y Coran les explicaron sobre el Balmera con ayuda de la recién experiencia de Ron; así que con toda esa información debían de pensar en un plan para ayudar a Shay y su pueblo.

—Llegaremos a Balmera pronto —avisó la princesa—. Liberar a los balmerianos de Zarkon no será fácil.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Llegar ahí y, PAW PAW PAW, liberar a los prisioneros?

—Potter ¿qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó Severus, incrédulo ante esa actitud infantil a su edad

—Armas láser. Duh

—No, Harry —dijo Ron—. Creo que sería: PAUG PAUG PAUG

—Parecen fuegos artificiales

—En realidad serían: BATIW BATIW BATIW —opinó Hermione

—Ok, basta de malos efectos de sonido —interrumpió la latina

—Gracias, Alex —dijo Severus

—Además, serían más como: BLAM BLAM BLAM

—¿Qué?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Para nada!

—¡Dije suficiente! —exclamó Severus, enojado

El cuarteto dorado se asustó, Hermione y los chicos se encendieran detrás de Alex.

—¡Paladines, no divaguen! —dijo Allura, interponiéndose en la discusión de los terrícolas

—Perdón Allura —se disculpó Ron, "saliendo de su escondite"—. Además, no podremos dispararle a los galras. Balmera es un ser vivo y por lo visto no se encuentra muy bien.

En las pantallas se mostraron los análisis que Coran realizó al hacer unas tomas del Balmera. Estaba agonizando.

—Sí. Es atroz lo que los galras le hicieron a esta gran bestia. —dijo Coran con tristeza—. Robar sus cristales. Su fuerza vital, sin realizar las ceremonias de renovación para sanarla.

—Al ver el pueblo de Shay esclavizado, comprendí lo cruel que Zarkon realmente puede ser. Y solo nosotros lo detendremos

—Pues no podemos entrar a los túneles disparando —observó Severus—. Plan B. Pensemos cómo atraer a los galras a la superficie y enfrentarlos ahí

—¡Oigan, ya sé! Si atacamos su equipo de minería en la superficie, los soldados tendrán que salir a defenderlo. Entonces los vencemos, volvemos al túnel y Voltron salva el día

—¿Pero cómo sabremos cuántos quedan en los túneles? —preguntó Alex

—Rastreamos a galras y a los balmerianos usando tecnología biométrica localizadora de vida. —explico la princesa con ayuda de un proyector holográfico—. Alguien debe órbitas el Balmera y poner sensores en ductos a los costados. Así veremos donde están los galras y los balmerianos. Ya hay sensores integrados a sus trajes

—Yo voy a hacerlo —se ofreció Hermione—. Équipé el león verde con el camuflaje del laberinto invisible. Así podré acercarme sin ser vista

—Dos preguntas, Hermione —dijo Harry—. ¿Cómo y en qué momento lo hiciste?

—¿En serio crees que no aprovecharía nuestra estadía en el espacio para aprender todo esto?

—Escuela onom creo que es bueno que sigas siendo una insufrible sabelotodo Hermione —comentó Severus

—Uh… ¿Gracias?

—Oigan ¿y si volvemos al plan? —recordó Alex

—Ese es el generador principal —indicó Coran, regresando a todos a la situación, acercando una imagen de la pantalla holográfica donde se mostraba la base minera de los galras—. Si lo destruyen, debilitarán mucho sus defensas.

—Nos quedaremos en las nubes dando apoyo táctico —continuo Allura—. Con nuestras defensas debilitadas por el cristal de Sendak no seremos de mucha ayuda.

—Yo destruiré ese generador —dijo Severus—. Alex, Potter, Weasley. Ustedes ataquen el equipo de minería en esa área.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, adelante! ¡A patear traseros alienígenas! —exclamó emocionado el pelirrojo

El castillo de los leones entró a la atmósfera de Balmera, mientras los paladines iban a sus respectivos hangares y se preparaban para la misión. A la señal del Severus, los leones salieron del castillo.

Enseguida las defensas de los galras se activaron y comenzaron a dispararle a los paladines.

—Llegó la hora, concéntrense todos —dijo Severus—. Ya saben, el Balmera es un criatura viva, así que procuren apuntar solo a las instalaciones galras y no a la superficie.

En cuanto recibieron la indicación, los leones se separaron.

—Activando camuflaje —avisó Hermione y en seguida el león verde se hizo invisible.

—¡Vaya, versión espacial del encantamiento desilusionador! Y en gran escala —comentó Ron

—Concéntrate en tu misión, Weasley

—Solo era un comentario

Los galras atacaron a los cuatro leones que veían, mientras que el Verde colocaba los localizadores en los túneles. Poco a poco, los leones Rojo, Azul y Amarillo llamaron la atención del ataque galra, dándole oportunidad al Negro de acercarse a su objetivo.

—¿Cómo destruyo esa cosa? —preguntó para sí mismo Severus, acercándose al generador. De repente en su pantalla apareció una imagen del perfil de su león mostrando en su hocico una especie de cuchilla doble—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sable frontal? Bien ¡hay que hacerlo!

Severus aceleró, el león negro rugió y el arma apareció en su hocico. Gracias a esa nueva adquisición, el adulto pudo destruir el generador de un solo golpe.

—Sensores colocados —aviso Hermione, pasando por el último túnel

La pantalla principal del castillo se encendió y mostró el Balmera y varios puntos que indicaban signos de vida.

Alex se acercó a uno de los cañones con la intención de embestirlo, pero el león rojo abrió el hocico, desplegó un cañón y le disparó un rayo de fuego con poder destructivo de lava hirviendo.

—¡Wow! ¿Todos vieron eso? ¡Tengo poder de armamento! —presumió Alex emocionada

—¡Oye, yo quiero algo así! —dijo Harry un poco celoso

—Cada león tiene su truco… ¡Ay no!

El cañón que Alex disparo, se partió por la mitad e iba a caer sobre la tierra, pero el león Amarillo apareció y lo detuvo.

—¡Oigan, no dejemos que esto lastime a Balmera! —recordó Ron a los demás.

Encendió los propulsores de las patas del león Amarillo y levantó el cañón. De pronto el león Azul comenzó a rugir en la mente de Harry y el chico entendió.

—Creo que mi león sabe qué hacer

Voló hacia el Amarillo para ayudar. Azul abrió su hocico, desplegando un cañón y disparó un rayo de hielo, congelando el cañón y evitando su caída.

—¡Vaya, estos rayos son súper geniales! —exclamó emocionado el ojiverde

—¡Buen trabajo, equipo! —felicito Severus

Los paladines revisaron el lugar, listos para enfrentarse a los galras, pero sorpresivamente no apareció ninguno y eso los puso más alerta.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Alex—. No están subiendo a la superficie

—Sí. Recuerdo haber visto muchos galras abajo en las minas. —dijo Ron

—Localizamos un hangar lleno de soldados debajo de la superficie —notificó Allura—. Alguien debe neutralizarlos para que no despeguen

—Nos quieren atraer, pero no hay opción — dijo Severus—. Alex, Potter, diríjanse al hangar. Weasley, ve a la prisión a rescatar a Shay y a los otros balmerianos. Hermione y yo rastrearemos a los soldados galras.

—Sí, señor —dijo Alex

—Enterado —dijo Harry

—Hecho —dijo Hermione

—¡Adelante! —dijo Ron

Con las nuevas órdenes, todos se pusieron en movimiento.

Los leones Negro y Verde entraron cada uno por un túnel. Severus y Hermione salieron desplegaron sus asientos, introduciéndose a los vehículos de exploración de sus leones, con los cuales entraron a los túneles. Los leones encendieron sus campos de fuerza como precaución.

Alex y Harry también salieron de sus leones, yendo hacia el hangar de los galras con sus vehículos de exploración. Se detuvieron a unos metros de estos, bajaron de sus vehículos y se asomaron a revisar el lugar.

El hangar estaba lleno de cazas y en el centro del lugar había un centro de operaciones.

—El lugar está resguardado únicamente por algunos centinelas —dijo Alex

La chica sacó su bayard con la intención de destruir a los robos, pero Harry la tomó del cinturón y la hizo retroceder.

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! Tranquila, Alex. Creo que olvidas el punto de que Balmera es un animal Sensible

—Ou… cierto.

—Sí, y no podemos estar **destruyendo cosas**

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—Claro. Entrar al cuarto de control y cerrar las puertas, así no saldrán las naves

—Esa… —la chica iba a reclamar, pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario ya que… —De hecho, esa es una mejor idea

Los dos caminaron por una viga para llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto, Ron recorría Balmera en su vehículo de exploración, pero se sentía perdido.

—Allura, Coran ¿cuál es mi ubicación? —preguntó el pelirrojo—. Los túneles son iguales, no recuerdo donde está la prisión

—Vas en dirección correcta —contesto Coran—. A la derecha, en el siguiente túnel. Estando ahí debes desactivar las puertas de energía. Te cuidado, parece que están muy resguardadas

=====VTVTVTVTVT=====

—¡No, no! Es por aquí —dijo Harry a Alex

—Yo sé lo que hago —contestó la chica

La latina estaba segura de que ambos estaban sobre el cuarto de control. Sacó su bayard y con este hizo un agujero. Guardó sus arma, Harry pisó con fuerza y entró al lugar, de paso aplastando al centinela que estaba ante los controles.

—¿No que no? —preguntó la chica, entrando al lugar

—Como sea. —dijo El azabache, poniéndose de pie—. Vigila a esos guardadas, Alex. Veré si consigo cerrar las puertas del hangar.

La paladín roja se asomo hacia el hangar mientras que Harry revisaba el panel de control, buscando como cerrar el lugar. Como era de esperarse, no entendía **nada** de lo que indicaba el panel, así que comenzó a presionar botones, esperando que sucediera algo.

—Ah… no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Son garabatos galra

Alex se acercó a su amigo para ayudarlo.

—Déjame ver —dijo la chica, colocándole junto al paladín azul

Revisó el panel y vio una placa donde, supuso, debía uno poner la mano para activar o desactivar algo. Dudando, colocó su mano y enseguida las puertas del hangar comenzaron a cerrarse.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—_Saber_. Solo puse mi mano en la huella.

—Bueno, al menos pudimos hacer nuestra parte

Alex estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero le llamó la atención de que pudiera hacer que las puertas funcionaran. ¿No se supone que eso solo podrían hacerlo los galras?

=====VTVTVTVTVT=====

Ron estaba cerca de la prisión, no detectó signos vitales así que supuso que tenía el campo libre. Pero al llegar, fue recibido por disparos. Miró y se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba siendo resguardado por centinelas y por eso no los detecto. Esquivó los disparos, bajo de su vehículo, sacó su bayard-minigun de energía y contraatacó. Derribó a los centinelas, pero eso le dio desconfianza.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil —comentó para sí mismo el chico—. Definitivamente me da mala espina todo esto

Se acercó a la puerta y vio un panel de acceso. Iba a poner la mano, pero la alejó enseguida preocupándose de que se activará una alarma al no detectar una huella galra. Fue hacia uno de los centinelas, le arrancó la mitad del brazo puso la mano de este sobre el panel, activándolo y abrió la puerta.

Entró al lugar, vio que los centinelas se fueron y fue hacia las celdas en donde, efectivamente, estaban los balmerianos. Uso la mano metálica para abrir la celda, llamando la atención de los prisioneros. Era la familia de Shay y eso hizo que Ron se emocionara.

—¡Ron, has regresado! —exclamó feliz un balmeriano

—Prometí que volvería —contestó el paladín amarillo—. ¡Los salvaremos! —miró a todos y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban todos—. ¿Dónde está Shay?

—Nuestra vida no ha sido perfecta —dijo molesto Rax, el hermano de Shay—. Pero la familia estaba unida. Tu llegada nos hizo prisioneros y nos separo. En cuanto comenzó su ataque, se la llevaron al núcleo de Balmera. ¡Hasta donde sabemos, pueden haberse ido para siempre!

Al escuchar eso, Ron sintió una opresión en el pecho. Debía encontrar a Shay y rescatarla cuanto antes; él y sus amigos habían llegado a Balmera para rescatarlos de los galras, no empeorar las cosas.

—¡Paladines! ¿Me escuchan? —llamó la princesa—. Los soldados galras avanzan por los túneles. Parece que van cada vez más profundo.

—¡Deben ir al núcleo de Balmera! —dijo Ron—. Es donde tienen a Shay

—Nos tienden una emboscada —dijo Severus—. Pero no hay opción para salvar a Shay. Debemos seguirlos. Alex, Potter, vayan al núcleo. Necesitamos estar todos juntos para enfrentar esta batalla.

—Enterados, allá vamos —contestó Harry

Alex destruyó el panel con su espada para que los galras no puedan abrir el hangar y Harry disparó al panel de acceso para que no puedan entrar al cuarto de control. Una vez hecho eso, él y Alex corrieron de regreso a sus vehículos de exploración y de ahí a sus leones.

Hermione avanzaba rápidamente por el túnel en su vehículo de exploración, pero se detuvo al ver que no podía seguir avanzando, a menos no con transporte.

—Parece que estás en un área donde los túneles son estrechos para tu vehículo —informó Allura a la castaña

—Sí, ya lo note —contestó la paladín verde, bajándose de su transporte. Entró por el hueco y encendió la linterna de su muñeca para poder alumbrarse. De pronto escuchó pasos acercarse—. Hay alguien aquí

—Lo revisare

Hermione apago su luz y se ocultó. Escuchó los pasos acercarse más, así que sacó su bayard poniéndose en guardia. La chica salió enseguida para atacar, pero se detuvo al ver quienes eran y al escuchar a la princesa.

—¡Hermione, no! ¡Son balmerianos!

La chica suspiro aliviada, pero su tranquilidad duró poco al sentir a Balmera temblar a la vez de escuchar lo que parecía los lamentos de un animal gigante. Los balmerianos se asustaron y regresaron por donde vinieron; uno de ellos cayó y estuvo a punto de aplastarlo una gran roca de no ser porque Hermione lo apartó a tiempo con la ayuda de su jetpack.

—No tengan miedo —dijo la paladín verde a los balmerianos y después se comunicó con los demás—. Equipo, tengan cuidado. El Balmera es muy inestable.

Harry y Alex la escucharon. Estaban cerca del núcleo cuando se toparon con unos centinelas galra. Los robots dispararon y los paladines se apartaron, pero los disparos dieron contra las paredes del Balmera y este comenzó a sollozar por el dolor.

—Sus disparos están destruyendo el Balmera —remarcó Alex—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡Y además no podemos disparar! Eso lo empeoraría —recalcó Harry

Ambos paladines observaron el lugar para darse una idea de lo que podrían hacer. Harry se dio cuenta de las vigas sobre ellos y la escalera detrás de Alex. Con señas, le dijo a la chica que subiera por estos y derribara por arriba a los robots. Al principio la latina no entendió lo que su mejor amigo le dijo, pero al ver las vigas, dar la vuelta y ver la escalera, enseguida entendió el plan.

Mientras Alex subía, los disparos cesaron. Harry salió y llamó la atención de los centinelas. Activó su escudo para protegerse y a Balmera. Alex sacó su bayard-espada y se abalanzó sobre los robots, destruyendolos con varias estocadas y mandobles.

=====VTVTVTVTVT=====

Ron logró derrotar a sus oponentes y llegar al núcleo de Balmera donde vio a Shay suspendida en el aire atada de manos y amordazada.

—¡Shay, estás viva! —exclamó feliz el pelirrojo

La chica lo vio y comenzó frenéticamente a negar con la cabeza. Ron se acercó a ella, disparó al aparato gravitacional liberando a la balmeriana y atrapándola al estilo princesa.

—¿Dónde están los galras? —pregunto Severus, en cuanto llegó al lugar—. Si es una emboscada, deberían estar esperándonos

Los demás llegaron al núcleo y también se sorprendieron de no ver al enemigo. De repente las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron, dejándolos atrapados en el núcleo.

—No es una emboscada. Es una trampa —dijo Ron

—Sea lo que sea, levanten la guardia —advirtió Alex

Todos se reunieron y sacaron sus armas.

—Los galras —dijo Shay—, descubrieron que iban a regresar a Balmera

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione

—No tengo idea. Pero tendieron la trampa para ustedes. Yo fui la carnada

—¿Quién pudo haber sabido que vendríamos a salvar a Shay? —preguntó Severus

—Rolo —contestó enseguida Ron—. Ellos debieron haberle dicho a Zarkon.

—Debemos pensar cómo salir de aquí —dijo Severus

—Oigan, tenemos el castillo de los leones flotando en el cielo —sugirió Harry y se comunicó al castillo—. Allura ¿pueden venir por nosotros?

—¿Y cómo esperas que los hagan, genio? —preguntó sarcástico Severus

—Ou… cierto. Pero, algo de su tecnología alteana podría ayudarnos ¿no?

—Estamos ocupados por ahora —contestó la princesa—. Estamos rodeados de naves galra y nos atacan con todo

El castillo activó su barrera de partículas para protegerse, pero las armas aún no funcionaban por lo que no podían responder al atraque. De pronto la alarma del castillo comenzó a sonar.

—¡Princesa! ¡La barrera de partículas no resistirá más! —advirtió Coran

—¡Paladines, tienen que salir de ahí lo antes posible! —ordenó Allura

—Genial ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry

—Guarden la calma —indicó Severus al equipo y después se comunicó al castillo—. Allura, saldremos lo antes posible

—Tal vez mi pueblo nos ayude a salir —sugirió Shay—. Así es como nos comunicamos —se acercó al núcleo y posó una mano sobre este—. El Balmera siente nuestras vibraciones y envía un mensaje a quienes están en los túneles

—¿Segura que alguien podrá oir tu mensaje estando aquí abajo? —preguntó Alex

—El Balmera va a transmitir el mensaje

Shay cerró los ojos y se concentró en su comunicación. La parte donde estaba la mano de la balmeriana comenzó a brillar y el sonido del Balmera poco a poco cambiaba de dolor a tranquilidad. En uno de los túneles se encontraba la familia de Shay y escucharon a Balmera. Rax se hinco y posó su mano en el suelo para saber qué sucedía.

—¡Es un mensaje de Shay! —exclamó el balmeriano

—Está viva —dijo el padre de Rax

—Los paladines de Voltron fueron al núcleo de Balmera a salvar a Shay —dijo Rax—. Y ahora están atrapados

—Estamos perdidos

Rax se levantó y miró a su padre.

—Esto es culpa mía. Conspire contra ellos, y por mis acciones Shay fue capturada. El de amarillo tenía razón, si queremos ser libres ¡tenemos que actuar!

—¿Pero cómo es que nos revelaremos contra nuestros amos galra?

—¿Y qué opción tenemos? ¡Se robaron todos los cristales de nuestro Balmera! Nuestras vidas no les sirven de nada ahora

—Pero los balmerianos jamás han peleado

—Tú me enseñaste que sin la familia no tenemos nada. Los galras se llevaron a Shay ¿cómo no hacer nada mientras los paladines sacrifican todo por salvarnos? ¡Tenemos que apoyar!

=====VTVTVTVTVT=====

Allura y Coran hacían todo lo posible por protegerse, pero de pronto los cazas galra dejaron de dispararle y se retiraron.

—Ahora se dirigen a los túneles —informó Coran y enseguida entendió—. ¡Van a robar los leones!

—¡Paladines, los leones están en peligro! —adviritó la princesa—. ¡Deben regresar a ellos de inmediato!

—Princesa, algo esa apuntándonos

De entre los cazas, apareció de la nada un crucero galra. Eso preocupo a los alteanos.

—Paladines ¿me escuchan? —llamó Allura—. Una nave de combate nos tiene en la mira. Si dispara su cañón iónico… no sé si sobrevivamos

—Lo intentamos Allura —contestó Harry—. Shay intenta comunicarse con su gente a través del Balmera. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta; sí, te escuchamos

—Shay ¿segura que el Balmera envía tu mensaje? —preguntó impaciente Severus

La balmeriana no contestó, pero su mensaje sí fue recibido. Afuera de una de las entradas del núcleo, estaba la familia de Shay. Todos pudieron las manos en los muros del Balmera y usando su conexión con este lograron derribar la puerta. Los paladines y Shay voltearon y se alegraron de ver a los balmerianos.

—¡Rax! —exclamó Shay feliz

—¡Hay que darnos prisa! —dijo el balmeriano—. Hay un atajo por los túneles

—Allura, resistan. Ya vamos a subir —avisó Severus y todos salieron

En los túneles, los cazas galras se llevaban a los leones usando rayos de tracción.

—¡Paladines, rápido! ¡Se están llevando los leones! —advirtió la princesa

Los paladines aceleraron a fondo sus vehículos, llegando a tiempo para abordar sus leones y liberarse de los rayos de tracción.

—Oigan ¿todos llegaron a tiempo a los leones? —preguntó Severus

Como respuesta, los demás leones salieron de los túneles y se reunieron con el león Negro. En seguida, todos volaron hacia los cazas y atacaron; incluso Severus, Alex y Harry usaron las nuevas armas de sus leonesen le combate. No obstante, más cazas galras aparecieron, aunque eso no era un reto grande para los paladines, no mientras trabajen en equipo.

En el cielo, Allura y Coran seguían en problemas, la nave de combate estaba apuntando al castillo de los leones.

—¡Están cargando el cañón iónico! —advirtió Coran

—Dirige los escudos a las proa ¡rápido! —ordenó Allura

Coran obedeció. Al hacer eso, todo el castillo quedo desprotegido, excepto a la parte que la princesa indico. La nave enemiga disparó y las alarmas del castillo sonaron más fuerte

—¡Paladines, los necesito inmediatamente! ¡Cinco ticks más y se acabó!

—¿Listo equipo? ¡Formemos a Voltron! —ordenó Severus

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los cuatro amigos

Enseguida los cincos leones se reunieron y armaron a Voltron. Una vez listo, volaron hacia la nave de combate y la empujaron, desviando el disparo.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad, princesa!

—¡Máxima potencia! —en su pantalla apareció el crucero de combate y poco a poco lo fue enfocando—. Objetivo asegurado ¡Fuego!

Coran disparó el cañón del castillo. Voltron se apartó a tiempo y el disparo atravesó la nave galra destruyendola en el acto y gracias a la onda expansiva de la explosión también fueron destruidos los cazas.

—¡Sí!

—¡Buen tiro, princesa!

Voltron y el castillo aterrizaron con cuidado en Balmera.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Alex

—Y justo en el último tick —dijo Allura—. Las defensas del castillo están dañadas y necesitan recarga total…

De pronto la alarma del castillo sonó, pero esta vez no era de algún daño o ataque.

—¡Un objeto desconocido se acerca! —notificó Coran, mostrando la señal extraña en la pantalla—. Está por chocar contra el Balmera

Debido a la fuerza de su trayecto no se podía distinguir que era. Chocó al aterrizar, levantando una cortina de humo, impidiendo a todos ver.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó Harry

El polvo se disipó y vieron una extraña nave galra en la zona de impacto.

—Problemas —contestó Severus

Salvaron a Balmera y a su gente, pero eso no significaba que la batalla hubiera terminado.


End file.
